Moving On Patungong Saan?
by lenasti16
Summary: This follows events from that crappy Finale Episode, "MOVING ON." Or is it! This is my first Huddy fanfic story, so please be "gentle" a bit on your own brand of criticism.
1. Chapter 1 Moving On

** _**Okay, this is my first attempt to write a Huddy fanfic story and actually had the courage to post for public scrutiny, although, I do write some short stories before for my school paper. So, please be gentle a bit when you do your own brand of criticism. **_

_**This follows events of the crappy Finale Episode, "MOVING ON." **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Just borrowing characters we loved for 7 years that were created by David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 – MOVING ON<p>

* * *

><p>There was a loud crash sound that can be heard suddenly from the living room through the laughter they were having on their conversation with her sister, Julia, her husband, Eric and the new guy, Jerry that Julia invited for a simple dinner.<p>

Everyone went to check what the commotion was about and saw that a car was wrecked inside what was once known as Cuddy's dining room. Now, all that can be seen were tiny remnants of the room that they had dinner with a few minutes ago.

Cuddy immediately recognized the car and the person behind the wheel trying to get out amidst the destructions. She zoomed in on his facial expression that were showing variety of emotions but above all those emotions, she can see the deep hurt that he was trying to hide behind his blue eyes. She saw House coming out of the car with difficulty holding his cane and something else that she can't recognized yet from the side of the room that she was in.

The man that she just talked to this afternoon at her hospital lobby and whom she still can't forget the resigned expression when he told her that it wasn't her fault was approaching her slowly and looking directly at her eyes. She saw that he was limping more pronouncedly towards her and knows that he was hurting from the car crash but was trying his hardest to hide that painful fact.

House lifted his hands inches above Cuddy's face and held towards her a hairbrush that she instantly recognized as the one she left behind his apartment. With shaking hands, and without conscious thoughts, she accepted it from him and felt that jolt of electrify that she always experience every time their bodies touched even in the slightest contact. And without further ado, House just about-faced from her and slowly walked out from her house leaving Cuddy and the other people with no choice but to just still stare in shocked behind his limping form.

Cuddy, on auto-pilot still holding the hairbrush with shaking hands moved slowly and stared at House who was more or less trying his best to run away from the scene as fast as his limping leg will allow. She was above all so confused as to what prompted him to do such an act that if she was thinking more clearly, will fall as an attempt to physically hurt her and 3 more people along with her precious daughter, Rachel who thankfully was currently taking a nap on her room at the far end of her house.

With all these confusing thoughts, she failed to see how House passed by Wilson and said something she didn't hear and Wilson just stared at his best friend's limping form, too.

It took like 5 minutes before Cuddy was able to react and then had the ability to call out and speak.

"House!" She called out but she just saw him continue to walk with his cane.

"HOUSE.." A bit louder this time and more panic evident on her voice when he wouldn't even dare to glance at her for a second.

"Greg, please…" She immediately saw him stopped on his tracks but did not turn around. His head was hanging low and looking at his shoes but he didn't keep from moving farther away.

Cuddy approached the man she still loved carefully and stopped a few feet behind him. She addressed him again. "House, please. Look at me."

House, try as he might can't ignore it when his own body betrayed him and had no choice but to obey to the summon he got from the one woman he truly loves. He turns around and looked intensely at her eyes that were showing a sea of emotions right that moment. He saw that she was still shaking a bit holding her hairbrush and that tears were beginning to form at her eyes. He wanted nothing but to hold her close and tell her that he was truly sorry by his impulsive behavior. He wanted to bury his face on her neck and lose himself once again on the protective security he felt every time they were locked in an embrace. But, he knows he has no right to do so now and that he'll probably never will be able to do it again after all the horrible things that he just did to her. His mind was still racing with the possible scenarios of possibly hurting her a few minutes ago and is cursing himself for them. He was staring blankly at Cuddy's face and was only left out of his reverie when he felt her shaking left hand on his arm.

He looked back at her when he heard her worried voice, "Are you okay?"

House couldn't help it but passed a dark emotion on his face when he recognized her concern on her voice after all he did and could have done to her. He couldn't believe that she was still worried about his well-being. This woman never ceases to amaze him and while on several occasions, he took pride in knowing that she was and will always be showing some care towards him, right this moment, he didn't appreciate it. All he can think about is anger towards himself more and he lashed out to Cuddy instead.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE, ANYWAY?"

Cuddy retrieved her hold on his arm and answered. "You know, I will always care, House."

"Well, don't be. I don't want you…" House started to say but was cut off by Cuddy.

"What just happened? What were you thinking?"

House with all the bitterness in the world just scoffed and looked back at her. "WHAT? You're asking me what just happened. Jesus, Cuddy. Is that all you can think about of asking me after what I did?" He couldn't believe that he was hearing these non-sense questions from her. He was expecting more rage on her part but instead, all he can see now is genuine concern.

"I know what you did was beyond limits and the stupidest thing you did so far. But, I want to know what prompted you to do this?" Cuddy answered him on her best monotone voice.

House didn't answer her but just kept looking right through her. He saw that Wilson was looking at them several feet behind Cuddy. He wanted to run away and to never be seen again by his two best friends. It hurts to see their concern behind their eyes after all the things he did. He knows he didn't deserve them. He needs to find a way to get out of this scene now as soon as possible. Hell, he can't even fathom to his own self why he did what he just did. It's as if, his mind went blank after seeing Cuddy smiling at the new guy at her house and seemed to be having a great time when deep inside, all he can feel were pain and misery.

And so, he said what he thought was best for him to say right that moment that will also guarantee his quickest exit. "I'm sorry." He apologized and stared directly at Cuddy's eyes which he saw widen after hearing his words. "Take care, Cuddy." He bent down towards her and kissed her on her forehead and whispered words in a foreign language that he wants to say to her but has no courage to say it in a manner that will make her comprehend his innermost feelings towards her. _"Mamahalin kita, magpakailanman. Paalam, sinta ko."_

With that, a cab passed by and he immediately hailed it to stop and got inside in record time, ordering the man to drive as fast as he can that will bring him as far away as possible from the people he cared the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? Is this worth continuing or not? REMEMBER, BE "GENTLE", okay? <strong>_

_**** I'm not so sure about this. But, I think, sometime in Season 3, House might have mentioned that he stayed in the Philippines (my country) for a while when his father was stationed here. And so, I thought to use that fact when he whispered those Tagalog words to Cuddy. In English, it means, "**_**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. GOODBYE, MY LOVE."**

**** Complete English Translation of this Huddy fanfic story title is, "MOVING ON TO WHERE?"**

**Thank you for reading,**

Helen**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Moving On, To Where?

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, guys. It feels good that some peeps are liking this so far.**_

_**** Also, I want to make a correction. House mentioned that he did have a dental thing made while he was in the Philippines on Season 6, BRAVEHEART EPISODE.**_

_**Also, with the words uttered by House as you'll soon find out, he might be a little bit OOC.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. HOUSE, MD and its characters belong to David Shore and Company.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 – MOVING ON TO WHERE?<p>

* * *

><p>Cuddy was even left bewildered after hearing House say I'M SORRY and then his loving gesture of kissing her on her forehead followed by those foreign whispered words. She didn't understand what was spoken to her ears but with the gravity of the voice he used along with the total resignation with it, she knows that he was saying goodbye to her and her rational mind was screaming at her to do something to prevent that from happening. She wanted to scream and to shout at him to stop and go back.<p>

But, that precise moment, her mind and voice totally failed her. They went blank on her and she can't do anything but see how the love of her life disappeared right before her very eyes without even looking back.

She didn't even notice that Wilson had approached behind her and touched her left arm.

"Cuddy…"

She turned to look at her former lover's best friend and her first words were, "I need to go talk to him, Wilson. I need to say some things to him. He's leaving and I know he won't be coming back."

Wilson saw that Cuddy was now in tears and looking so lost while saying those frantic words. "Cuddy, just give him some time to think things first. He will never have the….." He tried to explain to her but Cuddy won't take anything for now. Wilson saw her retreating form back to her house and approached her sister, Julia. He was left with no choice but to follow her.

He heard Cuddy was telling Julia to look after Rachel for her as she walked fast towards her garage and went inside her car in one fluid motion. He knew he can't stop her for now and so, he immediately went to the passenger's side and sat beside her.

"I'll come with you."

Cuddy just started her car engine as if she didn't hear him. Wilson was observing her closely now and was worried about her state of mind. He doesn't know what was said between House and Cuddy a few minutes ago but he knows, based on the woman's actions now beside him, that it was something serious. He never saw Cuddy like this before.

* * *

><p>After a 20-minute drive, they arrived outside House's apartment building. Parking her car, Cuddy got out and run towards the apartment's entrance door. Wilson was right behind her as he saw Cuddy knocking at House's door and calling his name incessantly.<p>

"House…House…" Cuddy kept on knocking and calling his name but they got no answer.

Wilson suddenly realized that House was gone. He took out his wallet and retrieved House's spare key from there. He told Cuddy to step aside and inserted the key to its lock.

As soon as the door burst open, Cuddy came rushing in calling House's name in a louder voice now. "HOUSE…HOUSE, we need to talk." She practically went to every room calling her former lover's name in vain.

Wilson carefully surveyed the room. All of House's things are still in place. Nothing was unusual except for the owner's absence on his sanctuary. Then, he spotted something on top of his best friend's piano. He slowly approached it and saw two white envelopes. He can still hear Cuddy's frantic voice calling out House's name.

The first thing that caught his eyes was Cuddy's name scribbled on top of the thicker envelope and then, his own name on the thinner one besides it. He took the one that was addressed to him and slowly, opened it to read what his deranged friend had written to him. The only words he saw were:

_**Wilson, take care of Cuddy. I'm sorry.**_

That's it. It wasn't even signed at all. But, Wilson knew House's handwriting to be sure that this was indeed written by his best friend. He went to grab the thicker one that was addressed to Cuddy when he heard her voice.

"Wilson?" Cuddy's voice was so low now as if all her energy had been drained out. He heard her footsteps coming near him and he, too doesn't have the energy anymore to talk and just turned around. Without words, he handed him the white envelope containing her name on it.

Cuddy, who was still a bit lost, took the letter from him on auto-pilot. She was still looking at Wilson's face trying to get him to say something to her but all he can see was his blank expression. And so, she looked down on the thing that was handed to her. She saw her first name written in an oh so familiar scribble of her most troublesome Diagnostician on top of the envelope she was holding now. She knew his handwriting by heart especially by the manner he writes the letter "L" which always seems bigger than the rest of his letters.

Her heart started to beat faster when she saw that the letter was addressed to her as _Lisa_, and not as _Cuddy_. That alone made her vision cloudy already as she felt tears starting to form. With trembling hands, she opened the last thing that she might receive from her most beloved man. She felt something a bit heavy inside and when she took it out, she saw a heirloom silver necklace with an oval-shaped pendant locket. She put it aside first on top of House's piano and got the letter inside.

In her cloudy vision, she read the following words written:

_**Lisa,**_

_**By the time you will be reading this, I am no longer at your sight ruining yours and Rachel's life. I hope to be as far away as possible from you and your daughter so I wouldn't have to drag you down with me with my pain and misery. I know, everything was my fault because I let myself be deluded that I can actually be happy with someone if that someone will just learn to accept me and all my flaws. I know that I do not deserve you right from the beginning but for once, I wanted to indulge myself with the thought that in my own peculiar way, I can make you and Rachel happy in return. Believe me, every single waking moment, I tried my hardest to do that and eventually, I failed you both big time.**_

_**After our talk this afternoon, though I will never be able to completely move on and let you go, at the back of my mind, as long as I can still see you every day at work, that will be enough. Seeing you from a distance without being able to touch and caress you will be like a continued torture but I am willing to do that just to have a single glance of your beauty.**_

_**That was my intention when I went to your house with your hairbrush. I wouldn't want to let go of it because that was the last thing you have at my apartment and giving it back meant that we really are over. But, what choice do I have? You made your decision and Wilson was right when he said that I was sabotaging any form of relationship that I could have with you. Being just my boss again is enough than nothing.**_

_**I know, there will never be a valid excuse as to what I did. But please know in your heart, that I never plan to hurt you and Rachel. I wasn't thinking very clearly but never did I intend to hurt you both.**_

_**I am not asking for your forgiveness because I know that I don't deserve it. I just hope, that one day when you think of me, you will be able to recall some good memories with me and not only those horrible things I did to you. I only wanted you to be happy, Cuddy.**_

_**And if it's not too much to ask, I hope you will still accept this necklace. I was supposed to give it to you during our one year anniversary but with everything that turned out to be, I didn't have the courage to give it to you. It had been with my family for generations and it had been passed on to the first male born members. It has been a family tradition for the male members to give it to the one woman they truly love and to have their family photo inside the locket. And though, I know we are nowhere near that family, I still want you to have it. **_

_**Please be happy and safe, Cuddy now that I am no longer with you infecting you with my curse at pain and misery. It will bring me peace knowing that you and Rachel are moving on towards something that does not involve me.**_

_**I love you, Lisa. I'll always will.**_

_**House**_

This time the letter was signed. By the time, she was done reading, her tears were freely falling down her cheeks. Her heart was aching and longing for this man whom she'll always gonna care and love. She wanted to hate House for putting her in this position but all that she can think about now is that she won't be able to see his blue eyes staring intensely at her. There won't be that feeling of excitement she got every time she knows he'll be barging in at her office unannounced. She wouldn't be able to hear the sting of his spiteful words towards her. There won't be any foolish pranks to be expected of him every day at the hospital. Her life will go on now without his constant need to call for her attention every single moment he chose to. Life will simply be boring and dull now.

Cuddy didn't notice that Wilson was calling her name for the last few minutes after she unconsciously dropped the letter from her shaking hands to the floor.

Wilson had to snap her out of her reverie by touching her left arm. "Lisa.."

Hearing her name and feeling someone's hand on her skin, she was pulled out of her confusing thoughts. She saw Wilson's worried expression staring directly at her. She didn't say anything but went to grab the necklace that she set aside.

Slowly, she lifted it up and carefully examined it. The chain is about 36 inches long and holding the oval-shaped pendant, she clicked the locket and what she saw inside made her heart aches more and more tears were shed.

Inside, was a photo of the 3 of them that if she remembered it correctly, was taken during her birthday after Wilson and her mom were knocked down by House by slipping in sleeping meds into their drinks. She remembered that before she went to put Rachel to bed, House took his digital camera out and set the timer and took a photo of her, Rachel and him sitting on the couch. Cuddy was smiling big time on the photo because she was very surprised that House actually wanted to have a photo of them together with Rachel. Rachel though with sleepy eyes still managed to show her cute and adorable smile while House was still looking grumpy on the photo. Though, they never were a conventional family, that night they were somewhat looking like one with Rachel sitting at Cuddy's lap and House's arms around her.

Cuddy was reminiscing that night when this photo was taken and tears kept on streaming down from her eyes. She was in total wreck right this moment remembering all the events that followed her birthday, how House was able to save her mother at the last minute, how he declared his love to her by saying that she made him a worse doctor, and that he'll choose her no matter what over saving his patients, the Cancer scare scenario she had and how she finds out that House was back on Vicodin.

She cried more as she recalled how broken and lost House was when she went to his apartment that night to break up with the one man she secretly loved for 20 years and just turned around without a single glace back, the awkward encounters they had a few days after when House returned to the hospital after his drunken and hooker weekend, his sham wedding that followed, how her own mother tried to bring them back together by pretending to sue the hospital, the sickening scene of seeing House full of his own blood on his bath tub and the freshly stupid thing House did a few hours ago at her house.

She recalled all these scenarios in her head while holding the last thing House left for her. Her mind was on over drive and she couldn't help it when she felt like she was sinking downwards. The last thing she remembered before her world became black was Wilson's worried voice calling her name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More thoughts? I want to hear what you think of this chapter. I'm surprised to know that I got more than 320 hits on my first chapter but I only got 4 reviews. LOL, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. Good and bad comments are appreciated.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Helen**_


	3. Chapter 3  Nana Sela

_**Once again, thank you for the reviews and story alerts thing. It means a lot to someone who enjoys reading many great Huddy fanfics and just starting with her own.**_

_**Okay, time to know about House's whereabouts. You'll know about Cuddy on the next chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. All belongs to the madman that is David Shore.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 – Nana Sela<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mabuhay<em>. Welcome to Ninoy Aquino International Airport. We're pleased to inform you that your flight had just arrived at Manila, Philippines 15 minutes before the scheduled time. Enjoy your stay here." An overly-enthusiastic voice brought House out of his slumber and he immediately rubbed his damaged thigh. His flight took 22 hours and sitting on the same position made his leg stiff. He retrieved his bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and dry swallowed 2 pills.

He slowly stood up and went to get his carry-on backpack from the luggage cabin. There was no time for him to pack more of his things after he went back to his apartment. He knew either Cuddy or Wilson will follow him accompanied by the police to arrest him for what he did to Cuddy's house.

After securing his passport and other documents, he only had a little time to write in a quick motion those two letters he left for both Cuddy and Wilson. Then, he called for a cab and with his laptop on while on his way to the airport, he booked a first class flight to the Philippines in record time. He also called his Nana Sela informing her that he will arriving on this tropical country the day after and if she can meet him at the airport.

Nana Sela was their stay-in help when his father was stationed in the Philippines when he was 15 years old. Col. John House was assigned to serve at the US Military Base back then at Zubic Bay Clark, Pampanga. They only stayed in this country for 15 months but with this woman's good nature, she was able to connect with the elusive teenage Greg House. They kept their communication through letters through the years and eventually, via phone and emails.

House did not contact his Nana Sela after he went out from Mayfield but he knew that he can always count on her. That one call he made last night proved to him that he still have someone to lean on to. Nana Sela welcomed his call and his visit with all her heart. But on the phone, the old woman said, she has something important to tell about his father, John House.

Though he was very curious to know about it, he decided to wait for his Nana Sela to tell him personally when he arrived.

After going on with the necessary arrival procedures, House was scanning the crowd at the arrival's area looking for Nana Sela. He immediately recognized her among the sea of people because of her darker skin and curly hair. Nana Sela is of a native descendant of Aeta tribe, one of the Indigenous groups of people living in the northern part of the Philippines on the island of Luzon. She was adopted when she was 6 years old and raised in the city and so, she was accustomed to modern technology unlike her fellow Aeta's that continued to live in a much simpler world away from civilization.

Limping towards her, House saw that his Nana Sela was now holding a cane, too like himself and that more white hair can be seen on her head. Standing beside her on the right side and was somewhat assisting the older woman was a very striking woman on her mid-thirties. He still can't see the younger woman's face clearly but he can instantly tell that she's sick based on her pale appearance.

Now, standing a few feet in front of his Nana Sela, he saw the older woman approached him and immediately welcomed him with a warm embrace and her whispered words, "_Gregory, hijo ko."_ **[Gregory, my son."]** And then, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks before releasing him.

House just stared at her and then focused his attention to the younger woman that was standing behind them. She was smiling at them and slowly, he saw her walked towards them. He noticed that she was somewhat holding her stomach in a manner that all new mothers are doing as if protecting their unborn kids to the outside world. He knew right there and then that even though, she's not showing much yet that she's pregnant.

When she stopped beside Nana Sela, House noticed the striking woman's all-too familiar eyes. It's as if, he was staring back at his deceased father's eyes. Without any word yet from any of the two women standing in front of him, he knew that this pale woman is Col. John House's living bastard daughter.

Nana Sela cleared her throat and did the long-overdued introduction of the two Houses of whom she loved the most. "Gregory, this is my daughter, Jacqueline. She's your father's daughter."

House just stared at the smiling woman's face and failed to notice first her extended hand. After a minute, he took it and noticed that she was paler than before.

The woman said, "Hi." And then, moved to hug him, too. House just simply stood there until the skinny woman released him and smiled at his stunned expression. "You can now close your mouth." She tried to joke seeing that House had his mouth opened the whole time.

House was shaken out of his stupor by Nana Sela's laughter. "Now, now, Jacque. Give the guy a break. He just found out about you. Come on, Gregory. Let's get going so you can rest first before we talk more. You must be very tired."

House was then ushered by the two women outside the airport and was led to a waiting vehicle called a jeepney, a well-known transportation mode on this tropical country. A tall young man was behind the wheel and House and the two women climbed in at the back of the vehicle.

The ride was silent as both women seemed not interested to talk and so House was left with no choice but to observe his surroundings. The last time he was here, there were only few vehicles yet and the roads aren't these wide. He can see that the city is so busy with many people going on with their usual business and routine.

Unlike, the US, this country has a very hot weather and while they were stuck on traffic, House can already feel his perspiration. He's not used yet to this type of weather but he thought, that this was better for his leg than the cold weather they have back home.

_HOME_. He can't help it but to think back to the people he left back there. He didn't even call his own mother to inform her that he went to see his Nana Sela. Blythe House would have loved to accompany him knowing that the two women formed a strong friendship bond back then. He wondered if his mother knew about Jacque and had an idea that Nana Sela had a brief affair with John House.

And then, his mind went back to _Cuddy_. Barely, 24 hours after he has last seen her, he already missed her; her eyes, her smile, her voice and even her annoyed face every time he pulled out some pranks towards her. He knew that the woman hated his guts now and wouldn't want to see him again. Her shaky appearance when he kissed her and said goodbye to her was still engraved on his mind. He knew that she will always care for him but after what he did to her, after she'll have enough time to process everything that had occurred, she will eventually come to hate him and put him behind bars. He couldn't bear the thought of finally seeing Cuddy had enough of him because that could mean that he really in fact, ruined their uncommon relationship to the core.

And so he did the coward thing left for him to do. He ran away. He chose to run away from the people he cared and loved the most because seeing their disappointments behind their eyes was too much for him to bear. He also wouldn't want to continually hurt Cuddy by subjecting her on the process of having to fire him and then charged him with the horrible things he did to her and to her daughter, Rachel.

_Rachel._ He would never admit it to anyone and probably, to his self but he really did learn to care and love Cuddy's kid. At the start of his and Cuddy's relationship, he wanted to remain apathetic towards the kid. But when he was forced to babysit her and the dime incident happened, he had to admit that he likes the mini-version of Cuddy. She's really like her mother. She wouldn't stop at anything unless she gets what she wants. He was even more impressed with her when she so innocently lied to Cuddy just like that about the FEED THE MONKEY GAME. It became so natural of her to tell her mother that small white lie while looking directly at him. Right there and then, that little angel captured his ogre heart. And when, she went to crawl and sit at his lap that night, his solid barriers towards the kid were permanently destroyed. That was the time that they had spent more time together watching those pirate cartoons that he likes and much to his surprised, Rachel loved it, too. So, more bonding time then for the two "kids" in Cuddy's life. He's really sad to note that he wouldn't be spending time with her anymore doing those pirate voices and seeing her copy him in return.

And then, finally, he remembered Wilson's face when he passed by him and told him that he felt better after crashing his car at Cuddy's dining room. He couldn't forget his best friend's stunned but disappointed stare at him after he said that. Of course, he was lying to himself big time. He didn't feel better. In fact, he felt worse. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world for trying to hurt the woman the loved the most and possibly her kid, too. But true to form, he couldn't show that to them because that could mean admitting his own defeat.

In time, he just hoped that these people especially Rachel will learn to forget all about him and all the things he did because no one deserves to remember him at all. No one deserves to be reminded how miserable Greg House can be. They need to move on from all the craziness he did and was capable of doing.

With all these thoughts on his mind, he didn't notice that the vehicle already stopped in front of a two-storey bungalow style house. It was Nana Sela's voice that brought him back to the present.

"Gregory, we're here. Come on. Let me show you your room so you can now rest." The older woman went down and entered the house.

House followed behind her. He saw her waiting for him near the stair case and motioned for him to follow her. She was headed at the left side of the hallway on the first floor. She stopped in front of the second door and clicked it open.

House went inside after he saw her form vanished. He carefully scanned the room. Inside was a century-old king-size bed that was located at the center of the room. On the left side was a small closet and to the right, he saw a door that he thought was the shower room.

Nana Sela simply told him to get some rest and that she will come back to wake him up after 3 hours when dinner is ready. With that, she left the room and House was again left alone to wallow more with his thoughts.

He approached the bed and went to lie down with the intention of just resting his leg. But when his back reached the soft mattress and with the birds humming outside his window, in record time, his mind went to morphus state escaping the bitter reality of what life has to offer to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter. LOL, that just had to be written first before we go back to Princeton and finds out what happens to Cuddy and Wilson. Next chapter will come out tomorrow. Tell me what you think so far with the way I am going with this story.<strong>_

_**** MABUHAY means WELCOME and seriously, when your plane lands down here in my country, that's the first word you'll hear.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen_


	4. Chapter 4  Now What?

_**Alright, here we go. Back to Princeton where we now get to see what happened to Cuddy and Wilson.**_

_**** Thank you for the awesome reviews, #Huddies. And to **__**sharebear1984**__** whom I can't reply via PM since she didn't log-in, THANK YOU AND I DID MAKE YOU CRY? I HOPE, THAT'S A GOOD THING, THEN. **_

_**Also, to my fellow Filipino #Huddy friend, **__**Horen_Downey**__**, I hope I can give our country enough justice when I will introduce more of our culture here. **_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Definitely, still not mine but of David Shore and Company.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4 – Now What?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy felt like someone very familiar was calling her name and telling her to wake up from the peaceful slumber that she was in. Try as she might, she can't for the life of her recognized the owner of that voice. Her heart must have known the voice because she felt that it was beating faster now more than usual reminding her what her mind can't recognized that exact moment.<em>

_Someone with the gentlest voice she had ever heard was calling her name and softly whispering words she also can't properly decipher yet. She just knew that the voice was very indignant to making her wake up so she can finally see what was in front of her. And so, with much effort on her part since she felt like she was really exhausted, she reluctantly opened her two grey eyes._

_She had to momentarily close them again when she was nearly blinded by the bright light that came to her vision as soon as she opened them. Once again, after a second or two, she tried to slowly open her eyes. And she could swear that what she saw was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her entire life._

_Standing proudly in front of her was a waterfall that is about 25 feet high surrounded with all varieties of flowers and nature in all its serene glory. She can hear some birds chirping happy tunes and butterflies and dragonflies of all sorts of colors and sizes flying just about everywhere._

_Suddenly, she heard the all too familiar voice again but this time it was accompanied with a playful laughter of kids. She turned to her right and saw House smiling at her while on both sides of him holding Rachel and a small boy whom she didn't recognize but instantly saw the resemblance with House's boyish looks. It was a bit unnerving to see House that happy and content because she never saw him that way before. His eyes were sparkling with joy and she can't help it but to join their contagious happiness, too. She felt herself smiling back at them._

_Almost instantly, she felt herself being lifted up as if she was flying and when she looked down, her feet were indeed not touching the ground. She saw that she was nearing them and she tried to reach out her left hand to them._

_As soon as her hand was almost near them, she saw House let go of the small boy's hand on his right side to try to reach out for her hand, too. Panic started to settle down on her when she saw that the 3 people who were just smiling at her a few minutes ago started to vanish slowly. She called out and screamed, "NO" when they totally disappeared from her sight before she can actually grab a hold of them. _

_She felt herself being lifted higher now and then, someone holding her back down. She tried to resist the force that was holding her down and called for House's name for the last time._

"HOUSE!" Cuddy suddenly finally finds herself looking up at Wilson's worried expression and taking a moment to take in her surroundings, she finds out that she was in a hospital bed in one of their private rooms reserved for their most important benefactors. She tried to regulate her breathing as she continuously heard Wilson murmuring soothing words to her while gently rubbing her arm, obviously to make her relax.

And then, she focused her eyes on Wilson and asked him, "What happened?"

Wilson let a sigh of relief go before answering her. "You passed out at House's apartment last night due to exhaustion. I had to bring you in to the hospital after I saw how pale you were."

Cuddy interrupted him right away. "You don't have to do that, Wilson. I can just go home and rest."

But Wilson also insisted his reasonings. "Right. As if you can rest with all the mess at your house. You do know…" He was about to remind her about the mess House did to her house when he saw her broken look. "I'm sorry, Cuddy. I didn't it mean that way."

"I know, Wilson. Can I just go home now? I want to see Rachel." Cuddy answered in a low voice looking down at her lap.

"Well, you have to stay one more night here since the results of your tests aren't back yet."

Cuddy immediately looked back at him and started to protest. "What? What tests results are we still waiting now?"

"You know, the standard tests we do when one is admitted. The usual blood work panel…" He was about to continue when they saw Thirteen through the glass doors holding a piece of paper coming to them.

Thirteen was wearing a very serious expression on her usually blank face as she approached the Dean and the Oncologist. That alone made Wilson worried about Cuddy all the way more. The two of them were anxiously waiting for Thirteen to say something but it seems like she has no plans to open her mouth first.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, just tell us already. What was the result of Cuddy's blood test?" Wilson rumbled after Thirteen just kept staring back at them for a minute.

"Ahmm, it seems like Cuddy is pregnant… Actually, she…" Thirteen began to say but Wilson snatched the paper from her hands and read the test results himself.

Then, he looked directly at Cuddy's surprised face and confirmed what Thirteen said. "Cuddy, you're 3 months pregnant."

Cuddy, just stared back at him, as if she didn't hear what Wilson just said. Her mind was going over the dream she had right before she woke up on this hospital bed. She was replaying every single detail of that dream on her mind right now and she couldn't help it but tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She knew that the dream was telling her something and knowing that she might never see House again, the father of her unborn child just made it all the way more painful to bear.

She knew that she ought to be very happy since all this has been her ultimate dream all along, to be able to become pregnant and be a mother. She knew deep inside her that she was indeed celebrating this unexpected miracle and that she ought to embrace this with all her heart. A tiny part of her was doing that but another part of her was already mourning the loss of this unborn child of not having to grow up with his father around.

She didn't know that she was being unresponsive and staring blankly at her surroundings for five minutes until she felt Wilson's hand on her hands that were interlaced on her lap and then, his ever worried voice rang through her ears.

"Cuddy, are you okay?"

Still in dazed, it took a few seconds for Cuddy to finally find her voice back. She took her hands from that of Wilson to wipe her tears and then answered him in a small voice, "Yes, I am. Now, can I go home?"

Wilson stood up and firmly told her, "Alright but try to rest first. Julia called saying that Rachel will be staying with her for the night. I will prepare the necessary papers for your discharge but I suggest giving you at least 2 hours more to rest…" He saw Cuddy was about to object again and so, he continued, "I will sign your discharged papers in 2 hours, Cuddy. Please, you know you have to rest." Wilson looked directly at her eyes so she'll understand his side.

"Okay, but afterwards, I want to be left alone. I don't want you to worry more about me, Wilson. I can go home by myself." Cuddy said while also looking directly at her friend, determined to make him understand of her need to be left alone.

"But…" The Oncologist started to protest again but was cut off by Cuddy since she knew what he was about to say.

"I will not go back to my house, Wilson. I'll check in to the nearest hotel here from the hospital. Please, I just need to be alone for now." Cuddy said while at the back of her mind, she was already contemplating whether it was a good idea to be left alone with all these confusing thoughts coming to her.

Wilson reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'll come back in 2 hours. Now, try to have some sleep first."

Cuddy just nodded at him and lied down again giving them her back. Wilson motioned for Thirteen to follow him to the door. With one last glance at the Dean, both doctors left her room.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours, Cuddy was finally discharged and Wilson was with her on her way to her car.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Wilson tried to appeal to her again.

Cuddy tried to give him a reassuring smile and said, "Yes, James. Don't worry. I'm going to be fine." She moved towards her friend and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you." And then, without looking back, she got inside her car and drove, to where, that she doesn't know yet.

She has no idea where she wants to go but just felt the need to be left alone and as far away as possible from Wilson. She does appreciate his help but it's too much for her to take now. Every time she looks at his eyes, she was reminded of the horrible incident 24 hours ago at her house. She wanted to just forget about it for now because thinking about it only makes her heart aches for the one man that can really affect her in every single way.

Thinking about how lost he looked before giving her that kiss on her forehead and remembering those foreign whispered words to her ears, made her loss even more painful. She knows that she ought to feel mad or even full rage over what House could have possibly done to her and to the other 3 people that was with her that time. But as always, she had long been accepted this bitter reality that no matter what the man will do, no matter how hurtful and horrible he can be towards her, there will always be that simple or little thing that House will do or even unconsciously do that will instantly make her forget and erased those negative things.

If she was to be honest about herself, when she heard the crash sound at her dining room, the first emotion she felt was shock, followed by fear, fear that someone might be hurt and then, when she recognized the car and the person behind the wheel was the one man that she couldn't keep off her mind, she felt more mad towards herself more than towards the man that was responsible for the destruction of her dining room. She couldn't fathom exactly why she was cursing more herself for this turn of events than House.

Maybe, because she can understand this broken man coming towards her more than she can understand herself. She knew that this was House at his lowest calling for her attention to rescue him from himself and the downward spiral destruction he's capable of doing towards himself and the people around him. That is why when she saw him looking directly at her after going out from the car, her heart couldn't find it in her to hate this man.

Somehow, her heart seems to have a mind of its own by instantly recognizing that this was a call for help from this broken man coming towards her. And when he didn't say anything but just handed her hairbrush and turned around, her heart right there and then, forgot that what he did this time was beyond limits.

Once again, she felt it within herself that she was ready to forgive this man whose back she can now see was admitting defeat towards himself and maybe, even cursing himself more for the stupid thing he just did. And so, she did what she did yesterday. She went after him and tried to make him to talk. Gone was the anger that she knows she is supposed to feel towards this man. Instead, all she can feel was genuine concern and the need to stop House from doing something more reckless than this.

But, as always the man was too proud to admit that he needs someone by his side. He did what he always did, ran away. He runs away from the people that mattered to him the most because of his reverse logic that he's better off by himself, being alone and miserable.

Tears were now freely streaming down Cuddy's cheeks and when she looked up, her heart brought her to the one place that her mind wouldn't want her to recognize. Her heart knows where it truly belongs, to the sanctuary of the father of her unborn child. She saw that she was right in front of House's apartment building. Surely, her heart was not wandering at all. It brought her to the single place that started this all. She was now back where she started this all, 18 months ago.

Cuddy parked her car and then, slowly went out and approached House's apartment building. She might be walking in a dazed-like motion because she didn't notice it until she was standing right in front of the door of Apt. 2B. Knowing that it was locked, she went to grab her cellphone from her purse.

Instead, she was surprised to see the heirloom necklace that House left for her and besides it was a key whom she instantly knows was the key to House's apartment. There was also a post-it note attached to it. She lifted it out to read and the note was from Wilson saying:

_**I knew you will need this. **_

Cuddy smiled after reading it. Once again, she was very grateful over Wilson's constant need to take care of things. She took the key out and inserted it on its lock. The door creaked and produced a little noise. She slowly went inside checking in every single detail and if she was really being honest with herself, she was expecting to see the face of the father of her unborn child ready to reprimand her for violating the privacy of his home.

Her eyes scanned the wide space around her looking for a single clue that House might have come back. Everything was at it is by the last time she was here and that was just yesterday.

But, as she was getting nearer into the living room, she noticed that there were some papers lying on top of House's piano. Her heart started to beat faster with the knowledge that House might have really come back.

Shaking a bit, she went to approach the piano and was about to lift up one of the papers that were lying there when she heard a noise coming from behind her. It's as if she was suddenly rooted to her spot. She doesn't have the energy to turn around and check as to where exactly the noise came from. She felt her heart beating faster and louder now. This can't really be happening for real. House had come back. She needs to know that for sure.

It took Cuddy a minute or so, before she felt that her voice was cooperating with her again. She was about to call out House's name when suddenly the person who made the noise behind her speak, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, no. Who could it be? Well, surely, it can't be House, right? Since, he's somewhere across the Pacific Ocean. LOL, tell me your crazy ideas as to whom can it be. We'll find out soon on the next chapter by tomorrow (my time).<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

Helen


	5. Chapter 5  When Dreams Seem Real

_**Hehe, I "LOBED" the various reactions I got from my last chapter. Okies, I'm not that evil. So, I won't let you wait for long. And it's not Lucas, guys. I hated the guy's guts on Season 6 so rest assured, he won't be here.**_

_**Here, it is. But, please be attentive on this chapter. Remember, this is happening at the same time but on different time zones, okay?**_

_**** Once again, thank you for the reviews. Your comments are enough to make me keep going with this Huddy story. Special mention to my kababayan, **__**Horen_Downey.**__** Salamat for your "kuwelang" (cool) comments. If only, you can understand what she's saying, #Huddies, you'll have a laughter trip, too.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. All belongs to the genius but madman, David Shore and Company. But, I do own Nana Sela and Jacque here. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5 – WHEN DREAMS SEEM REAL<p>

* * *

><p><em>It took Cuddy a minute or so, before she felt that her voice was cooperating with her again. She was about to call out House's name when suddenly the person who made the noise behind her speaks, "What are you doing here?"<em>

To say that Cuddy was utterly shocked when she heard House's voice behind her was an understatement. Her mind might be playing this hopeful trick on her because there is no way House would be standing behind her, right? This is just but another blow of reality to her bleeding heart that her tired mind had conjured to come up with an illusion that House was indeed back and is just standing a few feet behind her. Her one and only love and her heart's innermost desire might be looking at her back right this very moment.

And so, Cuddy had to force her body to actually take that risk and turns around to properly see that her ears were just not playing tricks on her. She had never wished for anything to become true in her entire life than this precise moment.

To her ultimate surprise, House was indeed standing a few feet from her and looking so lost and confused, too himself. Cuddy wasted no time and immediately run towards the one man she longed to see and locked him in an eternal embrace that will help convey all those words she couldn't find the strength to speak now. She buried her face at the crook of his neck and whispered words in a chant-like manner. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…."

House, just continually stood frozen at his spot. His genius mind couldn't fathom this strange turn of events. How is it possible that the one woman he can't keep off his mind is now standing and locked in an embrace with him? If this is a dream, then he wishes to never wake up. If this is another delusion, he wanted this to last for as long as possible. This felt so good for it to end.

But like everything else around him, House finds it in his self to question every single clue that presents to him as something that is weird. His need to constantly search for answers won in the end. This mystery puzzle needs to be solved as soon as possible.

And so, with reluctance because he doesn't want to lose Cuddy's warm embrace, he slowly forced his heart to listen to what his brain was trying to tell him all along. There are questions to be answered and his mind won't settle for nothing but to solve them immediately. He can still hear Cuddy's chanting voice and he knew that she was in tears and in total wreck. He had to be very careful here because he wouldn't want to upset her again and have her running away from him in no time.

Still, it took a minute for House to actually find his voice and then he carefully whispered, "Cuddy…you have to let go first."

Almost instantly, he felt Cuddy shaking her head as if to say NO and her chant was becoming louder now. More I'M SORRY chants between sobs can be heard within the four walls of his apartment.

House, feeling that his little patience was being tested, tried to speak louder and more sternly now. "CUDDY, let go. We have to talk." He gently tried pushing her away and unlocks her death-grip around his neck.

But, as soon as Cuddy felt that House was about to free himself from her embrace, she tightened her grip as if never wanting to let go. She wouldn't allow him to run away from her again. He went back and there's no way that she's going lose him one more time. In a louder and more stubborn voice now, she said, "PLEASE, HOUSE. DON'T LET GO."

About to give up, House tried to appeal to her once again by using her first name, "Lisa…"

In response, House heard an unfamiliar voice calling him by his first name, too and that person was actually touching him. Now, in a state of panic because he wouldn't want to lose Cuddy, he tried to pry away from that someone's touch and tried to call for Cuddy's name again. "Lisa…"

Fate might have really hate House because almost instantly, he no longer can feel Cuddy's embrace and her voice were swallowed by the air surrounding him. One last desperate attempt, he called out her name again, "CUDDY.."

And then, House felt that he was suddenly jolted awake by someone else's death grip upon his left shoulders. "GREGORY… hey, wake up.." He heard the worry on that unfamiliar voice again. House opened his eyes and still in a state of blurriness, saw Jacque's pale face looming over him on his bed.

She spoke again. "Hey, you were murmuring a name in your sleep. Are you okay?" Uncertainty was still evident in her voice as she continued to stare back at House's disoriented stare at her.

She went to touch the man's face in front of her when she heard him speak, "I'm okay. What are you doing here?" House didn't appreciate the fact that someone else had witness his moment of disorientation a few minutes ago.

He was staring back at Jacque's eyes with a bit of anger now. And then, he saw the woman backed away from him and stood up from his bed before hearing her say, "Nana asked me to wake you up for dinner. Come on. We'll wait for you at the dining room." With that, she left him alone again.

House just let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling recalling what he just dreamed about. It feels so surreal as if Cuddy was really just standing within the same room with him. He could still hear her chanting voice saying I'M SORRY over and over again. What was she sorry for? That is one thing he can't comprehend from his dream. He knew that he was the one that is at fault with her with the horrible thing he did before he left, so why was she the one apologizing on his dream? What does that even mean? Or does that even mean something? Was that even relevant at all to this twisted situation that they are in?

So many questions and yet he can't come up with definite answers. More confusing thoughts are coming in to his mind now trying to understand deeper what his dream meant.

House might have stayed longer in bed contemplating his dream without much conscious thought because he suddenly felt someone else's weight on his bed again followed by a familiar voice this time around, "Gregory, hijo. Are you sure you're okay? You look pale really." Nana Sela's voice now rang to his ears.

"I'm okay, Nana. I'm just about to go out. I'm sorry. I'll be there in five minutes." House tried to reassure the old woman after seeing her worried expression. He's not yet ready to open up to her and share his thoughts. This woman can read him like an open book and if he's not going to be very careful, in no time, he'll be forced to pour out his heart and mind to her.

He went to sit up and rub his damaged thigh. He was about to take out his bottle of Vicodin from his jean's pocket when he heard her voice saying, "You do know you can tell me everything, right? Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm always here to listen."

House turned around to look back at his Nana Sela's intense gaze. Then, he immediately looked away again. "I know, Nana. Just not this time, please." Try as he might, his Nana Sela is another person that he can't lie to just like his own mother. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and dry swallowed another 2 pills.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent during dinner. Nana Sela was sitting at the far end of the table for six while House sat across from Jacque. He was pleased to know that no one mentioned about his "episode" right before dinner.<p>

House truly missed Nana Sela's Filipino cuisine and he was more than glad that he was served with his favorite pork _Adobo _dish. This is Nana Sela's specialty. For their drinks, he was served with freshly-squeezed Mango juice since it's the fruit's season now in this tropical country.

The 3 people on the dining table were determined to finish their dinner without saying a word. But, when dessert was served which is another delicious specialty of Nana Sela called _Buko_ pie, the old woman suddenly spoke from her spot. "Gregory, what are your plans?"

House who was more than enjoying the silence didn't register first what his Nana Sela asked from him. He looked up when he noticed that the two women were now staring at him. "Pardon me?"

It was Jacque who spoke this time. "Nana was asking you about your plans here. How long are you planning to stay?"

House swallowed the piece of pie he was currently chewing first before answering them, "Ahmm, I don't know. It depends if I can practice medicine here." He addressed his answer more to Jacque than to his Nana Sela because he was still avoiding the possibility that the old woman might know that he was trying to hide from something or rather someone. And then, he looked down at his plate again.

Jacque smiled at his reluctance and then in a cheerful manner told him something he didn't expect from the younger woman as based on her pale appearance. "Well, on that part, I might be of great help to you. I'm actually the Chief Administrator at St. Luke's Medical Center."

House suddenly looks up from his plate and stared in awe at Jacque. "What?"

This time around, it was evident that Jacque was having a great time looking at this grumpy doctor's reactions. "Ahmm, I am Dr. Jacqueline House, an Endocrinologist and Chief Administrator of St. Luke's Medical Center. So, I can actually help you secure all those pertinent papers that will allow you to practice medicine in the country." She said with much pride as she somehow tilted her chin up while still looking directly at House.

House, who still can't believe that this fragile person in front of him was actually an accomplished woman just continually stared back at her. Then, he heard her speak again. "Like I said before, you can now close your mouth." Jacque couldn't help herself but to make fun of this broken man.

Nana Sela was having fun herself seeing the interaction between the two doctors from across the table. And then, she decided to cut House some slack, "Now, Jacque. I told you to be easy on the guy." Then, she turned to address House. "Yes, Gregory. She's a doctor, too. And a stubborn one like you, too if I may add. She might be able to help you about your concern."

House after being left out from his trance then answered, "Okay. But, I do have one condition. I don't want for my stay and practice here to be published to International journals."

On that comment, he saw that both women raised their eyebrows. Jacque beat the older woman into responding, "And why would that be? Hiding from someone back home?" She was more than curious to know why this world-renowned Diagnostician seems to be so elusive.

House answered her a bit abrasively, "None of your business." He didn't want to explain to them his reasons. But, he knew that they would not just let him off the hook just like that without saying something a bit. And so, he tried to explain, "Something just happened and I just don't want the International Medical Media interfering my stay and practice here." Then, he looked back down at his plate hoping that will be enough for the two women for now.

Nana Sela tried to catch Jacque's eyes from across the table when the older woman saw that she was about to say something more. Then, she said, "Okay. Jacque will make sure that the International Medical Media won't know about your stay here. But, you do know that she can't keep that for long, right? Your name is widely spoken on the Medical field, Gregory. Soon, they will hear that you chose to practice in this Third World Country. That reason alone will create a huge media buzz."

House, still looking at his plate answered her, "I know. And thank you." He looked up and stared at Nana Sela then to Jacque. The young woman just nodded her acknowledgment. Then, House stood up and said, "If you'll excuse me. I want to go back to my room." Without waiting for their reply, he stood up from the table and slowly went back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>** APARTMENT 2B<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It took Cuddy a minute or so, before she felt that her voice was cooperating with her again. She was about to call out House's name when suddenly the person who made the noise behind her speaks, "What are you doing here?"<em>

Cuddy immediately turned around when she heard a female voice from behind her. She didn't recognize the voice at first but she was able to detect the foreign accent that goes with the English question she received.

It took a few seconds for Cuddy to actually recognize the Russian masseuse that House married 2 months ago. She can't even remember her name. The young woman was closely studying her from where she was standing a few feet across from her.

She was surprised a bit when she heard her speak again and addressed her with her title, "Dr. Cuddy, I asked what are you doing here?"

Cuddy released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. And then, in a much calmer voice, she answered her with another question. "What's your name again?"

The woman might have felt a bit insulted that she doesn't remember her name because she rolled her eyes. "It's Dominika."

"Right." Cuddy began to say. "Well, I didn't know you were here. I just want to…"

Dominika cut her off while she was trying to explain. "Never mind. No need to explain. I guess, that's none of my business. I just went to pick up some papers and a few things I left here." The young woman saw that the doctor was obviously very confused about her presence here right this very moment. "I'll go on my way now."

She went to turn around and leave when she heard a low voice that she wasn't even sure if it came from the same woman she was talking to. "Do you know where he is?"

Dominika glanced back to see the doctor not looking at her but on the floor. It's as if she was debating against herself if she should ask her that question or not. She took empathy on the forlorn expression that she can see on her face. She gave her an honest answer. "No. I don't."

Cuddy just nodded her response to the answer she got from her question.

Dominika turned to leave again but she couldn't help herself but to give this woman a little hope. And so, she added, "Look, I don't exactly know what happened between the two of you. But, I do know that Greg was hurting."

Upon hearing House's first name from the younger woman's lips, Cuddy looked up and stared at her. She was about to call out this woman for daring to call her man's name when Dominika once again preceded her. "Yes, I know. I probably know more just by observing the two of you. Only a blind person can't see the longing you two both carry on through your eyes when you think the other one wasn't looking. Remember, I was with the two of you in your office when he asked you to sign a document. Even from a new observer, it was obvious that both of you were hurting and still care for each other."

Cuddy, hearing all these went back to staring at the floor. She doesn't want to see the compassion she can read from the younger woman's eyes. She's too proud to take them. But, she was still all ears to everything that Dominika was saying.

"During the wedding, I honestly thought one of you will do something to stop it. I saw how Greg followed your movement through his eyes when you turned around before we exchanged our vows. I knew he was just standing there like a ghost going through the motion that was expected of him."

Cuddy still felt herself cringed when she once again heard Dominika addressed House by his first name. She wanted to correct the woman but she just doesn't have the energy now. Instead, she felt tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks.

The younger woman continued with her tirade of words. "And after everyone went home that night, I told Greg that I really do like him and wanted more from our fake wedding. I started kissing him and he kissed back…"

On this part, Cuddy wanted to cover her ears. She doesn't need to hear all these. She doesn't even know why Dominika was saying all these things now. What was her goal here? To hurt her more? To take revenge? This is too much for her to take. She was too emotional right now to deal with this.

She was about to reprimand the younger woman and tell her to stop when she heard the BUT part of her sentence. "But, when he opened his eyes and stared back at me, I knew he wasn't thinking of me when he kissed back. All along, it was you on his mind. That's why it's as if he was suddenly burned when he realized I wasn't YOU. He stood up and left me on the couch. Ever since then, there was no contact between us except when I do massage his leg. But even that didn't become regular because he chose to drown himself more with alcohol and his drugs. I guess, he's feeling guilty every time he thinks of you and me massaging his leg."

This time around, Dominika gave Cuddy her back before she finally added, "I hope you find him. And when you do, please don't ever let go of him." With that, she went to leave without turning back again.

Cuddy heard the door closed before she collapses on the piano bench. She was really crying openly now after hearing all that Dominika said. She knew House was hurting but she doesn't know as to what extent. Hearing someone else's statement about House and how he was trying to cope after she left him made her heart aches more for the man she actually loves for decades now. How can she claim that she loves him and yet failed to see his innermost pain? How can she be this blind when all along her man was crying for her help? Did she really try to be this passive towards him in the pretense of protecting herself to more pain?

So many thoughts running through her mind and Cuddy felt like she was about to collapse any moment. She forced herself to stand and slowly with blurry vision due to her non-stop tears, she entered House's bedroom. What she saw on top of the small table beside his bed brought more giant tears to her eyes. Staring back at her as if to mock her for her stupidity is a picture frame of the same "Family" Photo inside the necklace's locket House left for her. Cuddy was looking at her smiling face on that photo with Rachel and House's grumpy stare.

In shaky feet, she approached the small table and with more trembling hands, she lifted the picture frame. She gradually brought herself to sit on House's bed and hug the frame near her heart. More audible cries can be heard now and as if reminding her more of her mistakes, nature might have been mourning together with her right this very moment when she heard rain drops starting to pour outside House's bedroom window.

She cried all the way more and went to lie down on House's bed taking in his manly scent that was still present on his sheets and pillows. Her tears were freely streaming down her cheeks now like a river flowing. She had been crying for like two hours before exhaustion finally took over and she surrendered herself to the call of the gods of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Woah, this is my longest chapter ever. I planned to cut this into 2 chapters but I realized that I wouldn't want to leave you guys in another cliffhanger again. So, show your appreciation on the reviews? LOL.<strong>_

_**** Just a warning for the coming chapters. There is a reason why this story is labeled under "M" rating. Succeeding chapters will now travel down the road of Angst and Drama. We'll see more tears ahead of us before we get to see rainbows and roses.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

Helen


	6. Chapter 6  Missing You

_**And so, we go on. This is what happens after both their dreams, still happening at the same time on different time zone.**_

_**More Salamat (Thank You) for the wonderful reviews. You didn't disappoint me, #Huddies. My longest chapter got my most number of reviews, too along with more than 30 STORY ALERT Notifications. Now, if only my closet readers will say HI to me in the comments. LOL, come on. Don't be shy. I don't bite. :)**_

_**** Special mention to this person who posted this: **_**HannaMontana:**_"i don't like u but i like your story :) update soon."_

_**++ What can I say? THANK YOU? I guess, you're one of those #Huddy fellows on twitter who always say that they don't like my tweets and yet, they continue to follow my activities. **_

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. Just borrowing characters from David Shore and his fellows.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6 – MISSING YOU<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>APARTMENT 2B, PRINCETON, NEW JERSEY, USA – 9am<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuddy began to stir from her lala land when she felt the sun's rays coming in from House's bedroom windows. She reluctantly opened her eyes to check what time is it from the digital clock on top of the small table to her left. She saw that the figures were clearly showing her that it's now 9am in the morning. She rubbed her eyes with her hands to make sure that she got the right time.<p>

When she looked back to once again check the time, she saw that it was indeed 9am. She couldn't remember having to sleep this late ever since her break-up with House. She had trouble sleeping soundly through the night after having to sleep alone on her huge bed again. Her bed feels empty without House's warmth besides her and the feeling of sense of security she got every time House will lock her in his protective arms.

She must admit though that during the first nights that House did spend the night with her, it took some time for her to get used to him sleeping beside her because the grumpy Diagnostician snores. Remembering those first nights brought a smile on her face when she recalled how adorable House had looked when she called him about his snoring and he strongly denied it with a cute pout.

Cuddy was not surprised at all to know that she once again able to sleep through the night and this late in the morning. She knows that being in House's bed with his familiar scent lingering on his sheets and pillows lulled her to morphus state. Her exhausted might have known that she was at her man's own bed and that she was protected by his "presence".

As she moved to sit, her fingers brushed something hard and saw the picture frame she was holding securely near her heart last night. She was once again reminded why she was here at her former lover's sanctuary. She took hold of the picture frame again and stared at the man who was somehow staring back at her.

Tracing House's facial contours with her right hand, she slowly tried to imagine what it was like to run her fingertips at his scruffy cheeks, the feeling of adoration she always felt when House will unconsciously lean in to her touch. She rarely sees her favorite Diagnostician that content and letting his guards down for a few seconds to enjoy her need to show her tenderness towards him. It was indeed a great feeling to be able to witness how "soft" and tender House can be when he was with her.

Closing her eyes now, Cuddy felt like House was actually in front of her and looking intensely back at her. She can imagine his ocean blue eyes slowly caressing her back with no actual touching but just by his penetrating stare. No words exchanged between them were needed when they are together on those moments. Oh, how she missed those times when they were just simply content to be with each other's company.

She was put out of her reverie and realized that she was about to cry again when she heard her phone ringing. She took it from the top of the table and saw that it was her sister, Julia who was calling.

"Lisa, where are you? Are you okay?" Cuddy heard her sister asked her without a proper greeting.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just about to call you. How was Rachel?" The Dean answered back in a hoarse voice due from her crying the night before and dried her newly-formed tears with her right hand while holding her phone on the left.

"She slept well through the night but is now looking for you. What time will you be here?" Julia, even through the phone can hear how exhausted her sister is.

"I'll be on my way there now. Tell Rach, I'll see her in 20 minutes." Cuddy disconnected the call right away without waiting for Julia's response back.

She needs to compose herself first before she gets to tell her family especially her mother, Arlene that she's pregnant and with House's baby no less. She can already imagine the massive "lecture" she will receive from her mother knowing how the older woman had tried to reconcile House and her during the pseudo-suing incident. She was sure that she will hear the huge, "I TOLD YOU SO" comment from Arlene and that she's indeed an idiot with impossible standards.

She remembered how she negated what House had said of her mom's plan to force them to "team up" against her by pretending to sue them and the hospital but in reality, the older woman was just actually trying to make them get back together. She doesn't even know that Arlene actually "approved" of House as her boyfriend enough to try to salvage their relationship. And when, her mother just looked back at her when she was telling House that whatever her mom was doing was just part of her list long reasons to get back at her, she was genuinely surprised to know that was indeed Arlene's goal all along.

By her own mother's twisted logic, she was saying that only House and Cuddy can put up with each other. And Arlene was trying to make them both see and realized that reality. Now, knowing that she's carrying House's child and that she might never see him again, Cuddy doesn't know how to address this "issue" to Arlene.

Taking in a deep breath to calm down her nerves, Cuddy went to stand up from House's bed and then still holding the precious picture frame, she went out of the bedroom.

When she passed by the piano on House's living room, she remembered the scattered papers she saw there last night when Dominika interrupted her. She slowly approached the piano and in broad daylight, she was able to see now that most are Music Sheets lying haphazardly on top of the shiny surface of House's most beloved instrument.

There were about 10 music sheets there but what caught Cuddy's attention the most was her name on one of those sheets written on the Title lines. She slowly went to lift up that particular sheet and she gasped when she read the title as, _Cuddy's Serenade_. Besides it, she saw the date that it was written. She will always remember that exact date because that was the time when her sweet daughter Rachel had her baby naming ceremony. She recalled how she and House had their episodes of "dancing around each other" pranks when she was trying to "trap" him not to attend such an important event in her daughter's life. And she was trying to forget House's look when they met at the hospital's entrance door that snowy night and her failed attempt to actually tell him that in reality, she really wanted him to be present there.

Recalling those times, she didn't realize that she was once again in tears until she saw one drop of her own tears on the sheet she was holding. House wrote a song for her that night? Cuddy has no background in music and so, she can't understand the various notes that were staring back at her on that piece of sheet. All she can think about was how sweet of a gesture it is from the man she rarely sees the soft side. She can visibly imagine him composing this song for her while trying to drown himself with Bourbon and his loneliness.

How come he never mentioned this to her when they were together? How come she never got to hear him play this wonderful and sweet memoir? Hearing him play this for her might have been included to all those treasured shared memories she truly cherished till now deep within her heart. God, she wanted him to play this for her while intensely looking at his penetrating blue eyes. This is indeed one of those missed opportunities they could have shared and enjoyed in bliss.

"_Where are you, House? Come back, please."_ Cuddy heard herself speak in a tiny whisper while still looking down at one of the evidence of House's genuine and rare love for her. She then went to touch her still flat tummy and address their unborn child. _"We need you. Our baby needs you."_

Somehow, she heard a soft whisper back calling her name from somewhere in the wind that reached her heart and filled her with hope that the father of her unborn child will eventually come to back "home" to them where he truly belongs. With a small smile, still holding her "Family" photo frame and her song, she went out of the door with a sweet promise to come back here where she still felt House's "presence."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PAMPANGA, PHILIPPINES – 9pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>House, instead of going back to his room chose to go out on the <em>veranda<em> to clear his thoughts. Thirty six hours had passed and yet he can still clearly remember Cuddy's shaky posture when he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered those foreign words to her. He was cursing himself now for actually choosing to say those words in a language that surely the love of his life won't comprehend. That could have been his last oral words towards her and yet he chose to be an epic coward by whispering it via_ Tagalog_ words.

"_Idiot."_ He said to himself out loud.

He felt his leg throbbing again and so, he took the bottle of Vicodin from his jean's pocket. Opening the lid, he dry swallowed 2 pills. He went to look up at the sky and saw several stars. He vaguely remembered when he was a small boy at around six, his mother once told him that when one just truly wish upon a star, his innermost desire will be granted.

Of course, during that time even at such a young age being in advance when it comes to his gifted intelligence, he didn't believe her. Wishes and dreams are just for foolish people. But, now seeing the clear night sky on this other side of the world, Gregory House, the one man who only relies on logic and solid facts presented by Science wanted nothing but to truly succumbed to that childhood belief.

And if he was being honest with himself, he knows what his heart wants to whisper to whoever it is up there that will listen to his innermost desire to make his wish come true. He closed his eyes and without really realizing it, softly whispered, "_Be happy, Cuddy."_

Someone might have been listening to him right that very moment because he somehow felt a whisper back from the night wind surrounding him calling for his name and filled his heart with more longing over the one woman he left back "home." He knew then that no matter how much he tried, Cuddy's face and memories will be forever engraved deep within his broken soul.

As what the movie once said, _"People come and go into this world, but the memories live on." _Taking in a deep breath into the warm night, he felt reassured that his woman was safe. Opening his eyes once again, he turns around and finds his way to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahmm, I guess I lied. This is not yet part of those angsty chapters that we'll get. The next one will surely be it since I will now jump on the months so we can be nearer to the much anticipated meeting of our love birds again.<strong>_

_**Quote taken from one of my favorite local movies called, "Pangako Sa'yo" (A PROMISE TO YOU).**_

_**Share me your thoughts? Closet readers, just wave HI at me on the comments part. Hehe, thanks for reading.**_

Helen


	7. Chapter 7  As Days Go By

_**Wow, I am getting more STORY ALERT Notifications every chapter but the closet readers still keep on hiding. Hehe, oh well. As long as, you guys are still reading.**_

_**Everything is still happening at the same time but on different time zones.**_

** _**Special mention to these 3 fellows who are posting awesome comments but not logging in. Many THANK YOU's to **_**Carla, Sarah and Marinel. **_**From now on, I'm gonna call you TRES MARIAS. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING though I would have liked to bring home Dr. Cuddy with me so I can stare at her the whole day.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 – AS DAYS GO BY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[4 MONTHS LATER]<strong>

Lisa Cuddy continued to count the days that she is "separated" from the man of her dreams and the father of her unborn child. _Four months, twelve days, seven hours, and twenty minutes_ had gone by since the last time she saw House.

But in her heart, it feels like that it was just yesterday. The look he gave her before turning his back from her is still freshly buried within the four walls of her bleeding heart. Nothing can compare for the aching pain she felt every time her mind will conjure that image at the forefront of her conscious thoughts.

There were so many _IF ONLY _scenarios she was able to come up with to prevent that fateful afternoon from happening that started this all. If only she didn't give up on him that night when she found out about his use of Vicodin again; if only her sister, Julia didn't mention the word "candies"; if only she gave him the chance to explain himself more before walking away from him and be deaf to his continued plea to stay with him; if only she wasn't that stubborn enough to take him back after Wilson went to her office to tell her to give House one more chance; if only she listened to her heart when it was telling her to go to him when Wilson told her that House was once again traveling down the road of destruction that night their friend went to knock at her door and almost in the break of tears told her that House needs her in his life even if they are not sleeping together; if only she did something even if how stupid it can be to stop his sham wedding to that promiscuous woman, Dominika; if only for once she did listen to her mother, Arlene telling her that it was House and only House that can put up with her and vice versa and that she's being an idiot with impossible standards for letting him go; if only she told House how deeply touched she was when she heard him say that he trusted her above everyone else even after everything that had happened between them in that Prep Room and told him back that she also still trusted him; if only she had the courage to finally surrender to what her heart was telling her over her mind to give in and just embrace him after he said that he feels hurt; if only she said more rather than her I'M SORRY before he walks away from her in her hospital hallway; if only she did come after him when she saw him turns his back to her after resignedly telling her that it wasn't her fault that his hurting; THEN all of this longing could have been prevented.

So many regrets and what if's and yet she can't do anything as the days go passing by without seeing him and feeling his intense gaze upon her every time he is at her close proximity. All she has are bitter sweet memories of him and the necklace that she kept near her heart since she left House's apartment that day. Since that day on, she didn't take it off from around her neck because she needs to feel it against her beating heart that only continuously beats just for the sake of living and not because she really wanted to. She needed it to remind her that somewhere out there, the father of her unborn child is actually breathing and maybe, thinking of their treasured shared memories, too.

She also kept the Music Sheet containing House's sweet memoir of her. _Cuddy's Serenade _is safely kept at a drawer near her bed while the "Family" Photo of her, House and Rachel was also placed on top of the small table nearest her side of the bed so that she can stare at it every single night and not forget the face of the man that will forever haunt her dreams, not that she can actually forget his face because even if she wanted to, House is like the air she breathes that is very essential for her survival.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy now seven months pregnant arrived early Monday morning at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for a scheduled Board Meeting that day. The doctors and the staff knew that even if the Dean was glowing on the outside, they know that she's indeed hurting deep inside. Her happiness doesn't reach her eyes. The sparkle they usually see there was forever gone along with the sudden disappearance of the cranky Diagnostician.

It took some time for the hospital buzz milling around the hospital about the absence of the famous Diagnostician to finally die because no one was indeed expecting that Dr. Gregory House will actually have the courage to leave PPTH and Princeton for good. They knew that House hated change and wherever he is at the moment, he will just eventually get tired of it and go back to the one place he feels at home to.

But to everyone's surprise, it has been 4 months already and they haven't seen a single glance of the hospital's biggest "ass". What is more surprising is by the time that they noticed that House is no longer wrecking havoc within the four walls of the hospital, their favorite Dean of Medicine also started to lose that glowing sparkle behind her eyes. She no longer has that confident stride within her when she walks around her supreme territory. It's as if life has been taken away from her right from the moment that Dr. House also disappeared.

Of course, it was obvious to everyone that this two "events" are solely interconnected. They knew that House's absence has something to do with Cuddy's lack of energy and vigor, too.

More theories circulated when one warm afternoon, Dr. Lisa Cuddy while in the middle of her clinic duty passed out and it was only fortunate that the ever caring Dr. James Wilson was also on his way to the clinic to do his duty. After which, it was confirmed that PPTH's Dean was pregnant and there was only one ultimate person guilty of charged to be the father of the child and that is the now missing Dr. Gregory House.

Even if everyone was wondering as to what led to the sudden departure of PPTH's biggest jerk, Dr. Gregory House, no one actually had the courage to approach either Dr. James Wilson or the Dean herself, Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

Furthermore, Arlene Cuddy herself only has a vague idea as to why House left while her daughter was carrying his child. She was only told by both her daughters about the car crash incident and then, House's disappearance right after. Cuddy was able to convince her not to probe more questions and eventually the older Cuddy just stopped because she saw how deeply affected Lisa was every time she brought up House's need to run away, especially now that she is having their child. In time, Arlene just accepted the fact that her daughter might actually be raising two kids on her own now since there was no single news about the whereabouts of the father of the child.

When Cuddy arrived at the Nurse's station, she was greeted by Nurse Brenda with a smile while she was handed with some papers containing her messages. "Good morning, Dr. Cuddy."

Dr. Lisa Cuddy on auto-pilot also smiled back in return and said, "Good morning, too Brenda." She took her messages and slowly walked towards her office. Till this very moment, every day while she goes to her office, she still can't help it but to expect to hear a snarky comment from an all too familiar voice coming from behind her.

Sighing in disappointment, because once again, that snarky comment didn't come, she opened her office door and prepared for another busy but boring day ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the globe, Dr. Gregory House is as miserable as ever. <em>Four months, twelve days, seven hours, and twenty minutes<em> had gone by since he decided to run as far away as possible from his one true love and be a coward.

More than ever, his leg is hurting more and even though he refused to fully acknowledge it, he knows that whatever pain he is feeling now is not only due to the giant missing muscle on his leg but also from the huge hole on his lonely heart.

Lisa Cuddy is always still part of his everyday thoughts. Even in his dreams, he still can't hide from her. Try as he might, when he closes his eyes at night, he can still vividly see Cuddy's face, her eyes, her lips, her voice, her body and everything about her. The woman is not only on his thoughts when he is wide awake when his mind will go into an overdrive thinking of possible scenarios he can prevent that fateful afternoon from happening.

So many IF ONLY scenarios were constantly playing on his mind. IF ONLY that Cancer Scare incident didn't happen; if only he didn't make himself a big fool in taking that single Vicodin that night after he got the call from Wilson that Cuddy has lesions on her lungs; if only he wasn't that coward to deal with his emotional demons of losing the one woman that can actually stoop up to him; if only he didn't give in to the call of the drugs; if only he was just man enough to be by Cuddy's side without actually being scared to expose his emotional fears of losing her; if only he did give Cuddy more valid reasons to give him one more chance that night when she went to his apartment to break up with him; if only he did come after her when she turns her back at him after saying goodbye; if only he didn't try to wallow his pain and misery to various faceless hookers and alcohol afterwards; if only he didn't try to forget his loneliness by marrying the first woman in need he met; if only he did something to convince Cuddy to give him another chance when Arlene tried to make them reconcile; if only he also told Cuddy that he needs her when he told her that he trusted her on that Prep Room; if only he didn't let himself be blinded with rage and jealousy by the painful scene he saw at her window that afternoon, THEN all of these suffering and longing from their separation could have been prevented.

House wondered how she is doing and if she really was able to move on from him already. God, he only hopes now that he is no longer at her sight anymore, that she is least safe and happy with her daughter Rachel. He missed them both and all the times that they had spent together.

Slowly, House is able to build a new life on this warm country with more than 7, 000 islands and over 200 dialects. It only took a month through the help and influence of Dr. Jacqueline House for the famous Diagnostician to secure all the needed pertinent documents for him to practice Medicine on this foreign land.

Currently, he is also running his own Diagnostic Department with 3 doctors each with their own specialty as his new team. Jacque was able to convince the Board of Directors of St. Luke's Medical Center to open up a Pioneering Department of Diagnostics by enticing them of the fact that they will be the first hospital to actually open up a Diagnostic Department on the entire country.

Though, House will never admit it, he was indeed grateful for all of Jacque's help. Because of her, at least his concern about securing a job is no longer a problem. True to her word, Jacque also secured his license to practice Medicine on this side of the planet without being on the radar of International Medical Media yet. So far, after 4 months, no one knows where the hell Dr. Gregory House suddenly vanished to.

With all these on his mind, the staff of St. Luke's Medical Center saw the world-renowned Diagnostician enters the front door of the hospital with his famous scowl face and this time around wearing dark sunglasses holding his cane and carrying his backpack. His office was located at the second floor of the building.

As a habit that he really wants to stop already but can't help it, he glances towards his left to where his mind knows Cuddy's office is located back when he was at PPTH. Of course, he can't see the office of his favorite raven beauty but that of his new boss, and "sister", Dr. Jacqueline House whom he is hiding from knowing that he is again to be reprimanded for being an hour late than his usual log in time. He was not in the mood to deal with her now because he had drowned himself again from too much booze on the bar he went to. He can already feel his head throbbing from the hung-over he got last night.

And as always, his luck is obviously not today because he suddenly hears her screeching voice calling his name in a high pitch tone. "DR. HOUSE!"

House tried to limp as fast as he can towards the elevator but even in her 7 months pregnant weight, Dr. Jacqueline House still has two functioning legs than can surpass his limping ones. He can hear her steps behind him and he was forced to actually stop. He took off his sunglasses and turns around to address her in a mocking tone, "Yes, Dr. Preggo. It's too early for you to be awake as of this time."

The pregnant woman begun to roll her eyes at her troublesome Diagnostician before saying in a controlled voice, "Do you know what time is it? You're supposed to be in the clinic two hours ago."

Gregory House also rolled his eyes before answering her, "Yeah, but you see I didn't get enough sleep last night so…."

But he was immediately cut off by the furious Chief Administrator in front of him who took hold of his left arm and squeezed it hard. "I don't care. You still have to do your job. Since you missed your hours today, you have to make up for them. I expect you to be in the clinic for 4 hours tomorrow." With that, she turned on her heels back to her office while the grumpy doctor just grimaced from her painful grip on his shoulders a few seconds ago.

Feeling that everyone's eyes was on him that moment, he wore his sunglasses again and slowly walks to the elevator to go to his office and take a nap.

* * *

><p><em>House was brought out of his slumber when he heard some noises from behind him. Taking a second or two to adjust his eyes to the unfamiliar dark room where he was in, he turns around and saw a familiar figure giving him her back. Even through the darkness, he can already tell who that person is. <em>

_It's the one woman that is constantly "bugging" his conscious mind and almost every night, too in his dreams. He saw Cuddy's shoulders were shaking and instantly knew that she is crying. He can hear her sobs now but she must not have sense his presence yet because she continuously cry her heart out and kept looking down at the floor. _

_House lifted up his left hand and reached out to her. When he was about to touch her right shoulder, he was surprised to hear her say, "Why are you giving up on us, House?" _

_The Diagnostician though still very confused why he was once again in the presence of Lisa Cuddy found his self answering her, "It's not you that I am giving up, Cuddy. I'm giving up my own happiness."_

_Upon hearing him say this, Cuddy immediately looked up and stared at her beloved's intense gaze."Why do you feel the need to give up your happiness? Can't you be happy with me? Together with Rachel?"_

_House saw tears streaming down Cuddy's face now. He wanted to reach out to her and wipe her tears. God, how he wanted to just hold her and let her feel how much she truly means to him. But, instead he avoided her gaze and looked down while saying, "You know, I'll never be able to make both you and Rachel happy, Cuddy. I tried but being the miserable bastard that I am, I only managed to drag you down with me with my pain and misery. I wouldn't want that for you and Rachel. You deserve so much better."_

_Crying louder now because she couldn't stop her tears while hearing how the one man she truly loves try to negate everything they could have together because of his irrational fears, in a shaky voice, Cuddy answered him back, "But, it's you that I want, House. I want no one else. Why can't you just accept that you also deserve to be loved? I love you. I always will. And I need you. WE need you." _

_While she was saying that, House saw that she went to touch her stomach and that was the only time that he noticed something different from her. She was glowing and smiling through her tears while gently caressing her protruding stomach. Full shocked can now be seen on House's face as he realized that Cuddy is pregnant._

_For a moment, he just kept staring at her because this turn of events is indeed shocking. Before he can actually find his voice again, he heard Cuddy speak again, "Please come back, House. WE need you." And just like that, she suddenly vanished from his sight. _

_Now reacting in a panic, House called her name in the hope to bring her back in front of him. "CUDDY!"_

House lifts his head up from his desk and finds himself alone in his office in the middle of the day. He slowly realizes that everything was just another dream. Only this time, its content made him confused all the way more. What does that even mean? Is it really possible that Cuddy is pregnant? If she is, does she even want him to be there with him? Doesn't she loathe him for what he did to her and to Rachel? Is she going to give him a second chance to be with her and their baby? Is he capable of being a father to his own child? Is Cuddy even able to carry their baby to term? Is it safe for her? What if there will be some complications?

Once again, his thoughts are on overdrive and it's really not helping his throbbing head. He took out his bottle of Vicodin from his desk drawer and dry swallowed 2 pills. And then, he glances at his watch to see that it's almost 12 noon. Feeling his stomach rumbling, he stood up and decided to take care of that for now knowing that more confusing thoughts about Cuddy is about to come.

* * *

><p><em>Lisa Cuddy was peacefully sleeping once again at House's bed when suddenly there was a loud noise that can be heard from the front door. She went back to House's apartment after her stressful day from the hospital. Rachel was currently at her mom's house because Arlene knows that Cuddy is having a hard time keeping up with the ever energetic toddler now that she is 7 months pregnant. <em>

_The woman lying on the bed woke up from the noise and sat on the bed waiting to hear if the noise is coming nearer. She can hear footsteps entering the bedroom and her heart started to beat faster thinking that it might be a burglar or something. When she felt the person at the bedroom's door, she really was on the verge of screaming already when suddenly that person switches on the light._

_Cuddy was momentarily blinded by the sudden light that came to her vision but she immediately focused her eyes to the intruder. Staring back at her as equally shocked as her was the one person she was longing to see for months now._

_House was staring back at her and surprised about her presence in his room, too. Then, she heard him say in an angry tone, "What are you doing here?"_

_It took Cuddy a few seconds to recover from her initial shock before she finally answered him, "Oh my god, House. You're back." She can feel her tears rolling down her cheeks now and she went to stand up to be in House's arms again._

_House sensing her goal, rapidly called her out on it, "Stay where you are, Cuddy." Both of them were surprised as to how stern that voice came out._

_Cuddy now on her feet stayed rooted at her spot. With trembling voice, she tried to appeal to him, "House, I'm sorry. Please just let me explain first."_

_She was about to move towards him again when the man in front of her reprimanded her once more for her intended action, "I said stay where you are."_

_Okay, she has enough now. How dare him to order her just like that? Feeling herself getting angry, too she shouted back, "Why are you mad at me? You're the one who almost committed a crime against me. And then, like a coward, just run away leaving me alone. Leaving US alone. So, you don't get to be mad at me, House. I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO BE ANGRY AT YOU!"_

_She saw House stared back at her and lowered his eyes down to her stomach when he heard her say the word "us". Seeing his eyes widen when he suddenly realized that she's pregnant, he stumble backwards as if shocked by that truth. And as if trying to negate what he saw, he shook his head from side to side while saying, "NO, this can't be happening. This just can't be." _

_And then, Cuddy saw him turns his back and starts to walk away AGAIN. She can't let that happen. She needs to stop him. And so, she called him back, "House, please stop." But, as if not hearing her, House just continued walking and Cuddy now on a verge of panic, shouted his name louder, "HOUSE!"_

Cuddy suddenly wakes up and finds herself still on House's bed but alone in the darkness of his room. And then, she felt something wet between her thighs. In a hurry motion, she went to switch on the lamp beside the bed. What she saw when she lifted the sheets made her scream in shocked. _BLOOD. _She saw blood pooling down between her legs. With trembling hands, she grabbed her cellphone and called Wilson.

It took 3 rings before she heard an answer on the other line and then she said, "WILSON.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*DRUMS ROLLING* Oh no. Is Cuddy and the baby gonna be okay? There you go. That's our first part of the angstydrama chapters. Tell me your thoughts on the reviews. Also, an update might come in 2 days. A friend will be visiting me so the chapter might not be done like usual.  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

Helen


	8. Chapter 8  Losing YOU

_**BRACE YOURSELVES. And PARDON me in advance, #Huddies. This was really my original plan when I started this story. I am a Sadist at heart. You'll find out why. :(**_

_**Also, SALAMAT [THANK YOU] for the threats on the reviews I got from my previous chapter. Hehe, it means MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**_

_**In addition, I'm not a doctor nor do I intend to become one so in my own twisted logic, this is possible. Needless to say, this is still happening at the same time but on different time zones. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Just borrowing these characters whom I LOBE to torture more. They were created by the evil madman David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8 – <em>"LOSING"<em> YOU

* * *

><p><em>House suddenly finds himself in a secluded and dark unfamiliar building. He didn't know where he was but he can hear some strange noises coming from the door located at the far end of the hallway. <em>

_Slowly, approaching it, he felt his heart beat faster when out of nowhere from behind him, he saw Wilson almost running frantically towards that same door. His best friend didn't even seem to notice his presence when he passed by him and just immediately opened the said door. He heard him called out an all too familiar name as soon as the door burst open. "I'm coming, Cuddy. I'm coming. Just hold on."_

_Upon hearing her name, House took a faster stride towards that door, too. He needs to find out what's wrong with his woman. He needs to be by her side now. He didn't even have the time to think that Cuddy might not actually want to see him after all the horrible things he did to her. All he knew is that his beloved might be in danger. And he's the one who should be protecting and keeping her safe. Not his Oncologist best friend._

_Now at the door, even through the dark, House was able to right away recognize Cuddy's petite frame. He saw her lying on the floor with blood all over her and crying for help. She was in tears now and her continued plea for help was piercing through his heart. He couldn't bear just watching his one true love suffer in agony. He needs to do something for her to soothe her pain. He knows pain above everyone else and he wouldn't want that for anyone to experience especially not his beloved Cuddy._

_Moving towards her, without even fully realizing it, he saw Wilson kneeling in front of Cuddy as he tried to convince her to stand up on her feet. He was now also towering over them and it made him all the way more confused when they seem not to notice his presence at all. It's as if he was just a silent audience to a heart-breaking scene on a dramatic movie. He can almost touch them but his wandering mind is still working the mystery as to why they couldn't see him._

_House was about to also kneel down in front of Cuddy to talk to her when he saw that finally Wilson was able to make her stand on her feet by actually dragging her up and supporting her weight by putting both his two arms around her. Giant tears can still be seen freely flowing down her glossy cheeks and he saw Cuddy's blank stare. This time around, House knows that the ever confident Dean is in total wreck. _

_The famous Diagnostician just continually watched the painful scene in front of him. He heard Wilson's soothing voice trying to engage Cuddy into a conversation because the blank expression on her face is truly now disturbing. It's apparent to the Oncologist that his friend was in a state of total shock and so, it's very urgent that he tried to engage her into responding to her environment. "Come on, Cuddy. Just hang on there. We'll get you to the hospital in no time."_

_No response can be heard from the crying woman. She just kept on staring on a space in front of her without even blinking at all. House could do nothing but to watch the scene unfold before him. He went to say something to at least get Wilson's attention but he was more than surprised when his voice seems not to be working at all during that precise moment when he needed it the most to work._

_Still assisting Cuddy, Wilson guided her towards the door. But before Cuddy took her first step, the poor woman turned around and looked for a few seconds towards where House was stayed rooted on his spot. House saw that Cuddy was still just staring blankly but he felt like she somehow knew that he was there at exactly that moment. The Diagnostician felt Cuddy's stare passing through him and reaching his heart as if silently asking him to come and rescue her._

_Looking directly through Cuddy's eyes, a silent message was delivered to House telling him that he was needed where his heart was longing him to be, and that is to be in the arms of this woman whose blank stare is now cutting a hole through every inch of his wounded soul._

_It only lasted a few seconds when House once again heard the worried voice of his best friend telling Cuddy to take her first step already. "Come on, Cuddy. One step at a time. Let's get you to the hospital."_

_House finally saw Cuddy took her first step and as soon as both of his two friends reached the door, they also suddenly vanished into the thin air. House on auto-pilot called out Cuddy's name and he was more than shocked when he heard his own voice this time. "CUDDY!"_

The world-renowned Diagnostician suddenly jolted awake and finds himself in one of the private rooms of St. Luke's Medical Center. It took a minute for him to realize that after lunch, he went to sneak in to Room 214 where his favorite patient was residing. He was his favorite because he doesn't bug him when he sneaks in into his room any moment he wants to. Of course, that was largely due to the fact that this patient is in comatose state.

House also realizes that he must once again have fallen asleep after playing one of his favorite video games on his game boy. His mind suddenly remembered the content of his latest dream about Lisa Cuddy.

Over the months that they were "separated", she was always in his dreams but never like this. This is the second time that day that her image came into his subconscious mind. The first one happened just over an hour ago when he finds himself in front of a crying but very pregnant Cuddy. Now, just a few minutes ago, Wilson was also there but this time around, Cuddy was covered in blood and seems to be sick. He doesn't know how to properly interpret these vivid dreams but somehow, he was deeply troubled of what could these possibly mean. Does this mean that something bad really happened to Cuddy? Is she alright? Is she going to be okay?

So many questions and possible horrible scenarios involving Cuddy are coming into his ever paranoid thoughts. He wanted to hear her voice just to be sure that she's doing okay. And yet, he couldn't find the courage to dial and call her number of which he knew by heart.

After all, House knows that Cuddy wouldn't welcome his call and probably will just ignore him if his old number will register on her caller ID after he'll finally have the will to turn on his old cellular phone after 4 months of not even touching it from the drawer in his room where he kept it hidden all this time. All he could do for now is to silently wish his woman to be safe and happy on the opposite side of this planet.

Uttering those words out loud into the four walls of this private room, he heard himself say, _"Be safe, Cuddy." _With that, he stood up from his sitting position and went to find another thing to occupy himself for now before he can finally go home to enjoy one of his Nana Sela's home-cooked meals.

* * *

><p>Mean while, on a place where House was indeed needed, Wilson arrived 10 minutes at House's old apartment after he got a frantic call from a hysterical Cuddy at exactly 12 midnight. He doesn't really know what the real problem is. On the phone, he wasn't able to get a coherent sentence from the Dean. All he got were broken sentences of Cuddy's statements said in between louder sobs. But, he does for sure was able to know that it has something to do with House's baby because that's all Cuddy kept on saying to him over and over again on the phone.<p>

While on his way over there, the Oncologist already called 911 and instructed them to send an ambulance for a medical emergency at Apartment 2B. Wilson does know from Cuddy's statements that the situation is serious and he doesn't want to waste more time waiting for them to arrive after he comes into the apartment if Cuddy is certainly in need of medical care.

Parking his car, Wilson practically run into the apartment building and immediately inserted his key into the lock as soon as he reached House's door. When the door burst open, he can right away hear Cuddy's voice and chant saying "NO, NO, NO" while also hearing her sobs.

Entering House's bedroom, his heart broke seeing one of the toughest women he knew cry her heart out while incessantly running her hands over her stomach and still chanting the words, "NO, NO, PLEASE NO." Cuddy didn't even seem to notice his presence already in the room because she just kept on staring down her tummy and still engaged into her own world of shock.

Wilson slowly approaches her while carefully examining the room. Even a few feet away from House's bed, he can already smell blood in the air. His heart was even beating faster now from the thought of his best friend's baby being in danger. He went to sit on the bed and with shaking hands tried to get Cuddy's attention by actually touching her left shoulder and called her name, "Cuddy… Hey, Cuddy, talk to me."

As soon as the woman felt someone's touch on her, she turned her head towards that person and with tears in her eyes, she looked directly at Wilson's eyes and said in a low voice, "My baby, Wilson. My baby." And then, she went back to staring down at her tummy with her chant.

Wilson was about to speak again when he heard the sirens sounds signaling that the paramedics had arrived. In less than a minute, they barged in into the room instantly accessing the situation at hand.

One of the Paramedics recognized the two doctors in the room. She immediately went into in-charge mode. For a few seconds, the Oncologist just observed the scene in front of him as the paramedics tried to ask some questions to the woman who is practically now in shock. No response can be heard from Cuddy as she continually rubs her belly.

Then, Wilson finds himself answering their questions instead while instructing them to take Cuddy to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

In less than 10 minutes, Cuddy and Wilson were already enroute to the hospital. While in the ambulance, the paramedics took Cuddy's vitals along with other preliminary tests to access her health condition. Wilson took hold of Cuddy's right hand who is now very silent and just kept on staring blankly upwards as tears continuously roll down her cheeks. The ever caring Oncologist tried to say incoherent soothing words to her while silently praying for both her friend and her baby to be safe and fine.

After 10 minutes, they arrived at PPTH's emergency entrance door and was met by the best Gynecologist Surgeon on staff, Dr. Arlene Cheng. While enroute, Wilson already called the hospital informing them in advance about the medical situation of their Dean of Medicine.

All the staff were on their best prepared emergency mode and as soon as the ambulance door burst open, Dr. Arlene Cheng took in-charge of the situation. After carefully examining Cuddy, Wilson heard the Gynecologist instructed the staff to book OR 2 and prepare Cuddy for an Induced C-section surgery.

Seeing his friend being wheeled into the OR, the Oncologist went to follow her but was called out by Dr. Cheng. "Dr. Wilson, may I talk to you first?" The Gynecologist held a serious expression while she approaches him. Wilson was only able to nod to indicate his YES answer. And then, he heard her say, "It looks bad. It might be a case of still birth. The baby is in distress. We'll find out more as soon as I cut her open." With that, she went to follow everyone into OR 2.

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy dealing with the Dean of Medicine while Wilson could do nothing but to observe the scene below him at the observation deck. Cuddy was put under anesthesia as soon as possible and then, Dr. Arlene Cheng cut her open. Cuddy's heart stopped on the operating table after 20 minutes but through the expert hands of the surgeon, she was brought back in less than a minute.<p>

Now, they have to deal with the baby. When Cuddy was cut open, Dr. Cheng immediately found out the baby's umbilical cord was tangled around his neck and blood flow and oxygen supply to his brain were cut off. She went on to work on that situation as soon as possible knowing that any wasted time will not only put the baby's life into danger but also his mother as well.

After a few minutes, the baby was lifted out from Cuddy's body and another great doctor stepped in to access him. The Neo-Natal Surgeon, Dr. Arnold Smith went to work with the Dean's baby when he felt that the tiny person wasn't breathing at all. He injected some meds into the baby and went to check his airway again to check for any change. Still, no pulse.

The Oncologist watching all of these from the monitors set up at the observation room can do nothing but to just say his silent prayers and hope for a miracle to come. He knew how broken Cuddy will be if House's baby will not survive. This baby is the only reason why there was still some tiny light left within his friend's eyes. He knew that Cuddy might not actually recover from this heart-wrenching loss. So, Wilson said his prayers with all his might to the Supreme Being he truly believes in.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the globe, across the Pacific Ocean, Dr. Gregory House couldn't find a logical reason as to why he was feeling agitated right that very moment. He finds himself pacing around his office while his team members were busy doing their clinic hours downstairs. He knows that something is bothering him but as to who and what, that he can't answer.<p>

In addition, he can also feel his heart beating faster as if it can sense that something vital to him is happening somewhere out there. He tried to calm himself down but his thoughts kept wandering to the unwanted dreams he had of Cuddy a few hours ago. He couldn't explain the feeling but he somehow knew that this might be connected to that dream. As to how, he also doesn't know. Try as he might, the blood he saw on his dream all around Cuddy was the one thing that his active brain kept on replaying. He feels like that is relevant to whatever strange feeling he is experiencing right now.

Taking a deep breath, the famous Diagnostician went out to his balcony lobby and looked up at the sky. He can see the sun is about to set signaling the end of the afternoon that warm day. Turning to his left, he heard a weird sound coming from nowhere. The warm breeze made the hairs at his neck stand up to full attention. Somehow, he can feel that someone very familiar yet he can't recognized as of the moment was calling his name in a soft whisper that reached his longing heart.

Still recalling the dream he had of Cuddy and Wilson, even if Dr. Gregory House doesn't believe in something that is not tangible and can't be explained by Science through solid proofs, somehow he heard himself whispered back into the air what his heart was silently telling him all along, _"May you be forever safe, Cuddy." _

And then, as if a response to his whispered words, he felt that something warm touches his heart as he felt the wind blew right that very moment. Somehow, he felt reassured and that feeling of restlessness he was experiencing all afternoon seem to instantly vanish and was replaced by content knowledge that the person he cared the most is safe. Turning his gaze once more upon the dusky sky, he exhaled a sigh of relief and then turns his way around to gather his things and went home.

* * *

><p><em>Lisa Cuddy felt like she was somehow floating into a peaceful place because she can't feel anything but contentedness right this very moment. It feels weird to be experiencing this solemn peace once again since she was living with the feeling of emptiness for months now following House's departure. She opened her eyes when she sense that someone was behind her and quietly observing her.<em>

_Turning her back, her heart immediately begins to flutter when she recognized the tall figure standing in front of her just a few feet away. Bright light can be seen surrounding House's image as if he was somehow a creature of a different universe. What is also very uncommon is that the man's expression also seems to be so content and his eyes were sparkling with joy while he just continuously stared back at her. _

_Cuddy went to approach him and when she was just inches away from him, her eyes darted towards his folded arms where he seems to be holding something so precious to him and she can tell this by the way he was holding it. His hold seems so light as if afraid of the fact that if he made it a bit harder, he might hurt that thing he was holding. _

_And then, he saw House extend his right hand towards her with a happy smile painted on his face. Without hesitation, Cuddy placed her hand on top of his and she felt him tug her nearer him as if inviting her to come closer. Without a word, his gaze went down to the tiny creature he was holding. _

_Cuddy followed his movement, too and she felt her heart beat faster when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at her that is a perfect image of the ocean blue eyes of the man in front of him. The innocent stare belongs to a baby boy who keeps on looking up at her as if he was in awe of her presence. _

_Somehow, Cuddy knew that this baby belongs to her and the man in front of her. She went to reach out to touch the baby's face and as soon as her skin felt the baby's smooth skin, the two figures in front of her suddenly vanished._

Wilson's eyes widened as soon as he heard a loud wail coming from below the operating room. The instant a baby's cry reached the ears of the people present inside the operating room from the corner, a loud beeping sound can also be heard from the center of the room. Cuddy's heart was accelerating and then, it suddenly flatlined. More frantic sounds can now be heard as the doctors kept on working on their Dean of Medicine. The Oncologist saw from the monitors how the Gynecologist Surgeon charged the paddles and pressed it over Cuddy's chest. And then, her orders were heard when she shouted, "Clear."

Now focusing on the beeping sounds, Wilson felt his heart beat faster and let out a sigh of relief when from down below, he saw Cuddy's heart monitor displayed a normal rhythm rate while a continued cry from the baby can be heard on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, hurray, both of them are safe. Or will it stay that way for long? Hehe, I guess I was just being a tease on my intro AN, eh?**_

_**Actually, my originally plan was to actually kill the baby but then, I realized if Callie's baby on GREY'S ANATOMY survived, then the more #Huddy's baby should live, right?**_

_**Share me your thoughts on the reviews?**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

Helen


	9. Chapter 9  Without You

_**Yay, I'm glad no one told me about my lack of medical knowledge on the way I handled the previous chapter. I guess, all you guys cared about was that the baby was safe. Hehe, I doubted myself for nothing then.**_

_**** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I got from the chapter I wasn't even sure if it is logical or not. Special mention to 3 of my fellow **__kababayans,__Horen_Downey__,__myhappiness__** and **__lisalchemyx.__**Salamat girls for the encouragement.**_

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. All belongs to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9 – WITHOUT YOU<p>

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy finds herself alone in a private room when she wakes up from the light that was peering through the window blinds. It took a minute for her to realize why she wasn't at House's bed where she's supposed to be. And then, upon remembering the tragic scenario she was in the night before, she instantly went to touch her stomach and shocked registered on her face when she felt that empty space where her baby used to be. She was practically in a state of panic now when she incessantly pressed the call button besides her bed.<p>

In a few seconds, a female Nurse went into her room and saw the Dean's disgruntled expression. She was still newly hired in this hospital and not good yet in dealing with hysterical patients. In a lighter voice, she addressed the woman in front of her, "Are you okay, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy, still very confused about the situation asked several questions all at a time, "What happened? Is my baby okay? Where is he? Where is Dr. Wilson?" Tears were now rolling down her face as the Dean tried to stop her mind from going into paranoia.

She knows that if her baby didn't survive, then she wouldn't want to live any longer. It was one thing not to see House, the love of her life on a daily basis but losing that single thing that binds them together forever is too much for her to take.

Why is this happening to her? What wrongful act did you do in her past life to deserve all these pain and suffering? Is there even an end to all of these?

Too many questions are now going on in her mind that she didn't notice that Dr. James Wilson already entered her room. The Oncologist instructed the Nurse on duty the night before to page him as soon as the Dean awakes. He saw her friend apparently going into a state of panic when the young nurse in front of her just stared back at her without saying any word. The ever caring Wilson went to step in into the situation right away knowing that his friend must have been still feeling very exhausted.

He immediately called Cuddy's attention through her first name, "Lisa, calm down. Take a deep breath first."

The Dean of Medicine seeing that she haven't got any answer from the young nurse in front of her now felt her heart beat faster with all the possible negative scenarios she can come up with regarding her baby. Wilson's presence still didn't register yet to her frantic mind as well as his voice. It took the feeling of someone's hands on her both her shoulders for Cuddy to realize that another person was already present in her room aside from her and the nurse who still stood speechless and just staring at her.

"Hey, Lisa. It's me, James. Calm down." Wilson tried to once again get his friend's attention. He let out a sigh of relief go when he saw Cuddy stared at him and though she was still looking so lost, at least he knew he got her attention now. And then, he added, "Listen to me. Your baby is okay. He's doing okay but still needs to be in an incubator for now since his lungs are not yet fully developed." The Oncologist said these all at once because he knew the woman in front of him had undergone through enough already.

As soon as Cuddy heard that the baby was okay, she also exhaled a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. With still a hoarse voice, she heard herself say, "Can I see him now?" She saw Wilson was about to object but she still insisted. She knew she will only calm down as soon as she sees that House's baby, their baby is doing okay. "Please, Wilson. I need to see him now."

The Oncologist seeing that another batch of fresh tears were streaming down the Dean's face nodded at his friend and then addressed the young nurse from behind him a calmer voice, "Can you get a wheelchair in here, please?"

The young nurse having witness the scene before her now finds herself nodding at the two doctors in front of her and said, "Yes, of course, Dr. Wilson. I'll be right back." She also took a deep breath and turns around to do what she was requested to do.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Dr. Lisa Cuddy is seen being wheeled on a wheelchair by Dr. James Wilson towards PPTH's NICU ward located at the third floor of the building. Wilson already called in advance and informed the staff in-charged at NICU that the Dean of Medicine is coming and instructed them to move the said doctor's baby incubator near the glass windows where she can properly see her precious child.<p>

Upon arrival, the Oncologist assisted his friend to stand on her feet to finally have her first glance of her and House's baby. This tiny person is indeed a blessing and a miracle to be born under such circumstances regarding his parent's lives.

When Cuddy had her first glance of her baby, she felt that her tears were once again flowing like a river down her face. She couldn't believe that finally, she is able to see the ultimate and greatest gift House can give to her. After all they had been through, this beautiful tiny person in front of her is a wonderful reminder about their uncommon but great love towards each other. This baby is a product of the union of two wounded souls that found each other in the midst of the challenges that life has to offer.

Placing her shaky hands on the glass windows where she can see their child's hands was, she made a bow to herself and promised her baby that she'll find his father and when she does, she'll never gonna let go of him again. Wilson heard Cuddy said in a calm voice as tears continuously pour down her smooth cheeks, "We'll find your daddy, baby. I promise."

* * *

><p>The digital clock located on top of the small table near the bed says it's now 9pm in the evening and Dr. Gregory House even though, his new favorite local drama show is playing on the TV screen in front of him finds himself once again wondering what's with this sudden strange feeling he can feel within himself. He couldn't explain why but after the unexplained feeling of restlessness he felt the whole afternoon yesterday at work, and then that gentle "touch" he felt from the warm afternoon breeze at his office's balcony, that same feeling of something lighter still lingers deep within him.<p>

For the first time in the months following his "escape", he doesn't feel that whole sense of pain and misery anymore. It's as if something had been lifted up from him and was replaced by something good that even his genius mind cannot fully comprehend.

He still think about Cuddy and the horrible things he did to her. But, now when his brain does associate Cuddy's image, it's replaced with something different, something more on the positive thoughts. There was this very strange feeling now 'bugging' him as if something good came out from all these mess surrounding their very complicated relationship.

Of course, the famous Diagnostician knew that this has something to do with the vivid dreams he had of Cuddy being pregnant and then, that bloody dream scenario of her and Wilson. Somehow, since after having those dreams and that unexplained "touch" he felt on his office balcony, his overactive thoughts concerning Cuddy mellowed down a bit and now, was replaced with a feeling of contentment as if recognizing that his woman is safe and happy on the other side of this planet.

Feeling that his head is starting to ache again from all these confusing and unexplained feelings that he is experiencing right this very moment, he decided to go back to his soap opera that is now playing a scene of a happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>A month after<strong> her early delivery, the glowing silhouette of one Dr. Lisa Cuddy was once again seen by her staff walking briskly towards the NICU ward. Since her baby was born, and put into the care of an incubator, she is a constant visitor at this part of the hospital.

Every early morning, barely depositing her things first at her office, the Dean is immediately on her way up to see her beloved son. She and Rachel still spent 3 nights a week at House's apartment and this morning after leaving Rachel with Marina at her house, she's now ready to see her son.

When she arrived at the one place she was so eager to reach, she saw that the Nurse on duty as always already moved her baby's incubator near the glass windows for all her viewing pleasure. With much pride behind her eyes, she once again read the name tag labeled below the incubator as _Aaron Gregory Cuddy-House_.

Of course, since there was still no news about the whereabouts of the love of her life and the father of her baby, she always felt that sense of peace when her eyes will trace that name tag. Somehow, she felt reassured that House is safe somewhere out there and for now, seeing their baby is enough for Cuddy to go on and hold on to that hope within her heart that eventually their paths will cross again.

As if sensing his mother's presence nearby, Baby Aaron opened his ocean blue eyes and "stares" back at Cuddy through the glass windows. According to her baby's doctor, her son is growing healthy day by day. With that reassuring knowledge, the Dean spent 15 more minutes with "him" and then went on her way back to her office to start her busy day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the days go by, Dr. Gregory House with his observant eyes once again finds himself closely monitoring Dr. Jacqueline House's health condition. From above the second floor balcony, he saw his boss' fragile form enter the hospital's entrance door after being out the whole morning to somewhere he wasn't able to force out from her assistant.<p>

He was approached 3 nights ago by his Nana Sela inquiring him about Jacque and her pale appearance. The old woman was obviously very worried about her daughter seeing that day by day, Jacque seems to be paler and weaker.

The Endocrinologist is now 8 months pregnant and although, they do live under the same roof, the Diagnostician hardly pays attention to her since his mind is always busy thinking of Cuddy. And then at work, House does what he always does, that is to find a way to avoid his boss and his dreadful clinic duty. It was only after his Nana Sela went to his room that night did he start to once again notice that yes, Jacque seems paler and weaker these days.

And so, that is what he is doing right this very moment. He is once and for all gonna find out the mystery behind Jacque's pale appearance. Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he is genuinely concern about her. He decided to just approach her and bring out this issue. He finds himself on the way down to her office.

* * *

><p>Barging in into his boss' office unannounced, the grumpy doctor was surprised to find her tiny frame crying her heart out on the couch. The Chief Administrator instantly tried to compose herself upon hearing her office's door open. But when she looked up and see that it was her most troublesome employee, she simply said in a weak voice, "Not now, Dr. House."<p>

Gregory House, even though everyone thinks that he is a bastard son of a bitch with a cold heart finds himself just staring at her. He doesn't know how to properly react when he sees a woman in tears. The last time he saw one was still visibly engraved on his mind and everything was his fault. He doesn't want to see another one in front of him.

But then, he also remembered his Nana Sela's worried expression from that night. And so, even though he knew he's not good at this, he went to sit down besides his "sister" and said, "Is there something wrong? Talk to me. Nana is worried about you."

Upon hearing her Nana's name, Jacque looked up at the man sitting a few feet away from her. She's debating to herself as to whether or not, she can finally tell him the truth. There's no one else that she can tell this and for sure, she can't tell this to her mother. She knew the old woman will only worry for her more but can't do anything about her situation.

Taking a deep breath, she finally decided to trust this man and said, "I'm dying."

House just kept staring at her without saying a word. He doesn't know what to say. He knew right from the first moment he saw her that she's sick but he didn't expect it to be this serious. And then, he heard her continue, "Colon Cancer. I was diagnosed during my second month of pregnancy. My doctor suggested terminating the baby so I can immediately start chemo-therapy but I refused knowing that the prognosis isn't high for me even if I will do so. This morning, I was told that I may not have enough time left till my due date. They need to do an Induced C-Section to deliver the baby as soon as possible."

Jacque once again felt more tears streaming down her eyes and looked down at her hands on her lap. The man besides him continued to just sit there with her in silence. Then, she went on, "I scheduled the surgery the day after tomorrow at Makati Medical Center. Nana doesn't know and you can't tell her."

She said this part in a firm voice that made House immediately react and said, "But, she has to know. How do you think she will feel when you will just suddenly be at her door step inside a coffin?"

The woman in front of him just shook her head and still insisted, "NO. You can't tell her. Please, Greg." It was the first time she addressed him that way. Even at home, she still calls him _Dr. House. _This time, she went to look up at him again and with pleading eyes, tried to make him understand. "Promise me that you won't tell her."

House, albeit reluctantly finds himself nodding at her. "Okay. But, what about the baby? What happens to him?" He knows the baby's gender because his Nana Sela keeps on talking about it sometimes during dinner.

Jacque just continuously let her tears fall down her cheeks and looked away from him when she said in a low voice, "I don't know. In this country, the closest living relative is immediately appointed as the child's legal guardian unless there is a Will signed by the deceased mother stating who should be that person."

Surprising both themselves, the world-renowned Diagnostician heard himself say, "I'll do it."

The Chief Administrator's eyes went wide as she met his intense gaze. "What?"

In a much calmer voice now, House answered her. "I'll be the baby's guardian. You can appoint me to become one. Have the paper's ready before your surgery and I'll sign it." He was never so sure about anything else in his life before than this precise moment. He figured since he couldn't come back to Princeton and that Cuddy is really better off without him, this is his best shot to at least find a bit of normalcy in his life.

Jacque still not sure about all of these just kept staring back at him. Then, she heard him go on, "Nana can help me with the baby. You don't have to worry."

With more tears on her eyes now, she went closer to him and then, embraced him into a grateful hug while she whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The day after when Lisa Cuddy went back to the ground floor after her usual morning visit to her son, Nurse Brenda told her while she was about to enter her office that someone was waiting for her inside. Confusion was clearly evident within the Dean's face because the Head Nurse never allowed any visitor to wait inside her office before. So, what was different now?<p>

Taking a deep breath, she opened her office door and was surprised to see herself in the presence of one Blythe House.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahmm, not sure about this chapter. After re-reading this, even I found myself bored with this. Hehe, sorry. I'll try to make it up on the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Share me your bored thoughts too on the reviews?**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen _


	10. Chapter 10  Seeing YOU

_**Awe, you Huddies are the sweetest bunch ever. Here, I am doubting that previous chapter and you tell me that you loved it. Thank you, guys.**_

_**** Special mention to these fellows who always post such inspiring comments; **__IHeartHouseCuddy__, JannaHuddy, __TetraFish06__,__BJAllen815,__** and **__smackedfan454. __**ENGLISH is not my first language. So, it's a great a feeling knowing that my story is being read and liked by ENGLISH NATIVE SPEAKERS (Americans).**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL belongs to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10 – <em>"SEEING"<em> YOU

* * *

><p><em>The day after when Lisa Cuddy went back to the ground floor after her usual morning visit to her son, Nurse Brenda told her while she was about to enter her office that someone was waiting for her inside. Confusion was clearly evident within the Dean's face because the Head Nurse never allowed any visitor to wait inside her office before. So, what was different now?<em>

_Taking a deep breath, she opened her office door and was surprised to see herself in the presence of one Blythe House._

Managing a smile albeit her initial surprise, PPTH's Chief Administrator greeted her unexpected guest with a cheerful voice, "Mrs. House..It's nice to see you."

The older woman in front of her who was currently sitting on one of the visitor's chairs in front of Cuddy's desk and was obviously staring at the picture frame of Rachel placed on top of the Dean's desk, turned her back towards the younger woman. With a smile too, she answered and "corrected" her in a playful voice, "Dr. Cuddy, please. I told you, you can call me _Blythe_."

And to Cuddy's ultimate surprise, Blythe House stood up and within seconds approached her and enveloped the stunned Dean into a warm embrace. Lisa Cuddy was left with no choice but to return back the said hug and just smiled at the mother of the man she was constantly thinking off when she parted from her. Then, she heard her herself say, "Right, Blythe."

Cuddy still doesn't know how to properly address the woman in front of her. She has no single idea if House did inform his own mother about their relationship before when they were still together. And if he did, is Blythe also aware that she did broke up with her son months ago and now, she has no news about his whereabouts? Is this why she's here at Princeton now? To blame her for chasing her son away?

She was brought out of her conflicting thoughts when she heard the older woman calling her first name this time, "Lisa, are you okay?" Worry is clearly evident on her face seeing that Cuddy's mind somehow wander to some place else.

Cuddy had to shook her head to clear her mind and then, answered her, "Yes, I'm fine, Blythe. Pardon me. Just thought of something. Why don't we take a sit here?" She slowly led the older woman towards her couch in the corner.

Then, the Dean of Medicine stopped on her way to the couch when she heard the older woman's knowing voice, "It's about Greg, right?" Cuddy immediately turned to stare directly at her visitor's ocean blue eyes that painfully reminded her of her son.

"Sorry?" That's the only thing that her stunned brain was able to come up with that precise moment. She saw how Blythe smiled back at her and then, went to sit down on the couch on her own. Cuddy, on auto-pilot also went to sit down opposite the older woman.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry. I know." Truly, Blythe House is enjoying the surprised look she can see on the younger woman's expression in front of her. Of course, her son, Greg didn't tell her about his intimate relationship with his boss. He doesn't need to. _A mother always knows._

Cuddy still in a daze about this unexpected turn of the conversation begun to stutter, "Ahmm.. I'm not sure what you mean here, Blythe. But…" She started to say but she was cut off by her visitor with still a knowing voice.

"Lisa, I know about you and Greg." Lisa Cuddy just kept looking at the woman in front of her feeling a sense of uneasiness now. It's quite a bit unnerving to see the similar smirk she always sees on House's face staring right back at her now. And then, she heard the older woman continued with her own brand of deductive observation. "Almost two years ago, on my birthday when Greg called me, I knew that you two were together. Oh, well, I always know that there's something between the two of you but that night, I knew something has changed. He sounded happy when he called to greet me. And then, out of nowhere he mentioned your name. Of course, as elusive as Greg can be, he didn't directly tell me."

Blythe went to pause to smile back at the younger woman and to see if she is still listening to her, "I just knew because your name just came out of his lips without any reason to when I was telling him about the dinner I had with my friends. His tone also changes when he mentioned your name. Before, during his rare calls, he will complain about you and the clinic hours you're always forcing him to do, but that night, he said it with a tinge of tenderness. Obviously, he was still telling me about his boring day at the clinic of which you forced him to do. It's as if, he was bragging about his day to me and during our course of conversation, he can't keep himself from bringing in your name. My son was clearly fascinated by you."

Cuddy without realizing it was already in tears as she continuously listened to this sweet tale from the mother of her beloved man. When Blythe saw her tears, the older woman handed her a piece of tissue paper. It was only then that Cuddy realizes that she was getting emotional and silently took them to wipe away her tears. Then, she said while looking down at her hands on her lap, "Pardon me, Blythe. But, why are you telling me all these?"

"I also know that you broke up with him a year ago." Cuddy was about to say something but kept her mouth shut when she saw Blythe motioned through her eyes for her not to interrupt. "I'm not blaming you, Lisa. I know what it was like to love someone who is always misunderstood. Greg has his own faults, I know. He became bitter and more reserved after the infarction. Believe me, my heart aches too seeing him suffer from his pain and his need to hide from those he really cared about. I don't exactly know what happened between the two of you but when my son called me again a year ago on my birthday, I knew that he was hurting. That time, it was me who brought up your name. I asked how you were doing and he only said one word, that you're FINE. Even before you were together, he never did stop at one word to describe you." Blythe took a deep breath and also wipe away her tears as she too felt them on her cheeks.

"It's been 9 months since I last heard from Greg. I tried calling him twice but both times I wasn't able to reach him on his cellular phone. Then, I called James."

Upon hearing the Oncologist's name, Cuddy looked up to her to really interject her and say something but once again, she was preceded by the older woman with still a knowing smile, "I know, dear. That man can't lie especially not to me. Imagine my surprise when James told me that I now have a grandson." Blythe House was appraising the young woman in front of her with a sparkle of mischief behind her eyes just like what her son used to give her in all those working years they had together.

Lisa Cuddy could do nothing for a minute but to just stare back dumbfoundedly at her "ex-not-so-mother-in-law". Remembering the word House used to address her own mother brought a little smile on the Dean's face. And then she finally managed to find her voice, "I don't know what to say, Blythe. I didn't mean to hide our baby to you but with all these conflicting issues going on, I don't know how to approach you about this subject. But, for sure, Wilson is gonna hear from me about this." She tried to add a little joke on her last statement because she still can't believe that she's having this conversation with House's mother.

Blythe House let a small laugh out upon hearing what Lisa said. And with a serious voice, she took this amazing woman's hands and enveloped them with her own and told her, "No wonder my son loves you."

Cuddy just stared back at this older woman as she felt her tears on her cheeks. "But, it's my fault why he's gone now." Then, she went to look away. She couldn't bear to look longer at the ocean blue eyes in front of her. It brought more longing deep within her heart. "He must even hate me now. Or worse, forgot all about me already." She said all of these in a very low voice because even just saying them felt like a knife is being stubbed through her wounded heart.

She felt Blythe's right hand on her chin to make her look directly at her and then, heard her confident tone. "Now, that's just you being silly, dear. Greg will never hate you. Lisa, they say it takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them; but then an entire life to forget them. I have enough faith that you two will eventually cross each other's path soon."

"What if it's not enough?" Cuddy couldn't help but to question her reassuring statement.

"Faith isn't faith until it's all you're holding onto." The older woman told her back with a smile and in the same confident tone. And then, to lighten up the room's atmosphere stood up and tried to make a joke, too. "Now, come on. I believe it's time for me to meet my grandson while you do your own brand of castrating to a certain Dr. James Wilson." While saying this, Blythe House was already on her way out through the door while the Dean of Medicine tried to compose herself first for a few seconds before she followed the mother of her man outside.

* * *

><p>While Lisa Cuddy was having her own unique conversation with Blythe House, the main topic of their talk Gregory House was also dealing with a dilemma of his own. He knew that he gave Jacque his word about not telling his Nana Sela but that was really easier said than done. He's living under the same roof with the older woman for Pete's sake. And to make matters worse, his Nana Sela knows him well enough to be able to tell that something is once again bothering the elusive doctor.<p>

House, upon arriving home from the hospital after his conversation with Jacque immediately locked himself up on his room. He didn't take his dinner that night because he doesn't want to see the worry expression of his Nana Sela towards her daughter, Jacque but knows that he can't tell the older woman.

In the morning, to avoid both women again especially his Nana Sela, he went to work way too early than his regular log in time at 8am. Everyone was surprise as to what prompted the grumpy doctor to be there in the hospital that early. He ignored their curious stares and immediately went up to his office.

And so, the Diagnostician finds himself in the middle of the day, 24 hours after his talk with his boss alone in his office holding his new giant tennis ball while silently contemplating if it was really the right choice to put his Nana Sela behind all these painful secrets. The older woman certainly has the right to know and House knows that. The question is, can she handle the truth? Will it be cruel of him if he will his turn back to Jacque and break her trust? How is one supposed to react on this complicated situation?

This is so new to this famous doctor because this is exactly what he is avoiding throughout his career. This is exactly the reason why he avoids seeing patients because they only make things complicated and worse. If there is no attachment towards them, then it's easier to deal with their symptoms and to cure them.

Now, he finds himself caught in the middle of these two women whom he truly cared about. He doesn't want to bring pain to either one of them but he knows that can't be avoided. Somehow, someone is really gonna be hurt whatever he decides now.

Dr. Gregory House was still left alone with his various conflicting thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He took it out of his jean's pocket and saw an unregistered number. Confused as to who might be calling him, he flipped it open and said his greeting, "House."

"Dr. House?" An unfamiliar voice of a man can be heard on the other line followed by some noises on the background.

"Yes. Who is this?" House, never known for longer talks answered the person on the other line.

"This is Atty. Luis Mariano. I'm the legal counsel of Dr. Jacqueline House. I'm afraid I have bad news." A sigh can be heard on the other line before the man continued, "Dr. Jacque was brought in early this morning at Makati Medical Center because of internal bleeding. An emergency C-Section had to be done to save the baby. She's now in comatose."

There was silence on the side of House's line until he heard the lawyer speak again, "Are you there, Dr. House?"

Still shocked about the news he got, it took the Diagnostician a few seconds to find his voice again and heard himself say, "Yes. I'm on my way over there now."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after, House enters the front doors of Makati Medical Center where he immediately spotted the tiny silhouette of his Nana Sela sitting in a corner with a man he believes was the lawyer he spoke to over the phone.<p>

He approached them and the man stood up to introduce himself while House saw that his Nana Sela didn't register yet his presence there. The older woman just kept on staring on a blank space in front of her. After shaking the lawyer's hands, he went to touch the older woman's shoulders to get her attention.

"Nana, hey. I'm here." In a low voice, he said to get her attention. It broke his heart when he saw the broken expression on the woman's face. Amidst the noises surrounding the hospital, it took a few seconds for the woman to register his voice and touch.

And then, she stood up and embraced him while in a shaky voice said, "Oh, Gregory, my poor Jacque…." And then, she broke into more sobs while she buried her face at House's neck. The Diagnostician stayed rooted at his spot and eventually, he lifted his right arms around her back and tried to soothe her.

"I know. I'm sorry, Nana. I'm sorry." He told her while rubbing small circles on her shoulders. He's not used to these types of things but he really did care about these two women.

Then, they heard some footsteps coming behind them. House let go of his Nana Sela and then, turned around when they heard the lawyer addressing the male doctor in the labcoat.

"Dr. House, I'm Dr. Reyes." He extended his hand towards House and he accepted it on auto-pilot. "I'm sorry but Dr. Jacqueline House passed away five minutes ago."

Upon hearing this, his Nana Sela broke into more sobs behind him. Then, the doctor continued, "The baby is perfectly healthy though." He then went to address the crying older woman and said in a sincere voice, "I'm sorry for your loss." With one pat on her shoulders and nod with the two men, he turned his back to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, that night after her conversation with Blythe House and their visit at the NICU ward to see her son, Lisa Cuddy went back to House's apartment with Rachel. She tried to invite House's mother to stay at his old apartment but the older woman refused saying that she will just stay at a relative's house.<p>

After putting Rachel to sleep at House's bed, she went out into the living room to work on the Budget Reports she brought home from the hospital. The TV was left open on a local news channel while she engrossed herself with the various figures in front of her.

After an hour, she stood up to go the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. On her way back, she heard an all too familiar name from the reporter's lips coming from the TV, "_This afternoon, Manila, Philippines time at exactly 3pm, the whole Medical Board and staff of St. Luke's Medical Center mourned for the death of their Chief Administrator, Dr. Jacqueline House. The 35-year old Endocrinologist suffered from a respiratory arrest due a complication of her late stage of Colon Cancer. Dr. Jacqueline House who was one of the first and youngest female Chief Administrators in South-East Asia left a healthy new born baby boy into the care of World-Renown Diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House." _

There was no mistake as to the vanishing figure being shown on the TV screen. Even with his back on the cameras, Lisa Cuddy knew that figure by heart. She didn't notice that she was staring blankly on the TV screen as it now switch to commercial break until she heard the smashing sound of her glass as it landed on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG. There you go. Finally, Cuddy knew where House is. What is she gonna do? Is she gonna fly to the Philippines to meet the man of her dreams? <strong>_

_**Also, I know I promised **__SissiCuddles __**and **__maddietexan33__**that House and Cuddy will meet by Chapter 10. Hehe, sorry girls. I lost count of my chapters. Promise, it will be on the next chapter.**_

_**Now, I wanna know your thoughts about this chapter on the reviews?**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

Helen


	11. Chapter 11  To Be Near YOU

_**Yay, finally. Here, we go. This is the much anticipated meeting of our lovebirds, Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Hold on to you seats. This is going to be a bumpy ride. **_

_**Many more SALAMAT's (THANK YOU's) for the lovely reviews/comments on my previous chapter. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. HOUSE, MD and its characters belong to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11 – TO BE NEAR YOU<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, that night after her conversation with Blythe House and their visit at the NICU ward to see her son, Lisa Cuddy went back to House's apartment with Rachel. She tried to invite House's mother to stay at his old apartment but the older woman refused saying that she will just stay at a relative's house.<em>

_After putting Rachel to sleep at House's bed, she went out into the living room to work on the Budget Reports she brought home from the hospital. The TV was left open on a local news channel while she engrossed herself with the various figures in front of her._

_After an hour, she stood up to go the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. On her way back, she heard an all too familiar name from the reporter's lips coming from the TV, "__This afternoon, Manila, Philippines time at exactly 3pm, the whole Medical Board and staff of St. Luke's Medical Center mourned for the death of their Chief Administrator, Dr. Jacqueline House. The 35-year old Endocrinologist suffered from a respiratory arrest due a complication of her late stage of Colon Cancer. Dr. Jacqueline House who was one of the first and youngest female Chief Administrators in South-East Asia left a healthy new born baby boy into the care of World-Renown Diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House." _

_There was no mistake as to the vanishing figure being shown on the TV screen. Even with his back on the cameras, Lisa Cuddy knew that figure by heart. She didn't notice that she was staring blankly on the TV screen as it now switch to commercial break until she heard the smashing sound of her glass as it landed on the floor._

In shaky feet, Lisa Cuddy forced herself to move and stepping around the shattered remnants of the broken glass, she slowly approached the couch and sat there still staring at the TV screen in front of her. She can feel her heart beating faster now and tears are beginning to form in her grey eyes.

She couldn't believe that after 5 long lonely months, she finally had a glimpse of the one man she was longing to see every day since that fateful afternoon. But then, her mind is on overdrive mode after hearing the news from the TV Reporter.

Gregory House is in the Philippines? He chose to hide somewhere across the Pacific Ocean, somewhere that is a million miles away from her? Is he that intent to hide from her to choose to live in a Third World Country? Does he even know anyone from there? No wonder the International Medical Media haven't heard anything from him all these months. He's hiding in a perfect place where those reporters rarely go to cover some medical missions.

And what is his relationship with this Dr. Jacqueline House? God, just thinking that this woman could be his wife makes her airway constrict and she needs to take a deep breath before the heavy feeling that had set within her heart went away. And the woman delivered a newly born baby boy before she died?

House is only gone for 5 months. Surely, this baby can't be his, right? If the TV Reporter said that the baby was healthy, then it really can't be his. That is just simply impossible. On that thought, Lisa Cuddy released a sigh of relief. She felt reassured that it's not House's baby.

Now, all she has to establish is House's relationship to this Dr. Jacqueline House. The reporter also didn't say if they were married or not or if there was a relationship really. Because, if they are married, then surely, the reporter will not hesitate to mention that information, right? That is definitely a juicy tidbit to add on his report aside from the fact that they finally found the whereabouts of the missing famous Diagnostician.

So, what could it possibly be? How come they share the same last name? Is it remotely possible that House married her months after she is already pregnant, after knowing that she's dying so that the baby can have a legal guardian? That is not something House will do but who knows? Maybe, since he thinks that she really hates him, he did this another reckless thing just to spite her.

All these months that she was thinking of him every day, it never occurred to her that House might actually find someone else. Sure, that can't be that easy, right? They shared a long history between them and that 20 years of knowing each other, it won't be that easy to move on even if they tried their hardest to do so. That is just not simply possible. Well, maybe for her part. That might be the case.

But, it seems like on House's part that's not the case. Clearly, he found someone else in that short period of months that they were "separated". She felt her tears flowing like a river more with the thought that the one man whom she truly loves seem to be lost to her already. His mother, Blythe House was wrong then. Her son forgot all about her just after 5 months and now has a huge responsibility to this dead woman's baby.

_Baby._ She thought about their baby, their son now still fighting for his life and the image of House holding another woman's baby is just too much for her to take. God, why is this happening? For a month now, after her baby was born, she was happy and very hopeful that she will see the father of her son soon. But now that she knows where he is, she doesn't know what to think anymore. She doesn't know if she'll ever have the courage to go to him and tell him about the beautiful tiny person they created together.

Maybe, it's better if she'll just put all of these aside and pretend that she still doesn't know where House is. Knowing isn't gonna bring any good to anyone, not for her, for her baby and certainly not for House. But, can she actually do that? Can she really just pretend that her heart didn't beat faster just seeing a glimpse of him even if it is just on TV? Can she actually make herself believe thinking about him now doesn't hurt? Can she delude herself from believing that all she ever wants now was to see his blue eyes staring back at her and to be able to lock him again on her embrace; to be able to feel him near her; to be able to feel his warm lips on her own? Can she actually go back into thinking that she can survive a day without seeing him and being in his arms again? Can she really deny both her kids, Rachel and now Aaron the time that they could spend with their father? Is it really better for all for them?

Lisa Cuddy, the fearless Dean of Medicine is now left with all these conflicting thoughts running a mile faster on her mind. Her sobs are really clearly audible now within the four walls of House's apartment. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what's the right thing to do. Hell, she doesn't know what was expected of her on this situation. This is too much for her.

Her exhausted mind was telling her to give in and to just let go while her stubborn heart was telling her to go for it and fight for her happiness, to go after her man because there's no one else but House.

And then, her blurry vision since more tears are streaming down her face caught the screen of her laptop and her eyes suddenly lit up. She has to stop her mind first from all these paranoid thoughts. She has to know something first before she'll decide what to do once and for all. She has to know who Dr. Jacqueline House is in House's life.

With full determination now, she opened her Google browser and type _Dr. Jacqueline House. _What she saw on her screen made her heart swell all the way more.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours after Jacque's death, everything was set. The ever perfectionist Chief Administrator managed to arrange everything even her own funeral services through her legal counsel, Atty. Luis Mariano. It was her decision to be cremated instead of following the usual 9 days interment and followed by the burial services that this warm country is usually practicing.<p>

Instead, her ashes were placed in an antique urn and was brought home to their house and placed in her room. The baby since he was perfectly healthy was immediately brought home, too and is now sleeping at his mother's room.

Dr. Gregory House along with Nana Sela find themselves now sitting on the living room with Jacque's legal counsel in front of them.

After sipping his tea, the lawyer placed his cup on the center table and began to speak, "Dr. House, yesterday afternoon, I believe after your talk with Jacque, she called me and asked me to prepare the necessary documents appointing you as her son's legal guardian. I have the said documents with me now and all you have to do is to sign it and I'll be the one to process it in court."

Upon hearing this, Nana Sela turned to look towards House and with a trembling voice asked him, "You knew she was sick, Gregory?"

House could do nothing but to take a deep breath first and then, answered her honestly, "Yes, Nana. She just told me yesterday morning after I found her crying in her office. She has no intentions of telling me also until I forced her to do so. I'm sorry. I couldn't betray Jacque's trust. She had me promised not to tell you because she doesn't want you to worry since there's nothing that we could have done to help her."

The older woman who was once again crying just nodded her head and said, "I know. She is that stubborn really. I just wish, I knew."

"I'm sorry, Nana." House said so again. Then, he addressed the lawyer, "Where do I need to sign now?"

The lawyer laid out the documents needed and House just signed it and returned it to him. They were told that Jacque named the baby as _Christopher Jordan House._ House just nodded and then, he stood up and excused himself to go to his room.

* * *

><p>On his way to his room, he passed by Jacque's room and he couldn't help it but he opened the door and went inside. He quietly approached the crib where the baby boy was peacefully sleeping.<p>

Tracing the baby's features with his eyes, he noticed that he was the spitting image of his mother. She has Jacque's grey eyes and nose. House finds himself wondering what it was like to see his and Cuddy's baby. He knew that even though Cuddy didn't mention anything during the time that they were together, she was still hoping to conceive and have her own baby.

Now, seeing this baby boy in front of him, he couldn't stop himself from imagining how was it like to see Cuddy holding their own baby in her arms. Will it have his blue eyes or that of Cuddy's grey ones? He can already imagine how smart and intuitive their baby can be having to share their combined high IQ's. He also wasn't able to stop his mind from conjuring an image of a very pregnant Cuddy just like he saw in his dreams. God, he knows she'll be more beautiful and radiant knowing that her eyes will glow and sparkle from the joy of having to carry her own baby in her womb.

The Diagnostician didn't realize that with all those lovely scenarios he came up with on his mind about Cuddy and their own baby that he lifted his right hand to caress the baby's cheeks until he felt its smooth skin on his palm. He let it lingered there for a few seconds and then, closing his eyes to take a deep breath, he let go of his hand and turned his back to go to his own room.

* * *

><p><em>With full determination now, Cuddy opened her Google browser and type Dr. Jacqueline House. What she saw on her screen made her heart swell all the way more.<em>

She felt her heart swell with happiness. The first article that pops out from her search gave her the explanation she needed. It said that Dr. Jacqueline House was born in the Philippines with that given name on 1976 and became the first female Chief Administrator in the country and one of the first in South-East Asia. There were more that was said about her and then, somewhere below an all too familiar name was written.

Wiping her eyes with both her hands, she continued reading, "_The death of the beloved Chief Administrator led to a surprising discovery regarding the whereabouts of the missing World-Renown Diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House. The famous doctor who was known for his unorthodox methods of treating his patients were reported to leave Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital five months ago and since then, there was no single news about his whereabouts. He was practicing medicine for over a decade at PPTH working under the supreme reign of the fearless and tough Dean of Medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. It was reported that Dr. House after leaving the US chose to practice medicine in the Philippines under the supervision of the late Dr. Jacqueline House. Furthermore, it was rumored that these two doctors actually shared the same father, Col. John House who was stationed on the tropical country in 1978. No definite confirmation was gathered but accordingly, before the Endocrinologist died, Dr. Gregory House was appointed by her as her son's legal guardian."_

The article ended but Cuddy still can't believe everything that she had read. So, they might be siblings? She wondered if House knows about Jacque before he went to fly over there. She also wondered if it was Jacque's doing why they never heard of House's practice after he left the country. It's possible that through the late doctor's influence, he was able to secure all the needed documents without alerting the International Medical Media. Knowing that they really never had any idea as to his whereabouts, then she really did a great job at keeping House's practice in silence.

So, what now? What is she gonna do? She knows that House wasn't married and that it's not his baby. She also knows where House is actually working. From there, it will be easy for her to track down where he lives. Will she really go after him now? Will she cross half the world to see him only to be rejected by him? Can she take it? How about Rachel and her son? How about the hospital? She can't just leave just like that, right? She has so many responsibilities here. She can't just abandon them to follow the one man she constantly thinks about. That is just plain stupid and irresponsible. Even House will call her on that.

Her mind was giving her all these rational scenarios why she can't just jump into the plane to go see House across the Pacific Ocean. But, maybe her heart has a mind of its own because without consciously realizing it, she booked for a first class flight to the Philippines scheduled first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p>She must really be insane and out of her mind. Lisa Cuddy who never does anything without weighing all pros and cons first finds herself approaching the front desk of St. Luke's Medical Center.<p>

After booking her flight to this tropical country the night before, she immediately called Wilson and told him to take charge of the hospital as she will be gone for 3 days. The Oncologist was still very confused about her sudden decision but stopped probing more questions when she told him that she will bring House home with her. She didn't give any other explanation after that.

And then, she gave her sister, Julia a call telling her she will drop Rachel the following morning at her house and to take care of her for 3 days as she will have to do something urgent and important. Her sister must have known from her voice that it's about House because she didn't ask more questions and when she saw her when she drop Rachel, she just gave her a hug and wished her luck.

On her way to the airport, Blythe House also called after informing Cuddy that the ever meddling James Wilson called her about Cuddy's plans of bringing House back home. The older woman was just too overjoyed upon hearing the news that her son, Greg is in the Philippines. In fact, it was Blythe who informed her that for sure, her son was staying at his Nana Sela. The call ended with House's mother also wishing her luck and promised her that she will be staying at Princeton to keep a closer eye to her grandson.

And so, after 22 hours of being in the plane, Dr. Lisa Cuddy with a ready smile on her face went to speak to the Nurse at the front desk. "Hello. Good Morning. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I'm wondering if you can direct me to the office of Dr. Gregory House."

The young Nurse returned her smile but she can tell that she was indeed a bit surprised upon her arrival. Cuddy was sure of herself that House must also be known on this hospital as the biggest jerk and not really among the most liked among the staff and patients. Then, she heard her voice, "I'm sorry, but Dr. House is currently on leave."

Of course, why didn't she think of that? House must be at home now because his sister just died and maybe, he's with the baby. Cuddy tried to force another smile and then said in a sweeter voice, "Oh. May I have his home address, then?" She knew that it was a long shot for her to get his address. That was against hospital policy. But, no harm in trying, right? Afterall, she did travel across the Pacific Ocean just to see him.

As expected, she heard the Nurse say, "Pardon me but we're not allowed to give that information."

Cuddy was about to try to appeal to her again when she heard a familiar name behind her, "I'm sorry for your lost, Nana Sela. Your daughter, Dr. House will truly be missed by all."

She turned around to see an old woman being hugged by a female doctor in a lab coat before she was released and then, went on her way.

Lisa Cuddy thanked the Nurse and then in a faster stride went to follow the older woman. A few feet from her, she called her attention, "Excuse me, maam."

The older woman stopped and then turned to her. With curious eyes, she heard her say in a low voice, "Yes? Do you need anything?"

Cuddy approached her and then extended her hand while saying, "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I overheard you a while ago. I was wondering if you know Dr. Gregory House?" She said this in a firmer voice but in reality her heart was beating faster knowing that this woman was the Nana Sela that Blythe House mentioned where House was staying.

The older woman studied her first for a few seconds before enveloping Cuddy into a warm embrace instead of receiving her extended hand. And then, after a second or two, she released her saying, "Oh, you're Lisa."

The Dean of Medicine just stared at her in shocked confused by the older woman's actions. She must be staring at her longer than she thought because the older woman went to talk again, "I'm Nana Sela, dear. And I know you by name because I heard many great things about you from Gregory." She was smiling at her now with a bit of a teasing tone.

Cuddy though still confused felt herself blushing from what the older woman was implying. Then, she finally found her voice again, "Ahmm, nice to meet you, Nana Sela. Well, ahmm.. I…" She heard herself stuttering because she honestly doesn't know how to continue. Then, she was saved from further embarrassment by the older woman in front of her.

"Relax, dear. I don't bite." Nana Sela managed to joke with a teasing smile to the attractive woman in front of her. "Why don't we go our way now so you can see Gregory? I'm sure, he'll be surprised to see you." With that, she placed her right hand at Cuddy's left arm as if asking her to assist her and then, she took her first step. The Endocrinologist was left with no other choice but to slower down her pace to follow where this older woman will lead her. She knows she's one step closer to the man of her dreams.

* * *

><p>House, once again finds himself at the baby's room. He cannot quite comprehend why there seems to be a magnetic pull calling him towards this baby. Maybe, because his mind still kept those unwanted thoughts concerning Cuddy and their <em>would be<em> baby.

He heard some footsteps coming closer since he left the door to the room open but he didn't bother to turn around knowing that it was his Nana Sela and maybe, with her friend visiting the old woman. He kept staring at the sleeping baby in front of him.

And then, he smelled a very familiar scent reached his nostrils. His mind must be playing tricks with him again because he knew that scent no matter where he goes. That is unmistakenly her unique scent blended with the perfume she wears. No, his mind is once again bringing him to the memories of one Lisa Cuddy, his woman and his one true love. He closes his eyes to try to escape her memories but all he achieved by doing that is to feel her presence more as if she is with him in the room just a feet away from him.

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy was led to a room where a light can be seen through the open door by Nana Sela after saying to her that she will just go to her room first to change. She was told by the older woman that Gregory must be in there and that she can go ahead to talk to him.<p>

Feeling her heart beating faster as she comes nearer that opened door, she saw House's silhouette. He was giving her his back but there was no mistake that is it was indeed the man she so longed to see. Stopping at the door, she saw House quietly looking down on a crib and Cuddy instantly knew that it was the baby. Tears begun to form in her eyes as she sees how engrossed he looked, how content he seems to be in this new place that he now considered home. She couldn't keep her thoughts from questioning what was she doing here trying to ruin his life again. She knew that House even if he tried his best was never this content with her. It hurts to see him now on this condition knowing that her presence might only put a strain on the peace he seem to finally found on this foreign country.

What right does she have just to suddenly appear here to demand for his presence with her back home, back with their own son? With Rachel? Isn't it better if she just let him go? Her heart was telling her to approach him and to finally envelop him again into her safety embrace but her mind was once again telling her to do the rational thing here. _Let go and let him be._

In the end, when she saw him take a deep breath and looked up, she got her answer. She loves him so much that she's willing to sacrifice for him to be happy. And so, with one last look on the man she will forever love and the father of her son, she quietly turned around and left him in peace.

In a faster pace but keeping her heels from soundly clicking on the wooden floor, she saw her way out to the front door while her tears keep on streaming down from her face.

* * *

><p>Nana Sela after changing her clothes went to check if Lisa found her way to Jacque's room where she knows where Gregory was. She was surprised to find the man alone still staring at the baby in the semi-darkness of the room. Then, she called his attention, "Where's Lisa?"<p>

House upon hearing the all too familiar name from his Nana Sela's lips suddenly turned around and asked her in evident confusion, "Who?" He felt his heart beating faster. Just a few seconds ago, he was thinking of Cuddy and even felt her presence with him in the room and now, Nana Sela just mentioned her name.

"Lisa Cuddy. I showed her way here telling her that you'll be here." Nana Sela answered. "You didn't talk to her?" The older woman was also wearing a confused expression now.

"Nana, what do you mean?" _This is it, House. You're losing it again._ House heard his subconscious mind taunting him again.

The older woman seeing the confusion and hope on the man's face explained further, "I met _your_ Lisa Cuddy at the hospital. She came looking for you. I brought her here and told her that you'll…."

Then, they heard the front door closing and House as if being woken up from a dream suddenly finds himself walking as fast as his limping leg will allow towards the front door. He opens it and then, his heart stopped beating.

Because, his mind this time around wasn't playing tricks with him. Standing a few feet away from him, with her shaking back towards him was the one woman he was longing to see all these months.

Without much conscious thoughts, he called her name in a low but sure voice, "Cuddy…"

Lisa Cuddy through her sobs heard her name being uttered from the lips of the man she was longing to see and touch. She turns around to see House staring directly at her. The last thing she remembered before her body succumbed to exhaustion and fatigue of the previous months was his name and that finally, she was in the arms of her beloved. "House…"

House seeing her eyes roll and her knees buckle finds himself at his woman's side in seconds to catch her petite frame before it falls to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada.. Yay, finally. Our lovebirds are in each other's arms again. But, is it going to be that easy? We'll find out soon on the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Also, this is my longest chapter with more than 4, 600 words. Show your love and appreciation on the reviews? Hehe, thanks for reading.**_

Helen


	12. Chapter 12  Into Your Arms

_**And now, we go to the first part of the "conversation" between House and Cuddy with the aid of the ever cool, Nana Sela. What can I say? I love the character I made. **_

_**** Thank you so much for such inspiring comments on the reviews, Huddies about my previous chapter. I was on cloud 9 reading them all.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Definitely still not mine though I desperately wish them to be. All belong to the madman, David Shore and company except House's Nana Sela which is ALL MINE.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12 – INTO YOUR ARMS<p>

* * *

><p><em>House as if being woken up from a dream suddenly finds himself walking as fast as his limping leg will allow towards the front door. He opens it and then, his heart stopped beating.<em>

_Because, his mind this time around wasn't playing tricks with him. Standing a few feet away from him, with her shaking back towards him was the one woman he was longing to see all these months._

_Without much conscious thoughts, he called her name in a low but sure voice, "Cuddy…"_

_Lisa Cuddy through her sobs heard her name being uttered from the lips of the man she was longing to see and touch. She turns around to see House staring directly at her. The last thing she remembered before her body succumbed to exhaustion and fatigue of the previous months was his name and that finally, she was in the arms of her beloved. "House…"_

_House seeing her eyes roll and her knees buckle finds himself at his woman's side in seconds to catch her petite frame before it falls to the ground._

Gregory House didn't know where he got the unexplained strength to carry the limp body of his woman in shaky feet and set her down at Jacque's empty bed. He tucked her in and then, went to grab the chair nearby so that he was now sitting in front of one passed out Lisa Cuddy.

He studied her beautiful face that was reflected by the moonlight coming through the windows. God, isn't she a goddess as always? Tracing her facial features with his deep intense stare, he saw that even though in her fragile state like this, she seems like she was carrying the burden of the world with her. There were some noticeable lines under her eyes. They're not that obvious but the traces are still there when one will just look closely. He can imagine her having some trouble sleeping just like him during all those months that they were "separated" and instead of feeling relieved that she too must have been thinking about them all this time, he felt like cursing himself more. It was really his fault why his woman is not at peace even if they are a million miles apart from each other.

Cuddy was right all along. _People who get close to him get hurt. _ Even though, he doesn't want to, somehow, it seems like that was his ultimate curse as long as he lives. Maybe, John House was gloating from whatever place he is in right now. He's right. He will always be miserable and as long as he will not keep his distance from the people he cared the most, he will bring them pain and misery, too. Afterall,_ MISERY LOVES COMPANY. _

And he couldn't bear to do that especially not to this amazing woman in front of him. He loves her so much that he couldn't bear the thought of dragging her down with him. He needs to make her hate him all the way more enough for her to run away as far as possible from him in no time. And Dr. Gregory House certainly knows the exact formula to do that.

He bowed to himself that he will definitely do that as soon as this sleeping angel will gain enough strength for their "battle" first thing in the morning. But, for now, knowing that this might be the last time that he can see her this up-close, he will indulge himself with her image and drown himself with her presence until he can feel it in his heart that he is now ready to gradually pull the invincible thread that seems to bind their souls after all these years.

Sitting there just watching the rise and fall of her steady breathing in the glow of the moonlight, the famous Diagnostician didn't notice time passes by so quickly. His eyes moved to the digital clock located on the far left side of the bed on top of the small table displaying that it's now past 12 midnight.

He took a deep breath, and tracing Lisa Cuddy's features in his mind for the last time and engraving every single detail of her face, he went down to lean on her and placed a soft gentle kiss at her forehead and then whispered in a soft but sure voice full of love and longing, "I missed you so much. I will forever miss you."

Slowly, standing up to his feet, he gave her one last eternal glance and turned on his back to go hide and wallow more in self pity in the sanctuary of his own room.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closes, Cuddy stirred from her lying position. In her dazed mind between the brick of consciousness and semi-morpheus state, she felt his presence. Even with her eyes closed, her heart recognizes that sense of unexplained security she always feels whenever he is in her close proximity. No matter what he does; no matter how furious he is with her; no matter how much he tried to make her hate him or be mad at him; she never felt unsafe in his presence in the entire 20 years of their so-called complicated "relationship."<p>

Lisa Cuddy also felt a tender touch on her forehead accompanied with a whisper that is unmistakenly his and his alone. Her mind didn't exactly register what was spoken to her but her heart felt that it was a form of goodbye. _A firm and definite goodbye._ As to how and why, the answers to those questions haven't reached her soul before she once again felt herself succumbed to the gods and goddesses of sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone's cooing voice from a not so distant corner reached the ears of one sleeping Lisa Cuddy. Turning over as she tried to escape that nuisance but soothing voice so that she can go back to sleep, she heard another noise.<p>

What she heard next made her instantly opened her eyes. It reminded her of the one painful reality she haven't heard yet coming from her own son. A baby cooing sound was now audible on the room that she was in.

She turned her back towards the direction of the voices she can hear. In a still sleepy vision, she saw Nana Sela holding the tiny creature on her arms and obviously very engrossed on the noises coming from the baby.

She felt a genuine smile instantly come across to her face as she can now see clearly the lovely scene in front of her. Babies always make her day brighter. She went to slowly sit down on the bed when she heard Nana Sela's voice, "Good morning, dear. I hope, you had a good night's rest in here." The older woman was now looking at her with a smile painted on her face, too.

Cuddy looked at her and also greeted her back, "Good morning. Yes, I did. Thank you. Though, I don't necessarily remember what happened."

Confusion was evident on the Dean's face because she doesn't recall as to how she found her way towards this room where he saw House was in last night staring at this baby that continuously make baby sounds in Nana Sela's arms.

The older woman being as intuitive as she is just stared back at Cuddy too and then, explained to her with a knowing look, "You passed out due to exhaustion at our front door when you tried to escape from whatever it is you came on all the way up here."

Cuddy looked down to avoid the older woman's gaze and tried to change the subject by saying, "He's cute. What's his name?"

Nana Sela rolled her eyes first before answering her, "Nice try but no. You can't just avoid the issue at hand here, honey. Lisa, you came here to see Gregory. So, go talk to him." The older saw that the younger woman was about to object to her when she continued, "Come on. Let's get you something to eat for breakfast. You sure do need food to fill in that little body of yours and for the conversation you are to have with Gregory. God knows you need all the energy you can have to penetrate to that hard wall he built around himself these fast months."

Cuddy saw Nana Sela placed the baby back in the crib as the tiny creature now seem to be sleepy again. Then, she turned back towards the attractive but fragile woman in the bed to address her once more, "I'll give you five minutes to prepare yourself before I'll come in here again to force you on your way out. And trust me, you wouldn't like it, dear." With one quick appraising look at Cuddy, she turned on her heels and closed the door to give the younger woman enough time to prepare herself.

Taking a deep breath once outside the closed door, the older woman muttered to herself out loud, _"No wonder, those two are destined to be with each other. Both are too proud and stubborn."_

* * *

><p>Gregory House was brought out of his slumber when he heard the incessant chirping of the birds outside his windows. He didn't sleep well last night after leaving Jacque's room at 12:30am to finally leave Cuddy on her own peaceful slumber. Of course, how can he expect himself to sleep knowing that the woman he was constantly dreaming and thinking of for the last 5 months is just a few feet away from him on the other room yet too far away for him to reach? He then found himself just staring at his ceiling in the silence of his dark room trying to escape Cuddy's memories until he felt his eyes surrender to the call of sleep almost at the crack of dawn.<p>

Turning his head to check the time, he saw the figure displaying 9 o'clock in the morning. Taking a sigh out, and rubbing his eyes to make himself more awake, he slowly sat on his bed and then reached for the bottle of Vicodin on the small table besides his bed. He shook the bottle before opening the lid and dry swallowed 2 pills. Then, he stood up and got ready for a "confrontation" that awaits him and his woman. He felt that this is going to be a long day after all.

* * *

><p>Slowly making his way to the dining room, he heard his Nana Sela's ever-enthusiastic voice in an attempt to engage Cuddy into a casual conversation. House hasn't heard Cuddy's reply though which he assumed was not saying much during the duration of their meal. He was contemplating as to whether or not to join them for breakfast when the hawk-eye of Nana Sela caught his figure near the entry way of the dining room.<p>

The man was left with no choice but to enter the room then when Nana Sela's firm voice rung to their ears, "Gregory, _hijo_. Come, join me and Lisa." The older woman smiled at House and then, turned her eyes towards the younger woman whom she purposely asked to sit at Jacque's place obviously for the purpose of having to be sat across House when the man will finally decide to join them for breakfast. She was internally cheering herself because the first part of her OPERATION TO BRING THESE TWO TOGETHER PLAN is now ready and all set.

Cuddy who was busy concentrating on her food before feeling House's presence in the room slowly looked up at House but didn't say anything. She doesn't know how to greet him and so, after giving him a few seconds glance, she went on to look down at her plate again to eat. She didn't wait to see if House met her gaze which of course, the grumpy doctor didn't.

Nana Sela silently observed the two people's actions in front of her. It's as if she was watching a movie where the two main characters are purposely avoiding each other but in reality it was obvious that they both longed for the other's presence. She saw House not giving the younger woman a single glance before taking his seat. _Ah ah. I will not allow this silence at my table. Time to notch up my plan a bit._

"Lisa, _hija, _would you mind passing Gregory _his_ eggs?" As soon as both doctors heard what the older woman said, they shot her a shocked glare which she readily accepts and then added with a knowing smile, "You know, so he can start his breakfast." She was looking intensely at the Endocrinologist as if challenging her to say something.

The Dean of Medicine had to gulp down a deep breath first and was about to answer the older woman when the Diagnostician preceded her into answering, "I don't want some eggs, Nana." House's blue gaze was solely directed at his Nana Sela whom he knew was playing with fire here and he knows exactly what her motives here. The older woman can really be annoying and a pain in the ass sometimes. "I'm fine with some bread and bacon." He said it in a firm voice as if telling both women that there was no argument to be accepted for that. Then, he went on to fill his plate with the food he just said.

Nana Sela just met his gaze and then proceeded to continue eating her food. The 3 occupants at the dining table was left in silence then for a few minutes until the older woman decided to break it once again by addressing the woman sitting across House as if she was lost in her own world. "So, Lisa. How long do you plan to stay here?"

Cuddy who was more than glad to keep the silence that enveloped them slowly looked up at the older woman from the far end of the table and then answered her in a bit of a nervous voice. She didn't really plan anything yet but she booked for a 3-day stay here as what she told Wilson and her sister, Julia. "I'm not sure, Nana. But, I asked for a 3-day vacation from the hospital back home." She didn't dare to look at House's direction to see his reaction to what she said. She's just not ready to see any reaction from him yet. It's as if all her courage she had the previous hours before her plane landed on this foreign land suddenly vanished.

Then, they heard the older woman's reply, "Not enough time, then, ha?" She was answering Cuddy but her gaze was towards the man in the room. She was trying to gauge for his reaction but as stubborn as this man can be, he didn't even flinch a bit as to what the younger woman had said. _Damn, the man knows how to hide his emotions. This means, I have to be more direct then with my goal. These two are now just being silly and immature. _

Since she didn't get any answer from either of the two doctors in front of her, she went on now looking towards the direction of the female doctor, "So, I believe you will soon be telling Gregory here as to why you came all the way here looking for him? I'm pretty sure, you have something very important to tell him, right Lisa?"

To say that Lisa Cuddy was astounded by the actions of this older woman in front of her was a bit of an understatement. No wonder, House likes her. In fact, her most troublesome former employee might have gotten this side of his own brand of imprudence from this woman. Trying to calm down her nerves now to come up with a witty reply, she closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and was about to say something when once again, she was preceded by the man himself. "Nana, please. Can we just eat in peace?" The Dean heard House say in a calm voice but obviously held a bit of an undertone that it was also not something to be objected upon. Then, she felt her heart aches hearing her name being uttered from his lips in the not usual tone he normally uses before. "Cuddy and I will talk on our own this afternoon." He said all of these still without taking a single glance at the one woman he was dying to see all these months. He wasn't ready to see her eyes because he knows a single reaction from those grey orbs of hers might be a trigger to change his set mind into finally letting her go once and for all.

Nana Sela still silently observing every little movement and reactions from these two stubborn individuals travelled her inquisitive gaze from one to the other, simply nodded first and then, acquiesced by saying, "Of course, Gregory."

With that, the dining room was once again left in silence as all occupants went to finish their meal each thinking of the dreadful afternoon ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmp, also not sure about this chapter. I hope it was a start though. I promise there will be a longer and "emotional" conversation between our favorite couple. <strong>_

_**Share me your thoughts on the reviews? Thanks for reading.**_

Helen


	13. Chapter 13  I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE

_**Alright, this the more serious part of House and Cuddy's conversation. I hope, the local movie lines I chose to use here aren't too cheesy and OOC for both these two characters. **_

_**** Special mention to **__Marie __**who does post lovely comments but is not logging in. I'm just curious to know if you're also a Filipino? You do know some Tagalog words but you use them in the wrong tenses so I'm not sure if you are. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND COMPANY.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13 – I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE<p>

* * *

><p>After their awkward breakfast, House excused himself right away to hide in his room while trying to prepare himself for the inevitable conversation he has to have with Cuddy. Without looking at her, before leaving the dining room, he informed her in a firm voice while he was already in his feet, "I'll meet you outside in the <em>veranda<em> at 2pm." With that, he saw his way out of the room while the two women were left staring at his retreating form.

House has no intentions in joining both women again for lunch. He figured the less he sees of Cuddy before their talk, the better it is for him. It's hard enough convincing his heart with every ounce of him not to go cast a glance at her direction. He can't guarantee himself that he can keep avoiding her gaze if he's gonna spend more time with her across the table during lunch.

And so, once again, he chose to be a coward and hide in the four walls of his room.

As soon as they saw House's silhouette vanished from their fields of vision, Cuddy took a deep breath and also stood up to start cleaning the table but was cut off by the older woman's firm voice at the far end of the table.

"Don't bother, dear. Someone will take charge of them. I think, we do have something more important to do than cleaning these dishes. Come on, let's get some fresh air in the _veranda. _I wanna talk to you."

The Dean of Medicine was left with no choice when she saw the older woman on her way outside. Giving one last look at the dishes on top of the table, she followed her.

* * *

><p>Once, she arrived outside, she took her time to admire the serene surrounding in front of her. She saw that there is a mango tree bearing fruits a few feet from where Nana Sela is sitting in one of the chairs. Cuddy can also see a garden full of all varieties of flowers nearby. There is also a swing set under the shade. She can hear the birds humming their own version of lovely tunes in the air.<p>

The woman doctor was broken out of her observation trance when she heard the older woman's gentle voice, "Come sit near me, Lisa." Nana Sela turned around to see the younger woman staring blankly at her surroundings. She can see her pain and confusion written all over her face. It was evident that these two had gone far too long without each other's presence but one can't deny that they also wouldn't want anyone else but each other. She needs to access the situation more before she can try to do some damage control.

Cuddy slowly approached the older woman while keeping her eyes down. She doesn't want to reveal much of her pain and doubts to this woman. After all, this is still House's Nana Sela. Her loyalty is obviously towards House and she doesn't want to give the man more hold on her than he already does.

Taking a seat opposite the older woman, she waited for Nana Sela to start the conversation. But, to her dismay the older woman just kept silent and was slightly provoking her to say something first. After a minute of silence, the Dean of Medicine took another deep breath and went straight to the point, "I came with the intention of bringing House back home."

As if not hearing the younger woman, Nana Sela just kept looking at her. Cuddy was starting to regret this decision of coming here on impulse without thinking all sides first. She's definitely not prepared to explain herself to anyone less alone House. If she can't handle this conversation with Nana Sela, how else does she expect to react in House's presence and take his painful barbs against her later this afternoon?

Trying to gain more confidence in her, she continued, "But, I don't think that's what he wants. He seems to be happy here with you and now, he has this baby on his shoulders. I wouldn't want to be the one to keep that away from him." All the while that she's talking, she kept her gaze down at her feet, not daring to see the probing gaze of the older woman in front of her.

Then, Cuddy heard Nana Sela's straightforward question, "Do you love him?"

Without hesitation, she gave her heart's sincerest answer, "Yes."

"Then, I think, that's enough reason to convince him to go back with you. Nothing else matters, dear. And I can tell you this. Knowing Gregory, he loves you, too but as stubborn as that man can be, you'll need more reasons to convince him that you truly love him aside from saying those words." Nana Sela kept looking at the doctor in front of her. She can tell that she's beginning to cry. And so, she gave her something to hold on to. "No matter what you see in him now, he's as miserable as you. You are the only one that can fill that void within his heart and bring back that light into his eyes. Do you know that he stayed with you last night in your room till after midnight?"

Upon hearing this, Cuddy instantly looked up and stared directly at the older woman's serious expression. Before she can say anything, Nana Sela continued, "Yes, he did, dear. He didn't leave your side after carrying you to Jacque's room. I think, that's more than enough reason for you to fight his doubts and demons into thinking that you're better off without him."

"I don't think….." The Chief Administrator was about to say when Nana Sela once again spoke leaving her with no choice but to bite her lip.

"Do you know that 831 means "_I Love You"?_ _8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning._ Think about it." Nana Sela went to stand up and then approached Cuddy who was now silently crying on her seat. Then, she reached out to touch her left shoulders, "Lisa, it's okay. Just don't ever let go of him." Without waiting for a response, the older woman left the younger woman on her own to decide whatever she thought is best for them. She's internally hoping that the attractive woman that captured her Gregory's heart will come up with the right one.

* * *

><p>After her conversation with Nana Sela, Lisa Cuddy also went to hide in the room that was assigned to her. When she came into the room, she saw that the baby was soundly asleep on the crib. She went to approach it and observed the baby's steady breathing. She remembered how House had looked at this tiny creature with adoration in his eyes. She had never seen the Diagnostician that innocent and content before. Maybe, Nana Sela was wrong. Maybe, House is indeed happy here and who is she to take that away from him? Is she being selfish if she's gonna force him to go back home with her to be with their baby? What happens to this baby then?<p>

Still looking down at the baby, she saw the little boy stirred in his sleep and made a cooing sound. Feeling herself drawn to the adorable creature, Cuddy went to pick him up and hold him into her arms. She felt her tears beginning to form in her eyes when the baby seems to acknowledge her presence.

With a genuine smile on her face, she imagines that this is her own baby she's holding and knowing that the father of her child is just a few feet away from them made her heart swell with happiness more. Then, she came to a definite decision. She'll gonna convince House with all that is within her to go back home with her to be with their baby and they can have this baby with them, too. But, it will be on House's own choice.

Getting more engrossed with the baby boy in her arms and the lovely scenarios she was creating on her mind, with herself, House, Rachel, her own son, Aaron and this baby as a "family", Cuddy didn't notice that the door to the room creaked opened a bit.

Gregory House who was getting restless at his own room decided to go to the baby's room to check on him. He honestly forgot that Cuddy was also occupying the same room. What he saw before his eyes made him stopped on his track.

Before his very eyes, he saw the exact same scene he was imagining the night before he became aware of this woman's presence in his new home. It's as if that made-up scene became a reality right this very moment as he saw how ethereal Cuddy looked with this baby boy in her arms.

She was a sight to behold as her eyes sparkled with joy seeing that the baby was responding to her presence. She looks too overjoyed that she didn't even notice that someone had opened the door and was now observing her. He was right all along. Like what he remembered the first time he saw Rachel in Cuddy's arms all those years ago in his office, she truly is a goddess when surrounded with babies.

House couldn't stop his heart to yearn for this scene to last forever but he knew that is just wishful thinking. He turned around to leave Cuddy in her "heaven" when he was met by his Nana Sela's intuitive gaze. He avoided her gaze and slowly limps his way into the living room. He couldn't afford to delude himself more on that breathtaking scene before his very eyes. It's enchanting but definitely not his to enjoy.

Nana Sela went to follow the stubborn man and said in a firm voice, "She's going to be a great mother."

The Diagnostician turned around but looked down on the floor and in a low voice admitted, "She is. She already is. She has Rachel."

"Then, what's stopping you?" House heard his Nana Sela's reply.

Still not meeting the older woman's eyes, he answered, "It's not that simple."

It broke Nana Sela's heart to see this man like this. Then, she gave him the answer that he needs to hear, "Actually, it is. Gregory, if you love Lisa, then nothing else should matter. The woman loves you too and traveled half the globe just to see you, for Pete's sake. Don't you think that it's enough for you to stop this non-sense that you keep feeding your brain to avoid your fears?"

The Diagnostician didn't answer. Then, Nana Sela added before leaving the man with his thoughts, "Both of you deserve to be happy, dear. You know, you can only do so with each other. Don't let go of her."

* * *

><p>After putting the baby back on his crib when she saw that he was once again asleep, Cuddy went to sit down on the bed. She kept her eyes on the digital clock on top of the table not knowing if she's hoping for the time to stand still so that she can avoid for now her and House's conversation or if she wants it to move faster so that she can now go and fight for the man of her dreams.<p>

There are so many ways how this conversation could go wrong. Knowing both herself and House, it won't be an easy one for sure. Both of them are not good into opening up and telling their true feelings especially not towards each other. In fact, they seem to be more comfortable into expressing their feelings more to others like Wilson.

In the 9 months that they were together as a couple, the only time that they were able to somewhat express their feelings was the night that she went to his apartment after the crane incident. Even those times and the morning after, it took a while for them to actually be honest with their fears and hopes.

So, now after 5 months of not being with each other's presence and everything that had occurred between them prior to those months of "separation", though this is something that they need, there are so many walls that need to be penetrated first before they can finally have this long-overdued talk between them.

Finally, Cuddy saw that the clock is displaying that it's now 15 minutes before 2 in the afternoon. The Dean of Medicine being the always punctual one, took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to whoever it is that is listening to give her enough strength to surpass this challenge that is _Gregory House._

* * *

><p>To Cuddy's surprise, she saw House's back sitting on the chair that Nana Sela vacated this morning. He's wearing a very serious expression on his face while looking at the garden in front of him. He seems to be too engrossed on his own thoughts that Cuddy wasn't sure if she should announce her presence already. She also saw that he was rubbing his damaged leg with his hands and knew that it's hurting right this precise moment.<p>

On the other hand, House who was indeed still thinking about what his Nana Sela had said didn't' register her presence at first. But, as always, his heart or rather his nose really knows her scent by heart. Even with her feather light steps, her unique scent filled his nostrils already and made House be aware of her approaching figure. He took a deep breath before he turned around to meet her gaze for the second time after 5 months.

This was the second one since last night, they did look into each other's gaze before Cuddy blacked out a few feet away from him. Now, he only met her gaze for a few seconds before looking down again and then, without asking her to sit first readily went straight to the point, "Why are you here, Cuddy?"

Cuddy felt her heart sink a bit when House avoided her gaze just after glancing at her for a few seconds and her hope was even more crashed by his first words. She chose to answer what her heart was feeling when she saw him rubbing his leg, "Does your leg hurt?" She knew that it was stupid answer to his forward question but she just can't help it. That was her first instinct and truly indeed, House didn't appreciate her concern.

She heard him ignore her question and repeat his own in a firmer voice, "What are you doing here?"

Honestly, the ever prepared Dean of Medicine didn't have a ready answer to that very simple question. So, instead, she also cast a far away glance at the garden in front of them as if thinking what is her supposed to be answer.

House, must be reaching the limit of his little patience already because when he didn't get any answer from the woman in front of her, he looked up to see her not paying attention to him. Then, once again, repeated his self for the third time but now in an angrier tone, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, CUDDY? Aren't you supposed to be with your new boy toy?"

Upon hearing this, Cuddy feeling herself getting mad, too went to meet his gaze and answered him, "Don't go there, House."

Accepting the challenge, House provoked her more. "Or what? Are you gonna walk out on me again? Go ahead. I didn't ask you to come all the way here."

Realizing that she shouldn't meet his provocation because she knew that was just his way of deflecting from the issue at hand, Cuddy lowered her gaze and tone, too. "I came because I wanted to see if you were okay. We didn't have any news from you since you left the country." She knew that she was lying even to herself. Of course, that was not the main reason why she was here. But, she can't just say it yet. _Not yet._

She heard him let out a bitter laugh first before answering her in a sarcastic tone, "SEE. Look at me? I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay when everything in my life is fine? And even if I'm not doing okay, it's none of your business."

On impulse she heard herself answered him while still looking at the ground, "It is. Because I care for you."

"Really?" House said with a bit of venom on his tone now. He knew that she was telling the truth but he needs to pretend that he can't recognize that because he needs to make her hate him more so she can go on her way.

Taking a little courage now to look up at him again because she's starting to feel that this conversation is going the wrong way this early on, she answered him, "All this time, House. Even when I broke up with you, I never stopped caring for you. I never stopped loving you."

He saw tears are beginning to form at her beautiful grey orbs. Even though, it pains him to see her like this, he needs to keep going. Still in a sarcastic voice, he met her gaze to say, "Thank you for the love. Thank you for the care." He was saying this to her as if he doesn't care if she feels that way towards him.

"I love you, House." The Diagnostician heard her say again, now in a trembling voice.

"Stop it. Just leave me alone, Cuddy." His heart was beating faster after hearing her say those magic words again after months of not hearing them from those luscious lips of hers. But, he just can't give in now. "Go back to the safety of your hospital. I bet, it's better now that I am no longer there to havoc troubles."

"I'm sorry." Cuddy knew that she was not getting to the main point of this conversation.

Getting angrier now towards himself, he lashed out at the crying woman in front of him, "Sorry? That's it? So, now what? After you're sorry, everything is going to be okay? Just like that?"

"I know it's my fault because I got scared. But, I'm here now." She tried to appeal to him. She tried to make him understand her side.

"Cuddy, you made me believe that there could be an _us_. Right from the beginning, I told you that it's never gonna end well. But, you made me take that chance. Hell, I even told you that I chose you over my damn puzzles. And then, just like that, after one pill of which you might knew that I am sooner or later gonna take again because I am a drug addict and always will be, you turned your back to me. You gave up on me. And now, you want me to believe you? I'm so tired from believing in you, Cuddy."

She felt her heart break upon hearing him say all these. It hurts but why did they wait this long to have this conversation? Why couldn't they have done this after they broke up? They could have avoided more aches and regrets if they were strong enough to confront each other like they are doing right this very moment in a foreign place that is a million miles away from where this had begun. "I love you, House. Even just that one, please believe me."

She needs to make him understand that everything that is within her, she truly does love him. She loved him right from the first moment they met all those years ago in college. She never stopped loving this broken man even if they were separated after their one night together.

Then, what she heard from his resigned voice made her cry more. It went right through her bleeding heart. "Cuddy, sometimes _I LOVE YOU_ isn't enough."

Still trying to get across her point, she answered back, "But, I really do love you, House." Cuddy can now feel her tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them. She let them fall like a flowing river because deep within her heart, she knows that she is losing this battle.

"Do you love me because you need me or do you need me because you love me?" House, ever the man hiding from his metaphors gave her an ultimate question.

And to House's surprise, the woman had a ready comeback to his unexpected question. "I don't know. All I know is that I need you and I love you."

The know it all Dr. Gregory House doesn't know what to say after that answer. His heart was beating faster now. He really wants to believe her but he knew that he can't. There are so many at stake here. And so, he avoided her eyes and looked away at the garden.

Cuddy knew that his silence meant that she was now able to penetrate his walls. And so she continues, "House, I almost lost you because I was an idiot and a coward. I got scared of loving _YOU_."

Though, he doesn't really want to hear more, House heard himself say, "And now?"

"Now, I'm even more scared of losing you." The Endocrinologist kept her gaze towards the one man she truly loves with all her heart. He's still not meeting her gaze but him still not walking away from their conversation meant that she was really reaching out to him.

"Why do you love me?" House just needs to hear more from her. He really doesn't understand why this amazing woman settled on loving a miserable bastard like him. She can have any man she wants, so why him? Then, he felt his heart sink after hearing her doubtful answer.

"I don't know." Cuddy honestly answered him. The night she went to his apartment when the crane collapsed, she told him that she loves him but she wished that she didn't. Now, she doesn't wish that but she also still doesn't know even to herself why she loves this broken man.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Once again, House felt himself getting angry but this time around, it was towards this woman in front of him. She's giving him mixed signals with her confusing and not solid answers.

"I don't know. I didn't even believe in forever, House. But I think, I found forever in you." _There, she said it._ She said what she wanted and should have said to him all those years ago when they first met. Even during those early times that they were together when she was still so young and naïve, her heart knows that it was him that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. It was him that she pictured to be the father of her children.

Albeit those wonderful words, the Diagnostician found himself loss for words that moment. _God, how he wanted to take this amazing woman into his arms now? _But, as stubborn and proud he can be, his mind ignored what his heart was telling him all along.

Then, he heard his foreign first name from her tempting lips. "Greg, I'm not forcing myself to you. I just want you to know... I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry."

On impulse, Gregory House wasn't able to stop himself from replying, "You never say sorry for loving someone. You never say sorry for loving me."

Cuddy feeling a bit of hope starting to warm in her heart took the courage to ask him what she wanted to ask from him when she went all the way here on this foreign land, "Can you please give me one more chance to love you? PLEASE..."

But, what she heard from this stubborn doctor made her heart aches once again, "Cuddy, I didn't ask you to love me. So, don't ever make me feel that I have to love you back. Because, no matter what you do, I can't give anything back. I just can't now. You'll just get tired of waiting for me." He said this while slowly turning his back to her. House doesn't want to let this woman see how much he is lying to himself.

Of course, he loves her, too with all of his being but he still knew that she is better off without him. Since, when did anyone stay permanently besides him? Even his own mother can't stand him most of the times because he can really be rude especially after his infarction. His pain levels made him say things that he didn't mean to and he lashed out to all those people he cared about simply because he was in constant pain. He saw what it did to Cuddy after just a few months into their relationship. He won't go back that track again.

Lisa Cuddy is truly indeed Gregory House's match when she still insisted by saying, "House, not once did I ever feel tired of loving you. Nor will I ever get tired of waiting for you." She said all these while staring at the back of the father of her son. Oh, how she wanted to tell him about the tiny perfect person they created back home. But, she knew she can't. If he agrees to give her one more chance, she wants it because he really wants to and he's willing to take that chance with her. Not, because he just felt obligated to her and to her son.

Deciding to give him enough time now, she changed the subject. She went to ask him the other question she was dying to know the answer to ever since she found it at his apartment. "Why didn't you tell me that you wrote a song for me?"

The Diagnostician upon hearing her out of the blue question turned to look at her. There were still traces of her tears down her smooth cheeks but the water works had stopped now. She was eagerly waiting for his answer. Knowing that she at least deserves to know this truth, he answered her, "I just never found the right time to inform you about it. Every time, I planned to bring it up, some little thing happens that made me forget me telling you." Then, out of curiosity, he went on, "How did you find out about it?"

"I saw it at your apartment." Cuddy saw a look of surprise registered on his face. Then, she continued, "You could have played it to me, House. God knows how I wanted to hear you to play it to me."

Once again avoiding her gaze, he answered in a low tone, "It doesn't matter now."

The Dean of Medicine felt her anger rise out of nowhere. She made a promise to herself that she will be extra patient with him but this is too much already. He needs to stop this negativity that he built around him. And so, in a controlled but firm voice, she almost shouted it to him, "Oh for Pete's sake, House. Stop indulging in your self-pity. It's becoming unnerving already. Of course, it matters. It matters then and it matters now."

House saw the old Cuddy emerged without warning. For the first time in their conversation, she is being herself. He knew that the Cuddy he was talking to since this conversation started was the "Guilty Cuddy" who always put the blame on herself to whatever fall out they have in their relationship. He doesn't want her to be giving him another chance just because of guilt.

If they will really give this "them" another chance, he wanted it because Cuddy really wants it and not because she just feels guilty that all of these are her fault when she broke up with him after that damn one pill. And so, he tried to make the atmosphere lighter by saying, "It's good to see the real Cuddy now."

Cuddy upon hearing his words and his tone let a frustrated sigh go before saying, "You're unbelievable. I'm serious, House." The Endocrinologist is now finding herself trying to control her urge to strangle the man in front of her.

Then, in a serious tone, too, House answered her, "I am, Cuddy. Why don't we stop here now? Both of us are just getting frustrated. Let's give each other ample time to think things first."

She had to take a few seconds pause before she finally acquiesced, "Okay."

Cuddy saw House gave her a nod before giving her his back. She saw his limping form move away from her to probably go back and wallow in self-pity more in his room. Both doctors know that they once again missed their chance but for now, they can't do anything but make a silent prayer that they will soon talk again.

On Cuddy's part, she forgot to remind the man that it's her last night here. She needs to go back to her life tomorrow for her flight will be at 10am in the morning while for House's part, he failed to convince the woman that she was indeed better off without him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. How was it? Were the lines exchanged between them too OOC for them to say? LOL, I guess, only my fellow Filipino #Huddies will know which of those lines were taken from some of our greatest local romantic movies here.<strong>_

_**The second part of their conversation will on the next chapter. Though, the next update might come in 2 days. I will be taking a 3-day vacation back to my hometown to visit my mother and siblings on July 1 (my time). I'll be busy but, I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP.**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter on the reviews?**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

Helen


	14. Chapter 14  MY LOVE

_**Thank you for the well wishes on my vacation, Huddies. It's my last day here so I am able to write this one. Okay, this is the events that followed House and Cuddy's conversation. Please prepare yourselves. I'm not gonna be responsible for the "heartaches" that I may cause here.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. All belongs to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14 – MY LOVE<p>

* * *

><p>After their conversation, both doctors went to hide in the four walls of their own rooms. Both were busy with their own conflicting thoughts as to how they are gonna make the other understand their own points.<p>

For Cuddy's part, she was trying to contemplate whether or not, she's gonna tell the father of her child that they now shared a tiny person that will forever bind them together whether or not they will be able to fix this whatever it is that they have now. Is it the right thing to do? To just tell House that they now have a son and see how he will react to this fact? Will she be able to take it if House will still reject her even after informing him about their baby? Will House change his mind if he'll hear about Aaron? Will he decide to be just a father to their child but not be back with her as a couple? Will she even accept that arrangement if it comes to that?

In the first place, how is she gonna approach this sensitive subject to the Master_ of Deflections_ if Cuddy herself is doubting if she'll gonna have that courage to open up the issue? How is she gonna finally tell him that she not only wants him to be back but also now, they have to face the issue of being parents of their son? Is it really gonna be for the best interests of Aaron that House should be aware of his existence and later on, wait for the Diagnostician to decide how are they gonna proceed now? How about Rachel? Cuddy knows Rachel will have no problem of having House back since her daughter was really attached to this man even after all these months of not being in his presence. And how about her mom, Arlene and sister, Julia? How are they gonna react after House will decide to go back with her at Princeton and just be a father to their son but not in a relationship with her?

How about this baby Chris now? Through Nana Sela, Cuddy was able to know the name of this baby. So, how about him? If House will agree to go back with her in Princeton, is she really willing to have this baby with them and be part of her "family"? Will it be better for all of them; for Rachel, their own son, Aaron, for House? Can she honestly say that she can treat this baby equally and love him too just as much as she loves Rachel and her son?

So many conflicting thoughts running in her mind that the Dean of Medicine wasn't even sure if she can actually come up with possible solutions on time before her flight tomorrow morning. She just knew that whatever she decides now, it will forever have an impact not only to her and House but to Rachel, their son Aaron and this baby Chris. She needs to weigh the _pros and cons _here because everyone will really be affected one way or the other by her decisions here and she knows that she'll be held responsible as to whatever they may be.

Taking a deep breath, Lisa Cuddy once again closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer to whoever it is that is listening that she will find it in the depths of her heart to come up with the best decision that will take into consideration everyone that she cares for. The impact is surely gonna affect their lives forever and so, she should better come up with the better solution if not the best one. She can't afford to lose her man after all the distance she went to travel just to see him and make him understand that she's nothing without him by her side, that more than ever, _she needs him, that they need him._

On the other hand, the great Dr. Gregory House finds himself once again staring at his ceiling after his so-called conversation with one Lisa Cuddy. He can't explain it but until now, even after an hour of their talk, his heart is still beating not on its regular rhythm. It's as if, it decided to be stubborn too like the man who is now frowning with all these conflicting thoughts going on in his ever active brain.

It's becoming more and more difficult to ignore knowing that the object of his confusion is just a few feet away from him. In fact, the only 2 things that separated them is the door leading to their rooms and their stubborn pride. Both doctors knew that they can't live without each other yet there are too many at stake here. They tried and God knows how much they both tried to defy _fate _when they decided to give th_em_ a try. But, in the end, since both parties are individuals with their own flaws and irrational fears, they gave up and decided to go on their own ways.

In the end, they also both realized that when they decided to be blinded by their actual feelings and listen to the nagging thoughts between them, both became more miserable as ever. No one knows as to how much they are affected by their clumsy decision to let go of each other but themselves. Both longed to be with each other's presence even if just to catch a short glance and glimpses of each other rather than to have a full-time access to each other if they continued to hold-on on being a couple.

It hurts to think all those missed chances and opportunities they could have shared or they could still be sharing until now if they just didn't succumbed to the pressure and challenges of society upon them and their stupid and irrational fears. So many _what if_ scenarios could have been prevented them from being far from each other and yet, they only begin to realize this after they were "separated" by millions of miles, not only by physical distance but their emotional feelings as well.

On House's part, he couldn't blame the nagging thought at the back of his mind that all of these is really his own doing when he decided to surrender to the tempting call of the evil pills. During the time that Cuddy needed him the most, as expected he failed her. He failed to protect his woman from her fears of possibly having to be gone into this world. He failed big time to be by her side to hold her hand and comfort her with his presence if not by his reassurances that everything will be okay.

Right from the start, he knows that he can't never be the man that Cuddy needs and deserves but when she came to him that night at his apartment, during his lowest moments, he was blinded by her love towards him and so, he failed to recognize that there will come a time that this amazing woman will also need him in return.

And so, one painful mistake led them to where they are now, still emotionally attached to each other even if they are physically separated by distance and yet, that invincible thread bond between them couldn't be denied.

Can they actually make it this second or rather umpteenth time around? If Cuddy is here and did travel the million miles distance between them, does that mean that she is now willing to take another chance with him even after knowing all his flaws and how big of a screwed up man he is? Does this also mean that he is now ready to once again give her a chance to possibly hurt him again when the ever fearless Dean of Medicine might come to her senses after all this time that he isn't the man she needs? Will it ever be different this time around? How confident is he that this time around, Cuddy won't give up on him after he'll gonna commit the same mistake again?

God knows how much he's gonna try his very hardest to avoid making those again. He knows the repercussions it may cause them if that will be the case and so, he's going to do everything that is within him to prevent that from happening. House also has to consider Rachel. Will it really be better for the kid if he'll come back into their lives again? He knew that the kid was really attached to him already just as much as she is to him. He truly does miss her and all those bonding moments they had together. And how about this new baby? Can Cuddy actually find it in her heart to accept this baby knowing that this isn't sharing another blood relation to her? He knows right from the first moment he saw Cuddy holding the baby that they won't have any problem on that issue but is that really the case? What if Cuddy will request him to leave the baby in the end? Can he actually do that just to be with her and Rachel once again? How about his Nana Sela? House knows that he can't leave the older woman here in this country. She's all alone now and both him and the baby needs her in their lives. Will Cuddy be alright with her presence, too? Both women seem to have bonded already and seem to like each other but will it continue to be that way if they will be staying under the same roof?

There are so many things and matters that need to be considered first before he and Cuddy can actually be a couple once again. They need, first and foremost to learn to open up with each other so they can discuss all these vital issues at hand. It will be difficult but if they really want this, they have to.

Taking a deep breath, the Diagnostician decided that first thing in the morning, he's gonna approach Cuddy and try once again to have a serious conversation with her. They need to. No, they have to. He needs to make his woman understand that in being with him again, they need to talk things more and that she might be surrendering herself once more to the pain and misery that only _Greg House _is capable of having.

* * *

><p>At 7 in the evening, Nana Sela decided to pay a visit to both doctors in their rooms to invite them to join her for dinner but as expected, both refused to do so. The older woman doesn't know what happened to their conversation that afternoon but knowing how stubborn both individuals can be, she decided to give them the time they need. Afterall, she really thinks that left with their own thoughts, both parties will soon come up with their decisions. She just hopes that it will the right one for both of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Around 9pm, Gregory House was on his way to the kitchen when he felt his stomach complaining for the lack of food. He didn't take his lunch before his talk with Cuddy and then, afterwards he also didn't take his dinner.<p>

On his way back to his room after 20 minutes of being in the kitchen to take care of his physical hunger, he couldn't explain it to his ever irrational mind why his feet might have their own mind when he finds himself in front of Cuddy's room. He stared at the closed door for about 5 minutes before he was able to convince himself that he was only visiting the baby and not the lovely woman inside.

Slowly opening the door, his heart immediately betrayed him when instead of focusing on the little baby on its crib, his blue eyes directly went to the direction where he knows his amazing woman was peacefully sleeping.

Guided by the light coming from the moon entering the windows, the Diagnostician with his heart beating faster now, went to approach the angel lying on the bed. God, she looks like a true goddess with her eyes closed like that. He notices her long eyes lashes, her cute nose and her ever tempting lips that is slightly parted while asleep. He never admitted it to her during all those months that they were together that he finds her very adorable when he silently observes her in her sleep on that position. Most of the times during those nights when his leg was hurting, he will wake up in the middle of the night and will just observe her on her peace. He will most definitely not admit it to her that watching her in her peaceful slumber also gives him that sense of contentment within him and eventually before he finds himself succumbed to sleep again, he will lean down on her and rub his nose on hers, too and as always, he can't help that magnetic pull towards him and eventually he finds himself placing a soft kiss on her luscious pouting lips.

Seeing her once again on that exact same tempting position after all these months, Gregory House didn't realize it until he finds himself sitting on the bed with her face facing towards him. With the moonlight casting her face, the Diagnostician finds himself tracing her lovely features with his eyes. He wanted to once again be captivated with her charms without her realizing it.

And of course, he wasn't able to stop himself from leaning down on her and rubs his nose to that of Cuddy's which soon follows the very first thing he wanted to do to her when he saw her last night outside their front door. House places a soft gentle kiss on her lips and if before he only does let it linger for like 5 seconds, now he wasn't able to pull himself away and let it linger there longer than he anticipated. He didn't move away from her until he heard the lovely woman in front of him make a noise.

Lisa Cuddy as if being hummed on her dreams let out a contented little moan from her lips. In the brick of semi-consciousness, her heart was able to recognize the presence of her man near her.

The Diagnostician instantly pulled away when he heard that tiny noise from Cuddy and then, he saw her stirred from her sleep to move a little from her previous position. He was about to stand up and leave her once again when he heard his name from her ever luscious lips. _"House…_._no, please…."_

House was left with no choice but just to stare at her when she once again talk in her sleep, "_Please, no. No, come back, House, please..…"_Tears were beginning to form in her still closed eyes and she was becoming more and more restless as she continued to shake her head. Feeling his heart react on his own volition, House went to lift his right hand towards the woman's face and felt her smooth skin on his palms. He tried to get her attention by softly whispering soothing words but she seems not to be hearing him at all.

Before he can stop himself, he went to lie down besides her and enveloped her in his embrace. Now, facing her, he observed that as soon as he placed both his arms around Cuddy, she quietly calm down as if finally recognizing his presence. He was more than amazed to see that she stopped her restless movements and now, their faces are only 3 inches apart. He stared at her natural beauty and immediately his nostrils captured that unique scent of hers.

House felt his heart stopped beating when Cuddy went to bury her face on his neck as if seeking for his warmth more. He also felt her take a deep breath as if breathing him in, too. He finds it adorable and his heart overjoyed with happiness that after all these painful months of being away from each other, they are once again back into each other's arms.

And then, before he felt himself closed his eyes to also surrender to the call of sleep, he softly whispered to her, "I'm struggling between loving you and trying to hate you. But, I love you too much to even try to hate you." Placing another gentle kiss on his woman's forehead, he finally went to morphus state, too.

* * *

><p>By 3am, when Cuddy went to move to the opposite side in her sleep, she finds out that she couldn't do so. Opening her eyes, even before her confused mind can make sense of the restricted position that she was in, her heart already began to beat faster when it recognizes that sense of security she always felt when locked in House's embrace. Then, her nostrils also recognizes her man's unique scent that she actually thought that she was just once again dreaming and if she is, she silently wished that it will last longer.<p>

But, this time around, this felt so real and hearing his steady breathing reaching her ears, her heart flutter more when she finally knew that this was indeed real and not just a pigment of her imagination. House, her lover is indeed _in bed _with her. And though, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that she'll obviously prefer to have him in bed figuratively, too, she wouldn't trade this lovely situation that she is in now with anything else.

Lisa Cuddy finds herself smiling when out of nowhere, after all these months of missing him and his _snores_, she once again heard that cute sound from him, the great Gregory House snores in his sleep. And then, her overjoyed thoughts also registered his protective arms around her. She felt his firm grip on her when she tried to move a bit. His other hand is on her hips while even in his sleep, as always the Diagnostician couldn't hide his fascination on one of his favorite parts of her anatomy, the other one is on top of her behind.

When she tried to look up at him since her head was buried on his neck, she felt him stirred a bit on his sleep and then, his grip tightened around her as if afraid of losing her from his embrace. Her smile was now in full bloom when she once again buried her face on his neck, she felt him let go a sigh of relief in his sleep. And then, Cuddy whispered to him, "I missed you."

After 5 minutes, the Dean of Medicine still with a big smile on her face, once again succumbed to sleep knowing that finally she was back into the safety arms of her man.

* * *

><p>When the digital clock on top of the small table near the bed strike that it's now 6am in the morning, both doctors were already wide awake but just pretending to be still asleep when no one dared to open their eyes yet knowing how awkward it will be for them after finding themselves in this compromising position. Each holding their breathes, they layed still on the bed still locked into an eternal embrace and just breathing in each other's scent. Even if they won't admit it even to themselves, they are both enjoying this and wouldn't want to end this soon. And so, they continued to pretend that they are still not yet aware that both are now fully awake by just staying still.<p>

Out of nowhere, both doctors were brought out of their pretense when they heard their Nana Sela's voice coming nearer into the room. "Lisa, dear. Are you now up?"

Almost instantly, both doctors went to open their eyes and brought a distance between their interlocked bodies. But, that feeling of contentment from being back into each other's arms stayed when both refused to let go of their death grip embrace.

Avoiding each other's gazes when they heard that the older woman is now about to open the door, Cuddy being the active one went to sit up and slowly but regretfully started to pull out her arms around her man while House also went to give her his back.

Still not looking into each other's eyes, Cuddy went to stand up to be on her way to the bathroom when the door suddenly burst open and they heard the surprised _Oh_ of Nana Sela.

Then, both doctors went to explain themselves to the shocked expression of the older woman at the same time with the same phrases. "Ahmm, we were just…." They started to say when both were also cut off by Nana Sela's teasing tone.

"I'll be right back." With that, both doctors just stared back at the older woman's retreating back and then, her form vanished when the door closes.

Cuddy still surprised by the older woman's discovery now stood up and was about to move to go to the bathroom, heard the Diagnostician say in a firm voice, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Sorry, this is not yet the second part of their conversation. It will be on the next chapter and promise, you will rejoice after. <strong>_

_**I will be back tomorrow but will immediately report to work so next chapter will be up in 2 days. Share me your thoughts on the reviews.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

Helen


	15. Chapter 15  GOODBYE MY LOVER

_**Alright, I hope this turns out to be quite believable. After all, this is still House and Cuddy. Nothing is simple with these two. **_

_**Thank you for the lovely comments/reviews. Special mention to **__JessicaLynH __**for posting a comment/review almost every chapter. I guess, you just caught up with this story. Thank you. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND COMPANY.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15 – GOODBYE MY LOVER<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy still surprised by the older woman's discovery now stood up and was about to move to go to the bathroom when she heard the Diagnostician say in a firm voice, "We need to talk."<em>

Taking a deep breath, the Dean of Medicine went to sit down again on the bed when she saw House still with his back towards her took out his bottle of Vicodin and dry swallowed 2 pills.

She still always feel that sense of guilt everytime she sees him pop up those damn pills. Everything did start with that one particular pill a year ago and everything can be traced back to that Cancer Scare Scenario concerning her.

Both doctors were left in silence when no one dared to talk after that for a few minutes. Each was once again left with their own conflicting thoughts but it was obvious to both parties that last night was a huge stepping stone in their so-called complicated but uncommon relationship.

Then, Gregory House went straight to the point when he heard himself say, "What are you really doing here, Cuddy?" Of course, ever the self-deflecting man, he addressed this question to his woman while still not meeting her gaze. Try as he might, he just can't yet. He still just can't look directly at her or he might not have the courage to go on with his probing questions first. The famous Diagnostician needs definite answers first from the woman in front of him before he will once again trust her with his fragile heart.

On the other hand, Lisa Cuddy couldn't keep her eyes from the broken man in front of her. After 5 long months of not being able to have a single glance at his intense ocean blue gaze, she finds it addictive to be constantly staring at him now. It hurts to see him doubt himself especially in her presence. She wanted to erase all these doubts surrounding his walls and so, with enough patience, she reminded herself that she needs to be more cautious when answering his questions. "Do you want an honest answer to that?"

"Yes." House's simple answer.

"I came because I wanted to bring you back home with me at Princeton." Cuddy answered him in a straightforward manner.

She saw House's back stiffened after he heard her answer. And then, she went on, "That is… if you want to."

She was eagerly waiting for his response. She knows that this is indeed difficult for him as the man is not used to opening up especially to her. Not realizing that she was holding her breath while waiting for his answer, she exhaled when she heard him say, "Cuddy, it's not you I'm rejecting. It's my heart I'm protecting." Still looking down with his back towards the one woman he was dying to hold on to back into his arms, he was surprised to feel Cuddy's light touch on his right shoulders.

And then, her soft gentle voice followed, "House, please. Look at me." She wanted to drown herself on his ocean blue gaze and she wanted to let him know that his fears and doubts are all irrational because everything within her was telling her that this broken man wanted to be with her, too but just being illogical thinking that she's better off without him.

As always, the great _Gregory House _is practicing his mantra that he's better off alone to wallow more on his pain and misery. It hurts to see him like this and only the fearless and his match _Lisa Cuddy _can penetrate within his brick walls to make him understand that even a miserable bastard like him deserved to be loved in return.

She saw House reluctantly lift up his gaze to meet her own and then, she offered him a small smile saying, "Why do you have to say that? You knew that I love you, House." She was getting confident with herself as the minutes passed by since the broken man in front of her just kept on staring at her and his instincts to run away as far as possible from her is still not kicking in. This means that he was indeed thinking about the possibility of _them _being back together as a couple. That is indeed a good sign.

Not waiting for him to come up with a witty answer to negate what she said, she went on, "I know all I did when we were together back then was to make you feel otherwise. But, right from the first moment I saw you way back in college all those years ago, I fell in love with you and since then, even if there was no chance for us to meet again after our one night together, I never stopped loving you." _This is it. _Lisa Cuddy is also practicing her _tell-all _promise she made to herself the night before when she was safely enveloped on House's arms.

She wouldn't allow him to slip away from her again after they had put down all their defenses last night. She needs to make him understand that she's not letting go of him no matter what deflections and irrational reasons he can come up with to negated their feelings towards each other. Five long months of living apart is enough and she's gonna stop at nothing until she made him realized that bitter sweet reality, too.

Getting more drawn to Cuddy's grey orbs, the Diagnostician went to look down again when he felt his woman's soft gentle skin on his rough ones to force him to maintain eye contact. And then, taking another deep breath, he prepared to battle with her own wits. "You know that's not enough, Cuddy. You told me that night that you loved me and that you don't want me to change but right from the beginning, even if you're not fully aware of doing it, you were trying to make me meet your idea of a perfect man suitable for you. You have these impossible set of standards within you that any other man can't meet. And being the irrational man that I am, I fell into that beautiful lie of yours thinking that if I will only try harder, eventually I may meet them even just halfway. But, I should have known that _Lisa Cuddy_ doesn't settle for anything less. It's all or nothing with you. So, I'm sorry if I even tried to delude myself that we had a chance back then."

He could see that Cuddy is beginning to form tears in her grey eyes with all the things that he's saying. It made his heart aches for her seeing her tears but he needs to get these thoughts out within him if they want to take a step forward.

He realized that has been their biggest mistake when they were together. They never were this honest and raw towards each other. It's time to change that, then. "And I'm sorry if I gave you that impression now. I love you, too Cuddy but that's not enough anymore. You know that's not enough."

With more regrets, he went to lift up his hands to take that of Cuddy's from his face and then, slowly went to put it back down on her own lap. He was about to take his hands from hers when he felt her grip on him tightened and so, he tried to make his point come across her by saying her name in a firmer and warning tone, "Cuddy…just let go. You're only setting both ourselves to more heartaches. Go back to where you belong. It will be better for everyone and the people around us."

Still not letting go of his hands, she also tried to make her point come across him but also still deeply looking at his face to check for any sign of reluctance that he was indeed not believing anything that his lips were saying, "What about us?"

Now being a bit impatient with her insistence, he gave her the one answer that he knows will both throw them off-guard back to one of the many days when she indeed broke his heart, "There is no _us_." As expected, he saw Cuddy gasped and open her mouth in shock after hearing _her very own words_ that she deliberately uttered years ago when she was with Lucas and still deluding herself that she can actually escape the shadows and magnetic pull of one _Gregory House. _The words stung even more nowcoming out of his lips because she knows this is him accepting that one ultimate lie she said to herself and to this man.

Then, she heard him continued, "You said so yourself. We tried and God knows how much we tried, but I guess the saying was right all along. _'Oil and water can never be together.'_ Even true love can't make them be _one_."

Gregory House by this time felt his heart beating faster because he knows that everything that he's saying is full of crap. He doesn't believe anything that is coming from his lips. Of course, he also felt the same way that this woman felt all these years.

The first moment his eyes laid on this brunette beauty, he was forever bewitched by her charms and wits. And even if, he reluctantly let go of her after their one night together all those years ago, when he chose not to contact her after being expelled from Michigan, not once did he ever stop loving her. Furthermore, he knows that he will forever love her till his last breathe here on earth.

Huge tears can now be seen flowing down the Dean of Medicine's smooth cheeks. She wanted to be strong for the both of them just for the sake of their son, Aaron back home where she knows that after all these months, she wouldn't want him to grow without knowing his father. The child deserves to spend quality time with his father along with Rachel. Both her children need this man to be present in their growing up years.

Of course, a part of her was also being selfish. Not only do both her children need him, she too needs him by her side to finally be a "family" once again. She tried to block away her negative thoughts first so she can come up with an appropriate response to this man after all that he said. "House, I know that I had been unfair to you when I said those things but failed to recognize that it was you all along that I want. It was your flaws as a man that I loved all those years ago. It was your unique ways of getting all you want that I admire the most. I was being sincere when I said that you're the most incredible man I have ever known and will always will be. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel the opposite way. I was just scared that I am getting more and more dependent by you by my side that when I was faced with a difficult situation during the Cancer Scare Scenario, I didn't realize that you too might also be scared of losing me. I was so focused on my own fears of having to leave Rachel alone and the thought of having to leave you. I was so used into thinking that it was me that is always left behind in every relationship I had, with my father, with you during college and all the other casual flings that followed. It never occurred to me how it was like to be the one leaving this time around. And so, when you failed to be with me during those difficult times, I got paranoid that maybe this time, I really do deserved to be left behind by all those people I cared about."

Hearing herself say all these to him is also making Cuddy realized that she was indeed being a hypocrite and a coward all those months ago when she let go of him, when she turned her back towards him. Ever since that fateful night she left him begging at his doorstep, she never forgive herself for running away from him when all along, her heart was telling her to go back and take all those lies she told him to convince herself and him that he wasn't worth it. She didn't get any response from him but him not trying to take his hands from hers gave her a little hope. She then preceded, "I was being an idiot when I chose not to listen to my heart when it was telling me all along that it's _you_, and only _you _can make me complete. I thought, having Rachel with me will be enough but how could that be possible when I already gave you my heart all those years ago? How could I live without you by my side?" The Dean of Medicine was now having a hard time letting out her words because her sobs are becoming more louder as she tried to pour out everything that is within her heart in front of this man. "It's only when I have lost you and EVERYTHING, that I realized that I had EVERYTHING with you." Confessing her feelings more, she went to look down at their intertwined hands and she tried to gain comfort by rubbing her right thumb and drawing small circles into his. She needs to make him understand once and for all that life without him by her side is nothing and not worth living.

And then, Cuddy felt her heart sink when the Diagnostician answered her in a firm voice and slowly brushing off his hands away from that of hers, "There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page and closing the book." Through her cloudy vision since more tears are now flowing down her eyes, she saw House stood up and gave her his back but with determination, he continued, "What we had, Cuddy was history. It's time for the both of us to close that book that is _us_, if there really was an _us_ in the first place. And there's no turning back on that."

Gregory House ever the man of logic tried to make this woman understand his fears all along and even if it hurts to see both themselves on this end part of their so-called complicated yet uncommon relationship, this had to be done. And so, feeling as if his heart was being stubbed by a knife this precise moment, he took a deep breath before he gave his decision, "I'm sorry but even if I still love you, I can't take that risk again. Being with you all those months that we were together was my happiest moments and when we broke up, seeing you from afar hurts the most. I also realized that seeing you from afar but not being able to touch and caress you is worse than my detoxing days at Mayfield. You were everything for me, Cuddy but that night when you decided to leave me staring at your retreating form on my door, I just realized how much of a fool I am by actually letting you have this much influence in my life. How could I expect someone to accept and love me when I myself doesn't accept and love the screwed-up man that I am?"

He needs to say everything now or he will never have the strength to carry on with his last minute change of heart. Last night, when they were locked once more in each other's arms, he felt at ease and was ready to take one more chance with her if she'll just gonna let him. He couldn't understand what exactly made him to change his decision and to let go of this amazing woman out of his life once and for all.

But somehow, something stirred deep within him and so, he needs to make her understand his side, "It will be better for the both of us to just let go, Cuddy. We tried but even _fate _isn't on our side. Maybe, we aren't for each other all along. There had been many chances for us to succeed but everytime we tried, some more complicated things come between us. I guess, that's enough of a message telling us that we cannot have this _us."_

House saw Cuddy also stand up on her feet to maybe come near him but he couldn't let that happen. Her proximity always makes him doubt himself and there is no room for second guessing thoughts now. He made his decision and for once, he's going to stick with it and so, he preceded her objections, "I know that I will never have anysemblance of happiness I had with you with someone else but I am really finally letting you go now, Cuddy. I should have done this years ago when our paths crossed again during the infarction days. But, I was too focused on my own pain and misery that I failed to realize that I was dragging you down with me without saying to you that I never blamed you for everything that had happened. You were my doctor back then and you just did what was expected of you as my doctor. It was my own fault that I had you believed that you were to be blamed and not correct you of your guilt complex. I was holding on to that silly idea I had at the back of my mind that through your guilt, I still have that connection I felt for you during the first time that our paths had crossed. For that, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault by then and it definitely wasn't your fault now."

Hearing him say all these made the Dean of Medicine loss her ability to talk and so, House took advantage of that to make her see logic here, "You were right to let go of me when I relapsed, Cuddy. It was good that you did back then when it was still early and you still had that chance to not make me also corrupt Rachel's innocence. I wouldn't want that on my shoulders, too. I had done many horrible things towards you and I will hate myself more if I also dragged down Rachel with me. Both of you deserve so much more."

Without giving both themselves to refute everything that he had said, House went to move towards the door without taking a single glance back towards the one woman that will forever hold that very special place on his heart and then, he uttered his last wish to her, "Be happy, Cuddy. And tell Rachel that I'm sorry her bloody scallywag wouldn't be seeing her again."

Seeing his retreating back towards the door, Lisa Cuddy was broken out of her trance. This couldn't be happening. They were making progress with their conversation. How did it turn this way? She needs to do something. She needs to make him understand that there is still chance for them, that more than ever, she needs him in her life. Rachel needs him and most importantly their own son, Aaron needs his father.

She was about to stop him from finally really going away from her when the baby in the room made a sound. The Dean of Medicine was reminded once again that there is this baby to be considered now and knowing that Aaron needs to know his father only if this man is willing to do so on his own and not being trapped to them only because he felt obligated to do so, she also decided to let go of him for now. She knows that no matter how much they try, they will forever be drawn back into each other's path.

For once, Cuddy is gonna trust _fate _to make things right for them. And so, with much regrets, she took a deep breath and said in a low but firm voice, "I'm not giving up on _us_, House. I will give you all the time you need to think this through. I will go for now but you know no matter what we do, we can't escape each other. That has always been the case and it will forever be that way. You know where to find me. I will wait for you."

As an afterthought, she decided to add a cryptic message that she knows will make his mind be interested with the mystery puzzle that she will present to him. It will be up to him now to solve it. "_We_ will wait for you."

That was a long shot though as he might only think that she was referring to herself and Rachel but she took her chance. He didn't say anything back to her as she saw him turned the knob to the door and before she can stop herself from looking more like a fool, she ran towards him and immediately wrap her feminine arms around him from behind his back. She felt how House stiffened from her unexpected action and then, she whispered to him, "So long, House. I'm not giving up. You should know that." Taking a deep breath, she let go of him and instantly run to the bathroom to give herself the time she needed to compose herself before her flight back home, back where she knows life had to go on for her, for Rachel, for her son, Aaron without this man to hold them together for now.

Oh, how she wishes that it will only be for now, for a shortest period of time. Deep within her heart, she knows that House will eventually come back _home _to them. With that on her mind, she let a small smile come across her face on the mirror that she's staring at and then, she went on to prepare herself to leave her man for the meantime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, no. What happened? This can't be it, right? They need to be together. We'll find out how this will affect both these two doctors on the next chapter. <strong>_

_**Tell me what you think of this on the reviews.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_Helen_


	16. Chapter 16  ONE MORE CHANCE?

_**Okies, off we go with the story. Let's try to fix this complicated yet uncommon relationship between House and Cuddy with the help of our co-conspirators, shall we? But just in case, please prepare yourselves as this might not be what you expected. **_

_**And thank you for the various reactions on my previous chapter, Huddies. It made me smile reading your mostly violent reactions to the "cowardice" of these two. Once again, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. Special mention to my friend from Poland, **__Monika Diabelek. __**I'm glad you're liking this story, dear.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. All belong to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16 – ONE MORE CHANCE?<p>

* * *

><p>Nana Sela after discreetly closing the door to leave the two doctors with little more privacy couldn't keep a full bloom smile to appear on her face. As old as she can be, she's still a natural-born romantic at heart.<p>

She knew all along that they will eventually come to their senses and fix things between them. Although, seeing them being in the room "together" a few minutes ago really came as a big surprise to her. She thought that time really had change. Still with a big smile on her face, she whispered, _"Lovers these days." _She couldn't keep herself from blushing thinking what they "did" last night in the room with the baby inside.

And then, her smile went bigger as a silly thought came to her old naughty mind. _Wait, till Blythe hears this._ Moving as fast as her weak legs can walk, Nana Sela went to the living room to phone her long-time friend to share her the great news.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Gregory House after closing the door to the room couldn't force himself to take another step farther away from the woman inside the room. Leaning against the door frame since his feet might have their own set of mind, he closed his eyes to try to calm down his restless heart. He was trying big time to convince himself that what he did was the best thing to do for the both of them. It's the right thing to do, to finally let go of this woman who had been a part of his life for more than 20 years. If that was the case, then why do both his heart and mind are feeling this strange way? Why does it feel like he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Considering that he did make several mistakes in his entire life, this felt the worst.<p>

For the first time in his miserable 52 years of life, both his heart and mind are actually agreeing. It feels weird since never did his over irrational mind agree to the conflicting feelings of his heart. But for this reason, both seem to be on the same page, that what he just did and said to the one woman that caught his heart all these years was just plain stupid.

So, what now? He did the first difficult decision on his and Cuddy's long-time complicated relationship. What does he do now? How does one go on with his life after letting go of someone who was a vital part of half your life? Is it even possible to escape the memories of that one person when even with your eyes closed, all you can see is her teary-eyed expression as if silently calling you to go back and take all those lies you said to her? Can he actually survive without knowing any news of Cuddy in the long run?

Immediately, his mind protested that question because it knows no matter what he does, he can't keep himself from wandering back to all those moments he shared with Cuddy. As the saying goes, "_If you want to know where your heart is, look where your mind goes when it wanders." _His mind having very high memory retention skills couldn't stop from thinking and wondering how this woman is doing every single hour of his everyday life even if he's supposed to be busy with his medical puzzles in the hospital.

Somehow, everything leads back to one _Lisa Cuddy. _His stubborn mind couldn't keep from coming up with every possible medical objections the Dean of Medicine can come up to every complicated medical procedures he can think of for his patients. It's as if silently mocking him that not only he does miss their intimate moments as boyfriend and girlfriend but also those heated medical arguments they have as boss and employee in the four walls of PPTH.

Yes, _PPTH_. The world-renown Diagnostician also couldn't keep from his genius mind how much he missed the four walls of that hospital where he spent more than a decade trying to find every single hiding spot from Cuddy whenever she's forcing him to do his forsaken endless clinic hours. Hell, even the annoyance brought upon by Nurse Brenda and his mortal enemy from the Union of Nurses, Nurse Jeffrey he missed though he will never admit it to anyone even if his life depends on it.

He also couldn't keep his mind from wandering about his former team members. How are they doing? Did Cuddy appoint Foreman to be the new Head of Diagnostics? How about Chase and Taub? Most especially, how is 13 doing? He did promise the young sick female doctor that he will be there for her when it's time.

Then comes the shared moments he had with the ever meddler and _fangirl_ Dr. James Wilson. As annoying as Wilson can be most of the times because of his uncalled advices, he truly does miss his best friend. The guy can tolerate all his mischievousness no matter what just like Cuddy. There are only two doctors he misses the most back at PPTH. They are his two closest friends, Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

And so, here is the great Dr. Gregory House outside the door of the assigned room of his beloved contemplating as to whether or not he still has the time and right to change his mind after giving Cuddy his ultimatum. Is it really best for them to finally _move on _even if everything within him is telling him otherwise?

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to catch the light coming from the sun's rays outside their windows. Once more convincing himself that it was the right move, he finally felt his feet move and he then went to hide at his room. He wouldn't want to go out of his room until he's sure that Lisa Cuddy is gone.

There is no room for second thoughts now. He made up his mind and she didn't actually stop him from letting her go. Maybe, she really doesn't want him back after all. And if he was being honest with himself, he'll gonna find that non-sense logic of him irrational but he doesn't want to dwell more in these conflicting thoughts. His and Cuddy's chapter now ends and it's time to close their book to bury it somewhere where no one can find.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nana Sela reached the living room, she went to sit down on the couch after grabbing the wireless phone on top of the small table nearby. Dialing Blythe's number by heart, she waited for the other woman to pick up on the other line.<p>

After 3 rings, the line was connected and Nana Sela due to her excitement went to greet House's mother right away, "Blythe, _kumusta?"_ [**How are you?**]

The other older woman on the other line though surprised to hear Nana Sela's voice, also responded to her in a cheerful voice, "Sela, I'm great. I have a feeling I know why you're calling me." It was evident on Blythe House's voice that she was also elated to hear her friend's voice but nothing could be greater than knowing her son and Lisa are already back together as a couple and so, without further ado, she went on to ask what she was dying to confirm, "So, how was it? Is Lisa there with Greg?"

Nana Sela upon hearing her friend's answer to her and the obvious excitement in her voice also went straight to the point of her call. "Oh, yes. In fact, I just left our lovebirds inside the room a few minutes ago after I almost have an episode of a heart attack seeing both of them in a compromising position with Lisa's hair disheveled that way while Greg was sitting on the bed obviously in a jolly mood after all these months of hiding here."

Both women are now smiling big time imagining the naughty scenario on their minds involving both doctors. Then, Nana Sela continued, "I'm guessing it wouldn't be long before we'll see each other again as I have a feeling that Greg will immediately jump on the plane with Lisa back there in Princeton."

Blythe is more than on cloud 9 now hearing this very great news and so, without warning, she dropped a _bomb_ upon Nana Sela's innocent comments, "Oh, Sela darling. That's lovely to hear. Then, I bet Greg is so excited to see my grandson, Aaron now."

Nana Sela's eyes widen upon hearing this unexpected news and with still some confusion, she asked for a clarification from her friend on the other line, "Grandson? What do you mean, dear Blythe?" The Filipina older woman wasn't sure if she heard her friend correctly or her ears are just playing some tricks on her due to over excitement.

Blythe House on the other hand, also paused for a while upon hearing the element of surprise on Nana Sela's voice. Doesn't she know? Surely, Lisa or Greg might have mentioned to her about Aaron, their child, right? After a second or two of being silent on the other line, she went to clarify her earlier statement, "Didn't Lisa or Greg mention it to you?" Not waiting for the other woman's response, she went on. "Lisa gave birth to a lovely baby boy last month and it's Greg's, Sela dear. The baby is a spitting image of my son." Once again, Blythe's smile returned to her face. A mother's pride towards her son is evident in her voice.

And then she heard the stuttering voice of her friend, "Ahmm….I'm sorry what?" This is indeed unexpected. Lisa Cuddy didn't mention anything to her and Nana Sela is pretty sure that Greg has no idea about this either. Taking a deep breath, she went to ask for more information, "Lisa was pregnant and gave birth to Greg's son? That is indeed lovely, Blythe but Lisa didn't mention anything to me. "

Hearing the concern on the woman's voice, Blythe House was also surprised by that piece of information. Then, she answered, "Oh. But, I assume Greg knows? Did they not talk?"

"Well, yesterday afternoon they talked but based on their moods afterwards, I'm sure it didn't end well but as I've told you, I saw both of them in one room. They did spend the night together. So, now I'm really confused if Lisa just mentioned it to Greg last night and so, they still haven't got the time to inform me yet about it." Nana Sela answered trying to reassure her friend on the other line. That might be possible as she didn't talk to either one of the doctors last night when both didn't join her for dinner.

Contemplating what Nana Sela said, Blythe took a sigh of relief and then went on to talk more to her friend about Lisa's stay at her place and her son, Greg. After 10 minutes of chatting over the phone, both said their goodbyes and expressed their excitement of having to see each other again soon.

* * *

><p>The Dean of Medicine seeing that it's almost 7am went out of the bathroom to pack the 3-day things she brought with her here in this tropical country. She was still a bit sad on the realization that she didn't manage to bring her man back <em>home<em> with her to Princeton. But she tried to cheer herself up by thinking that it's only a matter of time before Gregory House will come back home to her and to their "family."

Taking another deep breathe and exhaling, she went to approach the baby boy on his crib. She watched the baby's steady breathing as she imagined House coming _home _to them with this baby and seeing their own son, Aaron too with Rachel. Her smile widens as the lovely scenario continued playing on her mind. Once again glancing at the clock, she went to grab her things on the way out of the door to be in the airport.

Lisa Cuddy was contemplating if she should go knock on House's door once more to try to convince him to change his mind. She did pass by House's room but when she stopped a few feet away in front of his door, she changed her mind. This time around, it's his choice if he wants them back with him. He needs to make that decision on his own because she knows that the man is too stubborn and no one can influence or force him to do something unless he wants it.

Still with a slight ache in her heart, she closed her eyes for 5 seconds to calm her restless heart. It was telling her to screw their sense of logic and just go on with her innermost desire, to go open that damn door and kiss the man inside senseless so once and for all, he'll come back _home _with her.

Unfortunately, her stubborn mind won in the end when it came up with a decision that Gregory House this time around needs to be _man enough_ to come and get her, their son, Aaron and Rachel. Opening her eyes, she cast one last lingering look towards House's door and then, she forced herself to move towards the living room where she knows Nana Sela is in, hearing the older woman's voice talking to someone over the phone.

Truly indeed when Cuddy reached the living room, she heard the older woman saying her goodbyes to the person on the other line and then, giving her ample time to put the phone back to its cradle, she announced her presence, "Nana, I'll get going now to the airport."

Nana Sela after fully comprehending what Blythe has said to her turned her back to carefully study the lovely woman in front of her. She can see that even though, she tried to cover up her eyes using concealer make-up, it's still obvious that she cried and so, the growing confusion on the older woman's mind about Greg still not knowing about the baby was confirmed.

_Oh, these two are really so stubborn_. Seeing that House isn't with Cuddy that moment, Nana Sela is more than sure now that once again, whatever these two doctors had talked about didn't go well as what she and Blythe had anticipated. Her meeting with her friend overseas might not come soon then if these two will not make up. And she wouldn't want any delay with her and her Blythe's meeting no matter what.

_Time to put some sense into the stubborn heads of this lovebirds. _Taking a deep breathe so she come up with the proper words to approach the lady doctor first before she'll gonna go and strangle the man doctor in his room, Nana Sela calmly responded, "Don't you think Gregory deserves to know?"

The older woman saw the attractive woman gasped in shock after hearing what she just asked her. Her eyes also widen and Cuddy struggled to come up with an answer to that unexpected question. In the end, she said, "How did you know?" She was once again avoiding Nana Sela's probing gaze. She doesn't want to have this conversation but what choice does she have?

Still intently observing the younger woman's every action, Nana Sela gave her an answer, "That was Blythe on the phone just now." Upon hearing the name she just said, she saw that Cuddy went to look up at her as if to interrupt her but she preceded her by saying in a firmer but calm voice, "Lisa, you have to tell him. I don't understand what's holding you into telling him this. You've been talking with him and yet, not once did you bring up the subject of your son?" She saw that tears were beginning to form in the Dean's grey orbs but she has to take that for granted. Her mission here is to stop all these non-sense irrational fears both are having in their minds that is stopping them to be happy with each other.

Then, Nana Sela went on. She has a feeling that it will be easier to talk some sense into this doctor than the man that is still hiding in his room. "I'm not judging you here, dear. But, these doubts both of you are having need to stop now so that you can move forward and be happy with each other. Your son both needs you as his parents. It's obvious that you both love each other and yet, you're also too scared to take that chance ahead of you two."

Lisa Cuddy who was once again loss for words upon hearing the truthful words coming the older woman in front of her just kept staring at her and she does want to obey to the summon her heart was telling her. But she knows that it wouldn't do any good to anyone, not to her, to House and to their son, Aaron. Shaking her head as if to emphasize more her point, she responded, "No, Nana. If House wants to be with us, he needs to come to us because he really wants to and not because he only felt obligated after knowing about our son. That won't bring any good to us especially our baby." She was saying all these but her heart was protesting to every single word she uttered from her lips.

How is it possible to be put in a situation that even she herself was having a hard time convincing every part of her body to accept those bitter sweet words? Will there ever come a time that eventually she can learn to accept this, of possibly not seeing the father of her child once again after having to feel and enjoy how was it like to be back into his protective arms after all those 5 lonely months of not having even a single glance of him? Oh, how she wish it will be that easy. How she wish that this complicated relationship she has with House will eventually be that easy to deal with. Nothing is really simple and easy when it comes to them and yet they want no one else but each other.

Cuddy avoided the older woman's gaze because she couldn't bear the thought of having to stare at them seeing the compassion she can see there. Then, she added, "Please, Nana. Promise me you won't tell him about Aaron. Promise me, please. I need him to come to us on his own." She was looking down at her interlocked hands on her lap while saying all those words.

Then, Cuddy heard Nana Sela's resigned voice, "Okay. If you say so but I still insist that he has the right to know. And both of you are just being silly."

Being grateful, Cuddy went to hug the older woman and she was embraced back by Nana Sela and then heard her sweet voice, "Take care, dear. I hope to see you soon."

Letting go of her, the Dean of Medicine forced a small smile to appear on her face and thanked the older woman. Without looking back, she went out of the door to be on her way to the airport. She doesn't want to take that risk of looking back or she might change her mind. She couldn't afford to change her mind now after having to have made it this far.

* * *

><p>Nana Sela was left with no choice but to watch the retreating form of one <em>Lisa Cuddy <em>vanished from her sight. As soon as she saw the younger woman took off in a taxi, she immediately marched to the room of one certain doctor. The man is going to hear from her and she'll make sure that hell freezes over until his stubbornness will dissolve so he can go after his beloved woman.

With a solid mission in mind, she went inside House's room unannounced and without knocking, she opened the damn door. Surveying the room with her hawk-like eyes to search for the man's figure, she saw him sitting on the bed but with a faraway look on his face.

Without warning, as fast as her legs can walk, she approached the famous Diagnostician and immediately hit him on his shoulders with much force as she can take out. And then her first words were also direct to the point, "You idiot. You let go of that amazing woman. Get up your ass and go after the mother of your child."

Gregory House so lost in his thoughts didn't exactly register the hitting he is getting from the older woman along with her words. "Not now, Nana. Please, I want to be left alone." He was looking down his feet and rubbing his damaged thigh with his other hand.

Then, Nana Sela's firmer voice rung through his ears, "NO. You listen to me young man. Stop being a coward and stand up right this minute. Go after Lisa, Gregory. She needs you. _They_ need you."

Still fully comprehending what his Nana Sela was saying to him, House answered, "They are better off without me. Rachel is better off without being around a miserable like me." He was still not meeting his Nana's Sela accusing gaze.

Then, he instantly went to look up to meet the older woman's stare upon hearing her words, "I'm not talking about Rachel. I'm referring to your own son."

Shocked registering on his face, he went to ask for clarification from the raging older woman in front of him, "What son? What do you mean, Nana?"

"So, now you're finally listening to me. Lisa was pregnant with your child when you left the country. She delivered the baby one month ago and named him, Aaron."

Suddenly remembering all his unexplained dreams he had during the time that his Nana Sela mentioned just now, a full understanding reached the world-renowned Diagnostician's brilliant mind. _Lisa Cuddy gave birth to their son._ And once again, he wasn't there by her side to be with her and to comfort her. Wait, if she did deliver the baby a month ago, then this means that the baby was premature. He can imagine the dream he had of Cuddy full of blood surrounding around her and of Wilson's frantic presence.

Cursing himself more for being that stupid, he went to stand up and without taking a single glance at his Nana Sela, he went to run towards the door as fast as his limping leg will allow. He needs to go and catch up Cuddy before her plane will take off. Then, House heard his Nana Sela's distant voice behind him, "Go, claim your woman, Gregory. And don't come back here without her. God knows how much I wanted to strangle the life out of you both stubborn individuals."

Reaching the front door, he took Jacque's car keys on the nearby table and then, went out to go after his woman. She has some explaining to do and she better be prepared to answer him. But before he can do that, he needs to catch up with her on the airport before her flight will take off.

* * *

><p>Now in the car, the famous doctor couldn't keep his mind from silently cursing himself more. This is want Cuddy mean all along about her ambiguous statements. She keeps on saying, <em>We need you <em>even in his dreams. All along, Gregory House thought she was referring to herself and Rachel. It never occurred to him that she was talking about their son, _their _own son.

How can he be so stupid and a coward at the same time? How can he be so blind? He was a great observer for Pete's sake. He can diagnose simple illnesses most of the times simply just by looking at his clinic patients. How could he have missed this truth?

Above all, when it comes to one _Lisa Cuddy, _the great _Gregory House_ notices everything so how come he didn't notice the changes that Cuddy's body might still have after delivering the baby? Surely, there will be some tale tell signs to prove to him that she indeed become pregnant and if she delivered the baby a month earlier, then the more there will be some physical evidences still on her body. He did hold her in his arms last night and yet, he didn't notice anything.

_Of course, you wouldn't. You were too busy enjoying the feeling of having to have her in your arms again after 5 long months. You wouldn't have the time nor the thought of having to observe for those tell tale signs when all you can think about was how good it felt to be near her and to be able to drown your miserable self in her unique scent. _The Diagnostician heard his own mind answered his other irrational mind.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he punched his wheels when he realized that he was caught in the middle of the daytime Manila traffic. He took a glance at his wrist watch and saw that it was now 9:45am.

"Damn." House cursed himself outloud. He doesn't know what time is Cuddy's flight but he has a bad feeling that he wouldn't make it to the airport on time before her plane will take off. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

_This is your own fault. If you weren't that coward to believe in your irrational logic to let go of your woman, this wouldn't be happening. If only you listen to your heart for once in your damn miserable life, then she could be with you now. You could be with her now on your way to back Princeton to see the tiny creature you both created._

His mind continued to blame him for his cowardice. Well, what more can he do? He can't escape this traffic and he certainly can't bring back time. Exhaling in anger once more, he saw that the cars ahead of him started moving but still in a very slow pace. "Come on. Come on, move."

House is once again talking to himself as he saw that the vehicles in front of him are now beginning to move in a normal speed. Pressing his accelerator, he went to speed up to go after his beloved woman.

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw the entrance door of NAIA Terminal Airport, he parked his car and went to get out. He them limp as fast as he could towards the information desk he saw and still breathing heavily due to his running, Gregory House fired away his inquiry, "Did the flight to New Jersey take off already?"<p>

The petite young woman behind the counter offered her smile to the man in front of him and went to click something on her computer. Then, with a hint of regret on her face, she answered, "Yes, Sir."

Upon hearing this, the Diagnostician face fell and with much defeat, he asked, "Can you check if a certain _Lisa Cuddy b_oarded on the plane?" He tried to make a long-shot appeal to her knowing that it was against the policy to give that information.

The young woman though sensing the importance of the situation offered a regretful smile to the foreigner and replied, "I'm sorry, Sir but we're not allowed to give out that information."

Letting go of another sigh of defeat, he once again tried to appeal to her, "Please, can you just this once be that person to break the rule to help someone desperate here? I need to know if my woman was on that plane. I was an idiot to let go of her. Please…"

This is one of those few times that the great _Gregory House _does make a plea to anyone and come to think of it, he does so most of the times when it concerns one L_isa Cuddy. _That was indeed a bittersweet reality.

After a few seconds, he saw that the petite woman in front of him once again clicked something on her computer and still with a regretful smile, he heard her say, "Yes, she was."

Now, really internally cursing himself more, House then went on to say, "When's the next flight to New Jersey?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Sorry, I had to stop here already. We'll find out more as to what happens next on the coming chapter.<strong>_

_**Share me your thoughts on the reviews?**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen _


	17. Chapter 17  My Favorite HELLO

_**And so, here we come. House is back to where he belongs. But, will it be that easy?**_

_**** There will be some edited quote references tweeted by TheNotebook throughout the chapter. A CREDIT GOES TO THEM.**_

_**Also, thank you for the encouragement on the comments/reviews, Huddies. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND COMPANY.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15 – MY FAVORITE <em>"HELLO"<em>

* * *

><p>Gregory House was getting more and more restless while once again caught in the middle of traffic inside a cab on his way to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He was able to book for a first class flight to New Jersey that same day but his flight was scheduled in the afternoon at 3pm.<p>

With such luck, he went home to inform Nana Sela that he will be on his way back to the US and that, he will be expecting both the older woman and the baby to go after him, too as soon as the baby's passport is ready which will take at least a week.

Not taking much time in packing for his things, House wrote his resignation letter and personally delivered it at St. Luke's Medical Center. The new Chief Administrator was a bit reluctant to let go of the famous Diagnostician but seeing that the doctor seems certain about his decision, eventually he accepted his sudden resignation and wished him luck.

As soon as his plane landed, he immediately called a cab to be on his way to see his woman and their own child in a place he also misses the most not only because he did have some wonderful memories working there but because it was also the one place where he feels at home and being surrounded by all types of shared moments with the one and only _Lisa Cuddy. _

Being stacked in the middle of traffic now, the world-renowned doctor turned his gaze to look at the vehicles around him through the cab's windows. And then, soon finds himself going over the events that had led him and Cuddy in this situation.

It was indeed impossible to blur out everything that had happened between him and Cuddy after the Dean of Medicine dropped a _bomb _on him the night she went to his apartment to tell him that she made a mistake of actually thinking that they could work as a couple and that it was worth a shot to be with him.

Everything ended that dreaded night and he can still visibly recall Cuddy's trembling hands when she touched his rough skin and said her goodbyes. He knew that she was hurting too just as much as he is that moment because every contradictory emotions were playing behind her grey eyes. There were confusion, anger, doubt, reluctance, love, regrets, hope, defeat, sorrow, pain, total surrender, etc. House was sure that he too also has all those various emotions written all over his face as he finds himself _begging _for this one woman not to let go of him. He didn't even have the time to think that he was one person who certainly doesn't beg for anything after being taught by his dictatorial father that a man never begs no matter what especially not in front of a woman.

But, right that precise moment, he doesn't give a damn about his beliefs. All he can think about is that he can't afford to lose this amazing woman for he needs her in his life, for only her and her alone can make him feel complete and that a miserable son of a bitch like him can actually experience happiness. As soon as he saw her fragile silhouette vanished from his view, he can't do anything but to still stare at his opened door hoping with all his might that she will eventually come back and take back everything that she said.

She never came back and so, he went to sit at his bathroom floor and like a big loser that he is, still a deep part of him was still hoping to see her form in front of him just like the previous year to come and save him once more from his demons and the tempting call of his pills.

Instead, all he can see was the silence around him as if mocking him of the stupidity he just did by surrendering to the pills that lay on his trembling hands. Casting one last desperate glance towards the entryway of his bathroom, he took a deep breathe before actually dry swallowing 2 Vicodin pills. As soon as he felt the bitter taste of the forsaken pills, he felt his world tumbled down on him and he knows that there's no turning back at this point in time.

Continuing his downward spiral to self destruction, without second thoughts, he took his keys and went to the nearest ATM counter to withdraw all his savings and then, checked himself in a nearby expensive hotel. He figured since no one cared about the pain and misery he is experiencing, it will be better to drown himself with much booze and endless faceless hookers.

It was how Wilson found him after not turning on his phone for the first 24 hours after his failed attempt to escape from the challenges that life has to offer. What the bar tender had said that night made him realized that he was wasting his time here wallowing in self-loathe. That is what led him to jump on the hotel's balcony where he landed on the pool below. It was definitely not an attempt to end his miserable life but to experience that sense of thrill he lost when the infarction happen. It was also an attempt to get rid of one _Lisa Cuddy _in his system but he should have known that no matter how much he tried, that bittersweet reality is impossible to achieve as the woman is already deeply engraved in every pore of his body.

A sudden thought came into his brilliant mind that night. There is no escape from the shadows and magnetic pull of _Lisa Cuddy_ because right from the first moment his elusive eyes caught sight of her unique beauty, everything within him had fallen for her and that is something that he totally lose control over all these years.

With much reluctance on his part, Gregory House was forced to go back to the hospital where his presence was required due to the worsening condition of his patient and then, out of nowhere though it should have been expected, she was there demanding his explanation about the complicated procedure he ordered.

Seeing her after their "fall-out" hurts much and so, he did what he was good at. He lashed out on her and challenged her that no matter how down he is, he is still the best doctor in her hospital and then, walked away without a glance back.

Since then, he couldn't afford to be in her presence and even though his best friend, Wilson tried to make things easier for them, there was no turning back. He needs to accept the fact that Cuddy can be as stubborn as he can be. His last desperate attempt to call for her help was the mail-order Green Card Bride that backfired back at him when in the end, Cuddy didn't do anything to stop him on his reckless decision.

It was then that he realized that this is really the end of _them. _Even when Cuddy's mother, Arlene also tried to meddle between them, it was no use as still the fearless Lisa Cuddy chose to be indifferent towards him.

During his leg fiasco, he desperately not wanted to call for her help that night but since there was no one else as all people seem not to be available that unfortunate time, he dialed her number. House was secretly wishing for her not to come to him to see him in that pitiful situation but Cuddy will always be Cuddy. She always comes no matter what he does. He's sure that part of that was her overused guilt complex when it concerns him.

Seeing her natural beauty that night made him realized more what he lost when he surrendered to the call of the pills instead of being man enough to go comfort his woman without the dulling influence of the drugs. In addition, when she confronted him at the hospital lobby to force out his true feelings, he was left with no choice but to obey to her summon. He honestly told her that he was hurting and for a second, his heart stopped when their gazes met for the first time after all those weeks of avoiding each other. He wanted nothing but to lean down on her to once again capture her cherry lips.

But, seeing the same confusing emotions playing behind her grey orbs, he chose to once again walk away from her by saying that it wasn't her fault. Eventually, when he saw that his latest patient chose to give up her mind because of love, he became frustrated and tried to convince her that the guy will just leave her again if he did it the first time. The patient insisted and the Diagnostician was left with no choice but to leave her room.

Before Wilson had arrived at his apartment to invite him for drinks, he made a decision to give back Cuddy's hairbrush as a token that they indeed had come to a bitter end of their complicated relationship. He was willing to let go of her and just go back to being his boss and nothing else.

He wasn't expecting to see her smile that time outside her windows and the recipient of that radiant smile wasn't him but another man. His mind suddenly went blank and all he can feel was the stubbing pain in his already wounded heart. The one woman whom he trusted with all of him lied to him. She said that she wasn't seeing someone which gave him a little reassurance but as always, his mantra mocked him that _Everybody lies. _

Without fully comprehending the consequences of his actions, he crashed his car on her dining room windows with the intention of letting her see how much he wounded him by her simple action to finally move on from him and his misanthropy.

With all these thoughts going on in his ever active mind, he didn't notice that the cab driver was already calling his attention to inform him that they were now in front of PPTH's entryway. Paying the driver, and then glancing at his wrist watch, House saw that it's now almost 4pm in the afternoon. Then, he slowly went out and took his first step towards the one place that will bring him closer to his "family."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lisa Cuddy was running back and forth around PPTH since the morning she arrived at her hospital on a Monday. She arrived back at Princeton, Sunday night and had only little time to pick up her daughter, Rachel at her sister's house. Julia was curious to know about her sudden trip but she didn't indulge her when she cut her off by saying that she's tired and just thanked her and then, went on her way back home to her own house.<p>

The Dean of Medicine also didn't answer Wilson's call that night and chose to let her voicemail pick up. She heard the Oncologist's thousand questions about House and the results of her "mission" but she didn't call him back.

She wasn't in the mood to talk as she's pretty sure it will take hours before Wilson will let her be. Due to exhaustion, after putting Rachel to bed, she also went to bed early and in no time, she was asleep without having to think about her failed attempt to bring House back _home _with her.

There is a reason why Lisa Cuddy hated to take vacation trips to be away from the hospital for more than a day because when she comes back, the various issues she has to take care off is non-stop. It seems like every part of PPTH had encountered some major and minor problems that only the Dean of Medicine can settle.

Wilson who did take over the hospital during her 3-day absence was also busy with his own set of patients and duties as he temporarily put them on hold to accommodate Cuddy's duties. For that fact, Cuddy was grateful because she's still not ready to talk to her friend about House. She doesn't even know how to properly explain why she didn't tell the father of her child that they now have a tiny person sharing their DNA. Even she herself was finding her reasons faulty so being in Wilson's presence will only make her doubt her decision more to let House be for the meantime.

As always, when she arrived at the hospital, the first thing she did was to go visit her son, Aaron at NICU ward upstairs. She needs to see him to convince herself more that what she did was only right, that House has to come to them in his own free will and not because he only felt obligated after hearing about their kid. She wouldn't be happy on that and it certainly wouldn't be good for little Aaron. She felt her tears flowing down her cheeks seeing that her son, day by day is looking more and more the spitting image of his stubborn father. Oh, how she wish that House is here with her now watching the beautiful person they created. She spent a good 15 minutes in the presence of her little bundle of joy before she decided that it's time to face her duties as the Dean of Medicine.

* * *

><p>Slowly entering the entrance of PPTH, Dr. Gregory House tried to maintain a calm neutral expression on his face when the automatic doors opened to reveal to him the usual busy lobby of the hospital full of clinic patients and their families waiting on the nearby benches while the doctors and staff go on their way with their own stuff to accomplish.<p>

Even in their busy mode, the Diagnostician saw how the usual movements of the people inside freeze after registering and recognizing his presence there after 5 long months of being absent. Afterall, he is still the biggest jerk this place has known so it's really not a big surprise that every hospital staff recognizes him as soon as they spotted his limping figure approaching.

After a few seconds when he chose to ignore the silence that occurred due to his unexpected presence by continuing to be on his way straight to the waiting elevator, he heard the familiar buzz sound noises made by the staff as he's sure the news of his arrival will suddenly be the topic of their discussions for hours and in no time will reach every corner of this hospital.

Still, he didn't mind them and as soon as he reached the elevator, he pushed the button to bring him to the one destination he was longing to reach, PPTH's NICU ward located at the third floor of the building. Knowing that his son was born premature, he's sure that he was still inside an incubator at NICU ward.

The world-renowned Diagnostician isn't sure yet how to face Cuddy and so, he chose the easier option, to go see their kid. As soon as he arrived at the designated floor, House heard the continued buzz noises of the staff assigned on the area as he's sure that someone had already phoned them announcing his unexpected arrival. He still chose to ignore them and their stares as he continued walking towards the viewing area of the Nursery Room where he knows the "product" of his and Cuddy's DNA is currently residing.

With his alert eyes, House immediately spotted the baby he was looking for as it was the nearest one towards the window. Glancing at the name card labeled, he felt his heart stopped beating after registering the name on display, _Aaron Gregory Cuddy-House. _He was genuinely surprised to know this unexpected fact. Cuddy named their baby after him? After all he did to her, she chose to have their son take his name? The know it all Diagnostician doesn't know how to interpret that strange decision from the mother of his child. Does this really mean that Cuddy doesn't loathe his very existence when he chose to be a coward after what he did to her all those months ago? He doesn't know if he's supposed to rejoice by that knowledge.

Shaking his head as if to get away from his current thoughts that exact moment, House then focus on the tiny creature in front of him. With his meticulous eyes, he took in the appearance of his son, his little body parts that are visible to his naked eyes, the steady breathing and the rise and fall of his chest and then as if sensing his presence for the first time after many months, he saw how the baby opened his eyes to turn on his current location.

Of course, Gregory House being a doctor knows that it's impossible for the baby to see him. The tiny person with his eyes not yet fully recognizing colors and figures can't see the broken man intensely staring back at him. A pair of ocean blue eyes with the exact replica of his own was "looking" back at him and then, the famous unsuspected father felt a shiver run down his spine as if establishing that first connection between father and child at this early stage of his baby's life.

The great _Gregory House_ was never a believer of such non-sense and unexplained things but he felt that weird feeling as he continued to observe the only good thing that had come out of his relationship with one _Lisa Cuddy. _How is it possible that he and Cuddy with all their flaws and imperfections were able to create this little person? He couldn't explain the feeling but deep down he knows that whatever he is feeling now has something to do with the pride a father feels towards his offspring.

Establishing eye contact with his son, he bowed to himself that he will not screw this up. This time around, he will make sure that he will always be there for Cuddy and their own child along with Rachel whom he also considered as his own. He also registers the fact that another baby needs him of which he will get to see again in a week.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the tiny clock on top of her desk, Lisa Cuddy saw that it's now exactly 5 minutes before 4pm in the afternoon. There was an Emergency Board Meeting called at 4pm by the Chairman of the Board as they will have to discuss some matters regarding the replacement of one Board member after the sudden death of Dr. Stephen Curtis.<p>

Arranging the needed documents she need for that meeting, she went to go out of her office. As soon as she was out of her office's doors, she saw that her staff were busy chatting in small groups in almost every corner of the hospital's first floor lobby. They didn't notice her presence yet as they carried on with whatever it is that they were discussing.

The Dean of Medicine was about to demand the cause of this strange behavior from her usual competent staff, when her ears caught an all-familiar name from the young female nurse near Cuddy.

"Did you see Dr. House come in? After months of not being present here, he just came out of nowhere and I heard he's currently at NICU ward now. I bet, he's here to see his and Dr. Cuddy's son." She was giving her back to Cuddy and she and her companions only noticed their boss when they heard a sound from behind them. Their eyes immediately widened in shocked as they saw the Dean of Medicine slowly picking up in a frantic manner the files she might have dropped upon hearing what they were discussing.

Then, they saw her back approaching the elevators as fast as her heels can take. Lisa Cuddy can now feel her heart beating faster as her eyes scan the numbers appearing on the buttons in front of her. _Gregory House_ is here? In her hospital? The father of her child is finally here, obviously upstairs to see their son. She can also feel her knees shaking from her overjoyed thoughts as tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was just a few floors away from her man. He went to go after her to see their child.

Barely 24 hours had passed before she left him with her heart aching and longing for him to come back _home _with her to be with their "family." And now, he's here. He's finally here to see the tiny person they created. He's finally back _home _where he truly belongs, near her, Rachel and little Aaron.

It only took 5 minutes for the elevator to reach her desired floor destination but Cuddy felt like it took forever. Not taking the time to compose herself first, she immediately stepped out of the cable car as soon as the doors dinged opened. Her clicking heels can be heard on the four walls of the third floor but the sounds aren't reaching her ears as the frantic beating sound of her heart seems to beat that sound.

And then, approaching the corner end of the hallway where she knows the NICU ward Nursery Room was located, the Endocrinologist spotted House's figure intensely staring inside the room, obviously looking at their son. She can't see his face as his back was towards her but she can tell that the famous Diagnostician was displaying a look of concentration as if the thing he was observing was an interesting specimen under a microscope. More tears are now freely streaming down her cheeks and through her blurry vision, she saw the father of her child lift up his right hand to touch the glass windows where she knows the hands of her son was as based on the position she always touched too every morning when she comes to visit him.

She was really on cloud 9 seeing this unexpected but welcome scenario just a few feet away from her. She was about to go nearer her "family" when she felt her pager vibrating attached to her hip. She stopped to lock down on it and lift it up to read the message on the screen. It says, "_The Board is now waiting for you in the conference room."_

Cursing silently for their wrong timing, she was about to ignore the said message and went on to take that few steps towards her man, when her phone also vibrated and she took it out of her shirt pocket. She saw that it was Wilson calling. Taking out a sigh of disappointment, she pressed the answer button and true to form, she heard the Oncologist's frantic voice saying, "Cuddy, where are you? The Chairman of the Board is already looking for you."

Still very disappointed and slightly frustrated, Cuddy answered on auto-pilot. "I'm on my way there now." She disconnected the call right away and before taking a step away from her current location, she took a lingering glance back towards House and their son. Silently saying a prayer that the Diagnostician will stay longer and that the Board Meeting will only last a few minutes, she went to wipe away her tears with her hands before she took her first step back to the elevators to go attend the now cursed Board Meeting located at the fifth floor of the building.

* * *

><p>Gregory House must have been standing outside the Nursery Room for like half an hour when he heard a woman's voice calling his name behind him. He immediately recognized the voice and he felt his heart beat faster because he wasn't expecting to see the owner of that voice here and definitely not at this time.<p>

Turning his back towards the direction of the voice, the Diagnostician was surprised to be face to face with the one and only _Blythe House. _For like 5 seconds, he stood there motionless until he felt his mom's figure pressed on his own as the older woman gave her son a warm embrace.

Then, her voice registered to his ears, "Greg, dear. It's so nice to see you." When she let go of him, he saw that she was crying and was wiping her tears with the handkerchief she took from her purse.

House still can't find his voice back to answer his mother when the older woman once again spoke, "I see you met your son already." He saw her turned to the direction where the baby was now peacefully sleeping on the incubator that he was currently in. "Isn't he lovely? I still couldn't believe you and Lisa created this little angel here." Her voice was still a bit shaky because of her tears of joy of finally seeing her son again in the presence of her beloved grandson.

Then, House finally spoke still with the element of surprise in his voice, "What are you doing here, mom?" The great Gregory House was able to come up with that stupid question.

Not looking at her son but now with a smile on her face, Blythe House answered the man beside her, "Oh, I was here since a week ago when I came looking for you. Imagine my shock when James told me about this little bundle of joy you created with Lisa, dear Greg. I'm still hurt as to why I wasn't told early on about my grandson's existence." She now turned to look at her son's still shocked expression and with a hint of a teasing undertone, she continued, "You finally managed to take hold of Lisa, huh?" Her smile has now turned into a mischievous one similar to the one House is giving Cuddy when he was trying to get a rise out of her.

Not joining with his mother's enthusiasm, he responded, "I also just find out yesterday, mom." He avoided her gaze as he went to turn towards the baby.

Then he heard the older woman's calm voice, "I know, Greg. It was me who told your Nana Sela when she phoned me. I didn't know Lisa didn't tell you yet that time."

"Yeah" was all that House managed to say as he kept looking at his son. He still doesn't know how to really feel about knowing about his and Cuddy's son from his Nana Sela instead from the mother of his child herself.

Blythe upon seeing the contemplative expression written all over her son's face decided to "intervene" to the complicated relationship of his and Lisa's. She slightly went to touch the man's left arm and said, "Greg, she's like a butterfly, pretty to see, but hard to catch. She wouldn't catch your attention all those years ago if Lisa isn't like that. You two both need to sit down and talk some serious matters first before you can step forward to be the great parents you are both capable off to this little angel here."

Exhaling a deep breathe, while still locking his gaze towards the baby in front of them, House answered in a serious tone, "What do you do when the one who broke your heart is the only one who can fix it?"

The older woman sensing the gravity of her son's question gave him the honest answer he deserves to hear with still a smile on her face, "Then, of course you go seek for that same person, dear. Greg, if you love someone, and truly love someone, you'll put aside foolish pride and fear and love them without regret." Blythe House said all of these while still rubbing soothing circles on her son's arm as if reassuring him to trust his heart above his over irrational mind.

By this time, the doubtful Diagnostician went to look and meet his mother's gaze. He loves his mother but they never talked like this before. During this precise fragile moment, he does appreciate her presence more because he really did need her and her reassurances that what he's about to do is the right thing to do. Forcing a small smile on his own lips, he went to hug her and then whispered, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear." As they both pull from their short embrace, the older woman added now with a bigger and once again, mischievous smile plastered on her face, "You do know what this means, right?"

The world-renowned Dr. Gregory House felt himself slightly blushing by what his mother was implying and turning his gaze back to the sleeping baby to also avoid her penetrating gaze, he answered, "Mom, I don't even know if she'll agree or not."

Now, internally laughing more seeing her son suddenly being shy around her, Blythe answered, "Oh, I'm confident she will, dear. The woman is just as deeply engrossed to you as you are to her." She saw her son tried to hide his small smile to appear on his face and so she went on, "I expect to see her wearing it first thing in the morning."

This time around, the Diagnostician went to meet his mom's stare and tried to shook his head to negate what she had said but he was preceded by the older woman, "No if's and but's, Greg. Just tell her and you'll be surprised by the answer you might receive." There was still that teasing undertone accompanied by her sparkling eyes.

So, the man in front of her was left with no choice but to say a silent prayer to whomever it is that is listening but whom he still doesn't believe in that hopefully his mother is right.

* * *

><p>As soon as Lisa Cuddy had said her closing message, she immediately stood up and almost instantly fled out of the conference room. During the entire 2 hours duration of the said Board meeting, the Dean of Medicine was caught off guard staring blankly at a space in front of her thrice by the members of the Board. She was quick to dismiss their concerns though as she was able to catch up with the flow of the conversation afterwards. She can also feel the Oncologist's probing gaze towards her direction but she chose to ignore it.<p>

She couldn't keep herself from cursing this damn Board Meeting for its uncalled timing and duration. She needs to go see House now and so, while on her way down to the third floor while inside the elevators, though she knew that there was a slim chance that the father of her child is still there with her "family" seeing as it is now past 6pm in the evening, deep within her heart, she was still hoping that he stayed to wait for her. They have so much to discuss and though she doesn't know where to begin, the mere presence of the man here meant so much to her.

When the doors dinged opened, she got out and turned on the hallway leading towards the destination her feet was dying to step to, she felt her heart sink a bit not seeing the familiar yet so-longed figure she wished to see on that same spot her eyes has feasted on 2 hours ago. She slowed down on her steps as she got nearer her son but with the absence of his father's silhouette there. She felt her tears once more beginning to form in her eyes and she just casted a few seconds' glance at her son's direction before she went to turn back to be on her way to her office.

At the back of her mind, she still didn't lose that tiny hope that maybe House was waiting for her there in her office. It was not wise to hold on to that hope knowing that this is House afterall but what choice does she have? None but that hope, right?

Truly indeed, there was no House waiting for her in her office and the Dean of Medicine was left with nothing to do but to take a deep sigh of disappointment. Another missed chance between her and House. When will _fate _be at their side?

Lisa Cuddy though still not in the mood to work anymore still forces herself to take care of the various documents she had to continue reviewing before attaching her signature below. After an hour feeling her stomach growling due to hunger since she once again missed her lunch because of her duties as the Dean, she went to close her laptop and gathered her things to be on her way _home._

She has no idea if House stayed in the country to go back to his old apartment since it was her who is now paying for his rents after he left. A day after, she found out that the Diagnostician decided to stop his lease of his place from his landlord but left all his things to be leased out to the new tenant. Lisa Cuddy not wanting to have anyone else occupies the sanctuary of her man, decided to take over with the lease so she can spend 3 nights a week at his place.

Once again wishing that House will be there waiting for her, she called Marina while in her car on her way there to inform to her to bring Rachel there as they will be staying at House's place that night.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Gregory House after staying outside Cuddy's foyer for almost 2 hours is now having doubts as to whether or not, Lisa Cuddy is still staying at this place. Certainly, he can see from outside that the place isn't deserted but he's wondering why no one is at home as of this time.<p>

He was sure that even though Cuddy might still be at the hospital, Rachel will be at home with her Nanny so how come no one is at home? Where could they have been?

Of course, he can just call Cuddy's phone as he still knew it by heart but he doesn't want to take that chance. He wants to do this right by personally talking to her. And so, after sitting outside and feeling that he is now losing a feeling on his damaged leg for sitting outside in a hard surface, he took a deep a breathe and decided to call his best friend, instead. House also as much as possible doesn't want to hear from Wilson first before talking to Cuddy but what choice does he have? He can't freeze to death here, right? That would be just plain stupid.

Reaching for his new phone, he dialed his friend's number. After 3 rings, he heard the other line pick up and without a proper greeting, he went straight to the point. "Do you know where Cuddy is?"

The Oncologist who was currently on his way out of his office immediately recognized the familiar voice on the other line but he was speechless for a few seconds after hearing that voice again after 5 long months. He was broken out of his trance when he heard the impatient tone of the person on the other line speak again, "Wilson, I said, do know where Cuddy is?"

"House, is this you?" James Wilson heard the impatient sigh of one Gregory House and so he went on, "She might be at your old apartment as…." The Oncologist heard the sudden beep sound on the other line as he realized that the Diagnostician hung up on him.

Taking the phone out of his ear to check if there really was a call, he saw that yes, a call was just recently ended. Not yet fully contemplating what had just happened, Wilson went to continue walking outside the doors of the hospital to head home as he's pretty sure he will hear from either House or Cuddy soon before this night ends.

* * *

><p>Gregory House as soon as hearing from his friend where his woman was hung up on him to call a cab right away. In just 15 minutes, he was now standing outside his old apartment's door.<p>

He was standing there for like 5 minutes already but for some reason, he couldn't force himself to knock so he can now see the mother of her child and the love of his life. How could he be this coward after crossing across the Pacific Ocean to fly over here and see his "family"?

_Come on, you idiot. Knock. Knock or you just suddenly also forgot to do that simple thing? _House heard his mind now ordering him to do that simple act of knocking at his door.

He was still lost with the conflicting thoughts going on in his mind when suddenly the door burst open. There standing in front of him in a casual sleeveless top and yoga pants was the stunned figure of the one and only _Lisa Cuddy._ She might be on her way to put out the trash as she was holding a black plastic bag at her right hand while her left hand was holding the door knob.

As soon as her eyes registered his figure, she dropped the trash bag to the floor and they both stared at each other's gaze for a few seconds before the Diagnostician came up in a low voice a simple, "Hello."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada. There you go, the Huddy meeting back at Princeton. Don't hate me. This is my longest chapter already with more than 6, 300 words. Hehe, at least I ended it in a positive note, right? <strong>_

_**More serious conversation between House and Cuddy on the next chapter coming soon tomorrow (my time). Show your appreciation on the reviews? **_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen _


	18. Chapter 18  Let's Do THIS Again

_**This is another much anticipated chapter as both House and Cuddy will now talk once and for all. Fingers crossed, this will turn out to be not too OOC for both characters.**_

_**** There will be some edited quote references throughout the chapter tweeted by TheNotebook. CREDITS GO TO THEM.**_

_**Thank you for the joyous comments/reviews, #Huddies. Special mention to: **__JessicaLynH__** who posted this awesome comment/review: **__"OH MY GOD! MOST THRILLING CLIFFHANGER EVER! Don't make me come to the Philippines and make you write the next chapter ASAP! LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!" __** - THANK YOU. YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME TO COME HERE. **_

_**Furthermore, this one posted by **__sarahuddy__** also made me smile big time: "**__If i was david shore, you were hired to write the story of the season 8.:D continue.. its a great story and good to read :D." – __**THANK YOU. THAT WAS SWEET OF YOU TO SAY.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. All belong to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18 – LET'S DO <em>THIS<em> AGAIN

* * *

><p><em>House was still lost with the conflicting thoughts going on in his mind when suddenly the door burst open. There standing in front of him in a casual sleeveless top and yoga pants was the stunned figure of the one and only <em>_Lisa Cuddy.__ She might be on her way to put out the trash as she was holding a black plastic bag at her right hand while her left hand was holding the door knob._

_As soon as her eyes registered his figure, she dropped the trash bag to the floor and they both stared at each other's gaze for a few seconds before the Diagnostician came up in a low voice a simple, "Hello."_

Cuddy, on auto-pilot also managed to say her simple, "Hi" back after registering what the man in front of her had said.

Now, both doctors were still shocked to see each other this up-close after 24 long painful hours of being on the opposite sides of the globe. Neither one could look away from the intense staring contest they are sharing after missing this simple guilty pleasure they used to do all those months ago back when they were still a couple. No one dared to move from their exact location they are standing right this precise moment for fear of breaking that wonderful spell that now finally binds them back together after months of being not into each other's same orbit.

Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy are lost into their own mutual world without taking notice about their current surroundings until it was broken by an overly-excited angel's voice that instantly came running in between them when a pair of little eager arms went to circle around the man's good leg saying, "_Hows_, I missed you." Rachel Cuddy who wasn't aware of the tension between the two adults in front of her went to look up at House's still surprised ocean blue orbs with her own pair of adorable brown ones.

The little girl was just so overjoyed seeing her _bloody scallywag friend_ again after not being around him for months now. Even in her young innocent mind, she knew that something might have happened between her mom and this man for her not to have her friend around for a long time. And just seeing him now here once more is making young Rachel jump for joy. She didn't loosen her tight grip on her friend's leg until she heard his baritone voice again addressing her in a bit of a joking tone he always used around her but rarely in the presence of her mother. "Hey, kid. How have you been?"

House regretfully broke his eye contact with his woman to look down and address the other Cuddy in front of him. He did pat the little girl's head like he used to do before in a manner that his best friend, Wilson accused him as if treating Cuddy's child like a _dog_.

"I… a good girl." Rachel Cuddy's eyes sparkled with a full bloom smile plastered on her cherubic face, answered in still an eager voice accompanied by an action that made her stick out her chest towards House to emphasize how good she had been during the times her friend wasn't with her.

And then, added as an afterthought still embracing House's legs while looking up at the tall figure of the man in front of him, "Where _Hows_ go? Me missed playing with you." The toddler then buried her face on House's leg as if afraid of him to once again disappear from her sight.

The Dean of Medicine was left with nothing to do but to just silently observe the lovely sweet scene playing right before her very eyes. She can now feel her tears beginning to form in her eyes as she heard her daughter's words towards the man she does considered as her "friend."

Right after she and House broke up, a week had not passed by that Rachel won't mention House's name and asked about his whereabouts as the man stopped visiting her at their house to play with her. Her inquiries became more incessant after House's leg fiasco as the little girl seem to engrave in her young memory the _bloody_ scene she had witness and insisted sometimes to go see House to make sure that his leg no longer hurt.

Cuddy was forced to make up some lies to cover up House's absence in both their lives especially after the toddler started to ask questions how come her mommy's tummy seems to be growing day by day. In fact, the Chief Administrator was even mortified on the day when out of nowhere, Rachel asked her an unexpected question concerning about the father of her baby on her womb. Until now, she can still remember the serious but full of innocence question of her older child. Cuddy did have a double take when she first heard Rachel asked while she was tucking her in on her bed one night, "Mommy, _Hows_ put the baby in your tummy?"

She wasn't prepared to hear that question from her toddler child and when she inquired Rachel more as to where she heard that question, Cuddy got an answer that the Mommy of her friend in her school also had a big tummy like her and that she was told by her classmate that it was her daddy who put the baby on her Mom's tummy. It took a few seconds for the Dean of Medicine to come up with a proper answer to that innocent question as she wasn't able to control her tears to stream down her eyes and the only answer she managed to say was a simple _"yes"._

To Cuddy's surprise, Rachel seem to be satisfied with the one-word answer she got from her Mommy as she then just smiled at her and then said her goodnight to close her eyes right after.

Seeing both her "kids" interact with each other now after many months of not being around in the other's life, just made her realized that not only was she the one who truly missed this grumpy doctor but also her daughter.

Lisa Cuddy was broken out of her trance when she felt Rachel's little hand dragging hers, too while the other one also took that of House's to lead both adults inside the apartment towards the couch in the living room. Both House and Cuddy without a word were left with no choice but to follow the bounceful steps of the little person leading them to the couch with still a full bloom smile on her face. Also, without thoughts, both sat on the couch with Rachel in between them and then, they heard the child's voice rung through their ears, "Mama, _Hows_ stays with us?"

Once again, the two doctor's gaze met when they saw that the girl was eagerly waiting for her mom's answer while giving both adults a back and forth glances. It's obvious from her voice that she was hoping to receive a positive response and so, after a few seconds of gauging House's reaction to that question, Cuddy broke eye contact with the man to turn her gaze down to her child.

Soon, a happy squeal can be heard within the four walls of the apartment as Rachel seem to be in ecstasy after hearing her mom's _yes_ answer. Almost instantly, the little girl once again stood up and let go of Cuddy's hand to take House's one with both her little hands and then said, "_Hows,_ watch cartoons with me in the room." Obviously, she wasn't waiting for a response but just compliance as she forced the cripple man to stand up on his feet by applying more force on their joined hands.

Now a bit reluctant as to whether or not House would want to do that, Cuddy was about to tell her daughter otherwise when she heard the man's voice, "Let's go kid."

Without giving Cuddy a single glance, House was led to his old bedroom's direction with Rachel that is more than eager to show him the way. Cuddy might have moved his TV inside the bedroom as he no longer can see it in the living room. The Diagnostician figured this "bonding" moment with the kid will be better for him as it will buy him more time to think of a more appropriate approach to "deal" with Cuddy later on when they will ultimately have their long-overdued conversation. Afterall, this is going to be their _make or break_ talk that will determine the final course of their so-called complicated yet uncommon relationship. And he'll be damn if he won't make sure that this will lead them to be a "family" with Rachel, and the 2 newly-born babies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while House was spending their "pirates" time with her daughter, Lisa Cuddy was left alone in the living room to be with her conflicting thoughts. She and Rachel had already taken their dinner that's why she was on her way out to put the trash out. Then, she remembered she was indeed supposed to put the trash out. She turned her gaze towards the direction of the front door and saw that the trash bag was haphazardly left on the floor. She also forgot to close the door when Rachel just dragged them both to the living room.<p>

Standing up, Cuddy went to pick up the trash bag and put it outside on the designated area where the garbage collector will pick them up tomorrow first thing in the morning. Then, she went back into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea and made a sandwich for House as she's sure that the man hasn't eaten anything for dinner yet.

She was now sipping her tea while sitting on one of the chairs near the counter top on the kitchen as her thoughts once again began to wander. _Gregory House_ is here. Infact, he's now just in the next room with her daughter whom she had never seen this happy after she and the man broke up. She still couldn't believe that he's finally here. He went after her to see their own son and reminiscing the lovely scenario she saw this afternoon in her hospital of House intensely staring at the tiny creature they created together brought tears to her eyes. God, how she wish to see House holding little Aaron in his arms already. Just picturing that scene in her mind is already making her cry more in happiness.

Finally, there is that chance for _them _to fix things between them and Lisa Cuddy with all of her will pretty damn make it sure that she and House will really fix this so they can be a "family" with Rachel, little Aaron and little Chris.

With a smile on her face, she made a bow to herself in the name of their son that she will be patient enough with House during their conversation later on. Cuddy knew that the man can really be annoying most of the times with his tendency to deflect and hide from his true feelings. One has to be extra patient enough to make him put down his guarded walls so they can finally be able to be honest with each other and if there is that one person that is a match to the stubborn _Gregory House, _without a doubt, everyone will agree that it's only the ever fearless _Lisa Cuddy _can do so.

Cuddy who was deeply engrossed with her own thoughts didn't notice that House had now joined her in the kitchen. Then, she heard his calm voice a few feet behind her, "She's now out for the night. We didn't even watch for long before her eyes started to close. But as stubborn as she can be like her mom, she forced herself to be up longer. Eventually, her body surrendered to the call of sleep."

House said all these while looking at the floor in one get-go without meeting Cuddy's gaze as he can feel her back turned to face him. _What's wrong with you? You said you're gonna do this. So, stop being a coward and look at her, you idiot. _The Diagnostician heard the annoying nagging voice of his mind.

For obvious reason since Wilson, the ever _rationalization man_ isn't with him for months, House realized that since then, that nagging voice of his own mind seem to be present more and more these days.

In turn, when Cuddy turned her back to face the man where she knew the direction of his voice came from saw that he's avoiding her gaze and addressing the floor, instead of her. Trying to remind herself once more to be extra cautious, she took a deep breathe and uttered a simple, "Thanks." She observed as the man just continued looking at the floor and then, she decided to give a break him for a while by adding, "I made you a sandwich. You must be starving."

Upon hearing this, the Diagnostician slowly lift up his eyes to meet the woman's gaze and then, went to approach to sit on the chair opposite to that of Cuddy's. He mumbled a low "Thanks" before grabbing the food to munch since he can really feel his stomach complaining for the lack of food.

Silence followed after on the two occupants of the kitchen. Only their own rapid heart beatings can be heard through their respective ears as House continued to eat his sandwich while Cuddy also sipped her tea.

They do caught each other stealing a few seconds' glances on the other when the other one thought that the other is not looking. When their gazes did meet, both will immediately look down pretending that they weren't caught. Internally, both of them are cursing themselves for acting like idiots. But of course, both also knew that the awkwardness between them is really unavoidable as they still do not know how to act in each other's presence after not being in the same place for months.

_What are you doing, idiot? Talk to her, man. You are losing this round._ Once again, House heard that voice inside his mind and so, he decided to stop this awkwardness surrounding them by going straight to the point, "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

Lisa Cuddy though still not being feeling comfortable didn't fail to notice his use of a _third person pronoun _regarding their son. She doesn't know what to feel on his choice of words in addressing their own child as _the baby. _Maybe, he didn't do it on purpose. Then, now beginning to have the courage to look at his direction while she saw House was still busy munching on his sandwich, she responded with an honest answer, "I don't want you to come back _home _with me just because you only felt obligated to do so after knowing about _our _son."

Gregory House as intuitive as he can be also didn't fail to notice her choice of word addressing their son as _our _son. He's starting to feel that Cuddy is beginning to be on the defensive side this early on in their conversation and he needs to remind himself to be careful not to overstep on that area. Answering her but now correcting himself on his mind, he said, "Cuddy, how long have you known me? You know that's not going to be the case." He tried to utter those words in as much calm voice he can muster when he place the now a third portion of the sandwich he was enjoying eating back to the small plate in front of him.

The woman in front of him followed his movements with her eyes as she also registered his words. Then, deciding to delay this talk a bit, she went on to say, "Finish your food first then we can talk."

Cuddy went to stand up from her sitting position to put her now empty cup on the sink. Her back is now facing House and she heard him exhaled a loud sigh before hearing his controlled voice, "No. I'm done eating. We can now start talking."

She still didn't turn her back to face him when he added, "If you have told me about _our_ baby, I would not have easily let you go."

That made the Dean of Medicine turned to meet the Diagnostician's ocean blue gaze. She can feel her heart beat faster now than the previous moments. She saw that House didn't avoid her gaze but just kept observing her every single reaction. She was loss for words as her mind couldn't find the appropriate immediate response to that.

They just kept on staring at each other because Cuddy can't still make her brain work to come up with an answer. But then, both were genuinely surprised when suddenly, the woman's voice with a hint of anger was heard, "And you think that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Lisa Cuddy soon realized that her brain didn't stop working. It just needed a pause to come up with that rebuttal. On the other hand, Gregory House was a bit shocked to see the sudden appearance of that unexpected response as he saw that the woman in front of him is now heaving in anger with what he just said. Then, she added in a now controlled voice but it was still evident to the both of them that she was just trying her hardest not to lash out that much, "God, House. You're the biggest idiot on earth. I don't play second option. You either choose me or you lose me."

Still trying his hardest to maintain their eye contact even if all of him was telling him to avoid her probing gaze, House answered in a low voice, "I know. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Cuddy lost all her temper. She went to approach the man sitting just a few feet in front of her in a few quick strides and then, grabbed his shirt to make him stand up on his feet and almost shouting bellowed, "Stop apologizing, you infuriating bastard."

Now, Gregory House finds himself face to face with one Lisa Cuddy with her eyes darting angry sparks in his direction. Reminding himself not to meet her frustrations, he slowly took her trembling hands on his shirt resting on top of his chest to envelop them both on his own hands and brought it down to rest their intertwined hands near their lap. Then, he calmly said, "Calm down, Cuddy." He couldn't think of anything else to say aside from another _I'm sorry _and he's smart enough to know that, that will only make matters worse. Without fully realizing it, he was rubbing soothing circles on her hands with his thumbs.

House saw that after a few seconds, the woman's expression started to soften and so, he added, "I have this crazy plan for us in my mind. It would make it so much easier if you just cooperated with my dreams."

The world-renowned Diagnostician let go a sigh of relief upon seeing the woman in front of him smile after hearing his words. Then, Cuddy said in a now calm voice, "What plan?"

"I can't tell you yet. It might be a _taboo_ if I'll say so." House answered with a bit of a teasing tone now but Lisa Cuddy saw behind that statement. There was an undertone of seriousness behind his voice. But, she chose to let it go for now as they have more things to discuss.

Exhaling a breathe, the Chief Administrator also asked the one question that started this all, "Why did you do it? What did you crash your car at my house?" She was hoping that after her earlier outburst, the man will now take their talk seriously so they can finally move forward seeing as both are really willing to try here.

Now, looking down at their intertwined hands, House answered, "Can can we go sit down on the couch in the living room?" While he was saying this, he was already leading his woman towards that direction but he didn't let go of her hands. Oh, how he missed feeling her smooth hands on his rough ones.

As soon as they arrived on their destination, both sat down but House still didn't let go of her hands. Turning towards her so he can see her every reaction, he answered her earlier question, "Being in love is not a choice, staying with them or not is."

He saw that Cuddy met his gaze but confusion is written on her face on the answer she got and so he went on, "Even if you broke my heart when you ended our relationship that night, I never stopped loving you, Cuddy. And that afternoon in the hospital lobby, I was being honest when I told you that it wasn't your fault. I know that you still love me, too but circumstances around us made it impossible for us to be together. You decided that the pain and misery you can get from being with me isn't worth it in the end."

Gregory House saw that Cuddy is about to interrupt him so he stopped her by saying, "No. Let me finish first. I will only say this once and I'll respect whatever decision you'll make after."

"Okay." Cuddy answered him.

Taking another breathe, House went on, "I honestly believed you when you said that you weren't seeing anyone since _us._ So, I figured that eventhough we still love each other, we need to let go because the world seems better with the two of us not being together. That's why I went to your house with the intention of giving you back your hairbrush as a final token than it really is the _end _of our personal relationship. I am willing to go back to the days prior to us dating. You being my annoying boss and I, being your pain in the ass employee."

The famous doctor went to look up to meet the woman's gaze to check if she was still catching up with his flow of words. He saw that Cuddy was intently listening to him.

"But when I saw you give your radiant smile to _him_, the smile that you only reserved for me, I was blinded with the realization that you of all people had lied to me. I always trusted you, Cuddy and seeing you that moment when my conjured mind won't take any other explanation to that painful scenario except that you still belong to the category that _everybody lies, _my mind went blank. All I can feel was the stubbing pain deep within my chest. I love you so much that seeing you with someone else even if we both decided that it's time for us to move on, I wasn't ready that time nor will I ever be ready in the future."

Giant tears were now freely flowing down Cuddy's smooth cheeks hearing all these words coming from a man who rarely shows his true feelings. God, why did they ever try to let go of each other when right from the very first moment that their paths had crossed all those years ago, it was already established that they can't escape each other no matter how hard they try? _Fate h_ad decided to imprint that invincible thread bond within their souls that there was no escape route in other directions but towards each other.

On the other hand, Gregory House seeing the tears on his woman's face went to let go of his right hand from that of their interlocked hands to brush off the tears on Cuddy's face. Almost instantly, Cuddy leans closer to her man's gentle touch and then, trying to clear her throat, she spoke, "I never lied to you, House. I wasn't dating _him_. Infact, that was the first time that we did that and I specifically required Julia and Eric's presence there seeing as it was my sister's idea to set me up with that guy." She was looking directly at him with now a smile gracing her face amidst the tears.

She saw House took a deep sigh of relief before almost shyly went to look down at their laps but still brushing soothing movements on her face then he said, "Then, I really am an idiot."

Now smiling big time, Cuddy let go of her left hand from that of their joined ones to bring up to House's chin to force him to meet her gaze and said, "That you are but you're my favorite idiot." She saw that House too had a small smile painted upon hearing what she said. Then, she added, "Can you please give me one more chance to love you? PLEASE..."

The Diagnostician now in a good mood decided to tease his woman more and only answered her with a "Maybe... "

Lisa Cuddy not getting that the man in front of her was just making fun of her asked in a reluctant voice, "Do I like a _FOOL_?"

It's too much for House to see her looking so unsure of herself when in reality she looked so adorable and so, he also decided to cut the chase by saying, "Nope. You look like a _RED SUCKER_ that I want to taste." Not giving her time to think about what he meant by that, he slowly lean over her to capture her ever luscious cherry lips. The kiss was gentle and so feather-light as they both feel a shiver run down their spine of finally able to taste each other natural flavors after months of longing for it. The kiss was similar to the one they shared two years ago during the collapsed crane incident.

It was Cuddy who broke it after a few seconds to look intensely at his eyes and then asked in a still not sure manner but with a radiant smile painted on her lovely features, "Let's try _this_ again?"

House answered, "No. Let's do _this_ again." With that, he once again captured his woman's lips now in a fiercer manner. They both took their time to quench their thirst of each other's flavor as they seem just content to just enjoy this moment of being back in each other's close proximity.

Then, House heard Cuddy's soft sob so he pulled away from their kiss and then asked her in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"

Choosing to close her eyes before rubbing her nose to his own as if practicing the _Eskimo kiss, _she answered, "You just don't know…"

She didn't continue with her statement as she buried her face on his neck and House without conscious thoughts wrap his arms around her to draw soothing small circles on her back when he heard her sobs getting louder. Then, he asked in a gentle voice, "Don't know what?"

Wrapping her own feminine arms around him, too, Cuddy answered, "…how much I missed you."

She tightened her hold around him and House though stunned by her raw but honest confession, answered her back with, "Me too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Cuddy calmed down and House felt that she was beginning to fall asleep. Nudging her gently on her shoulders to make her lift up her head, he told her in a soft voice, "Let's get you to bed. You need to rest."

Cuddy only nodded and slowly went to stand up. Then, she extended her left hand towards her man who stayed seated on the couch. "Stay with me." Obviously, she was still afraid of him going away again from her. Her grey orbs were pleading with his ocean blues and House reached for her extended hand to stand too and with their intertwined hands, they together moved towards the bedroom.

Upon reaching there, they saw that Rachel was still peacefully sleeping on her nearby crib. Without words, they went to take their own sides of the bed and went to climb in together. As soon as both were settled under the sheets, both went to seek for each other's warmth. It was House who took Cuddy to wrap her tiny frame in his arms. Cuddy used his chest as her pillows and both doctors were just content to be back in each other's arms again, enjoying their own unique scents that they missed much from all those months of being "separated."

Before they finally succumbed to sleep, it was House who softly whispered first after kissing Cuddy's forehead, "I love you."

Feeling her smile on his chest, Cuddy also answered back, "I love you, too."

With that, both doctors with a smile on their faces and the solemn thoughts of being back with each other went to close their eyes, dreaming of their happy days ahead of them with their "family."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Dr. Lisa Cuddy was seen entering PPTH entrance doors with a radiant smile plastered on her glowing face. The spark behind her eyes was also back along with her confident stride as she approaches her office. As soon as her office doors closed, the mill buzz surrounding the hospital begun as one Dr. Robert Chase with the full permission of another Dr. James Wilson started collecting money for the bet as to how long will it take for Drs. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy to tie the <em>knot.<em>

Lisa Cuddy without any little knowledge at all about the on-goings outside her office doors went to take off her coat and was excited to put down the files she brought and her things on her desk so she can right away visit her son, Aaron didn't notice at first the small box meticulously placed in the middle of her desk.

But when she put down her attaché bag on top of the side closet near her desk, she finally noticed that odd thing as she couldn't remember seeing it the day before. As soon as her eyes saw the handwriting written on the small card on top of the box, her heart started beating faster. She knew that handwriting by heart.

Silently inviting her was the unique way the letter "L" was written on her first name, _Lisa, _with trembling hands, the Dean of Medicine lifts the opened card to read what was written inside. What she read afterwards made tears to instantly fall from her eyes. In a still all too-familiar words, the joyous words that stared back at her were, "_**I want to be your favorite HELLO and your hardest GOODBYE. Marry me?"**_

With her blurry vision, she slowly opened the box and what was revealed to her very eyes made her gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand to control the sob she was controlling not to let out. In broad day light, casting the sun's rays coming from her office's window blinds sparkled an antique 3-karat diamond engagement ring. Lifting it out from the box, the Endocrinologist did not dare to hide her tears of happiness as she closely inspected the precious stone in front of her. She saw that there were some words engraved inside and bringing it closer to her field of vision, she read the following words, "_**Forever, House – 1891".**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, there you go. How was it? Too OOC for both House and Cuddy? LOL, I hope not. We'll soon find out the aftermath of this beautiful discovery on the next chapter tomorrow (my time). Share me your thoughts on the reviews?<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_Helen_

_**** AND LOL, TO THIS PERSON **__(hannamontana)__** WHO POSTED THIS -**__ "Good story except Cuddy wouldn't leave her baby. Maybe you shouldn't be your biggest fan so much and be so conceited?" __**- DUH, THIS IS A FANFIC. YOU CAN EVEN MAKE CUDDY A FAIRY HERE, FOR PETE'S SAKE. ALSO, COME ON, IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A FIGHT WITH ME, AT LEAST HAVE THE GUTS TO LOG-IN SO I CAN PROPERLY REPLY TO YOU. I'M PRETTY SURE, YOU ARE STILL ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER. YOU DON'T LIKE ME, YET YOU STILL CHECK MY ACTIVITIES? WHAT A HYPOCRITE! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU POSTED A NEGATIVE COMMENT ABOUT ME, AND NOT MY STORY AT ALL. IF YOU ARE STILL LURKING AROUND HERE, DO US BOTH A FAVOR! STOP READING MY STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND STOP POSTING NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT ME. I DON'T EVEN PERSONALLY KNOW YOU AND VICE VERSA. **_


	19. Chapter 19  THE PROMISE

_**Here we go. Let's continue with House and Cuddy's journey now that they are together again. I hope, this won't turn out to be too cheesy. It's really easier to write a crying Cuddy than an overjoyed one.**_

_**There will be some edited Hollywood and local movie references throughout the chapter. PROPER CREDITS GO TO THEM.**_

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, #Huddies. Special mention to the anonymous reviewers: a. **__Anon__** who posted this: **__"I for one love the story.. And, yes, Cuddy would leave her child to go bring House back. But oh, that House's line was soooo sweet my heart jumped. That was great. Keep it coming." – __**THANK YOU. I'm glad that you find it plausible on Cuddy's part. And you meant, House's proposal lines? That was my dream proposal and I will say YES in a whim. LOL.. **_

_**b. **__plastocyjanina __**who posted this: **__"Im absolutely in love with your story. You have a real gift of writing, keep going! :) – __**Thank you for reading and taking the time to post a comment. I'm glad you're liking this. **_

_**In addition, thank you to: **__huddy-lover-gregandlisaforeva__**who posted this one: **__"Omg omg with a awesome chapter like that people should bow and kiss ur feet cause that was beautiful cant wait for the next chapter :)" – __**Oh, no. Please don't do that. You'll give my troll hater here a heart attack just by saying that. LOL, she's still lurking around here. But, thank you really. That just surpassed the 2 simultaneous negative comments I got from that said person. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND COMPANY.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19 – THE PROMISE<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours earlier at House's old apartment…<strong>_

Gregory House was brought out of his peaceful slumber by the steady breathing of his woman who was still nestled in his arms while her head was still laying on top of his chest. Looking down at the sleeping angel enveloped in his arms, he noticed her long eyelashes and slightly opened pouting lips. Like the previous night while they were like this in exactly the same position but just on the opposite side of the globe, he did his usual ritual. He slowly lean down on her to kiss her nose and then, moved to touch his lips to that of her inviting ones. Lisa Cuddy was still peacefully asleep but as soon as her man's lips touched hers, she let out a small moan and stirred a bit in her current position. House then gently adjusted her head so that she was now on her own side of the bed on her own pillows.

With his arms still around her petite frame, he took a glance on the digital clock on top of the small table and saw that it's now 5am in the morning. The Diagnostician recalled that since he and Cuddy broke up, this is the first time that he was able to sleep straight through the night. It feels good to be once again in her close proximity as her unique scent always lulled him deeper into morpheus land. This is one of the few simple luxuries he missed much all these months that they were separated by physical distance.

During the times that they were still together, most of the times, it was really House who is awake first in the morning as his leg always demands attention every early morning especially during colder days. And so, the Diagnostician after taking his Ibuprofen pills finds himself indulging on the simple guilty pleasure of intently admiring the lovely features of this amazing woman that is safely cocooned in his arms.

Most of the times, he just drowns himself on her charms while she is still deeply out in her slumber. It gives him a sense of contentment just being mesmerized by her natural beauty that is devoid of make-up and other cosmetics this early on of the day. Lisa Cuddy is looking at her best during these times because only her God's given natural beauty is still present here.

The world-renowned doctor was still lost in the overwhelming feeling of being able to hold this woman again when he remembered what his mother had said and the "plan" he almost let slipped his mouth last night to Cuddy. He needs to put those _plans _into action then before this goddess will open her eyes or else everything will be a failed mission. His mother did insist that it should be done first thing in the morning.

Casting one more glance on Cuddy's lovely features, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and, then he slowly lift up his arms from around her to make sure that she wouldn't wake up. Then, he sat on the bed to rub his damaged thigh, reached for the bottle of Vicodin on top of the table and dry swallowed 2 pills.

After a few minutes to give time for his leg's pain to subside, he went to stand up. He needs to start planning for his plan to be put into action as fast as he could for he wouldn't want Cuddy to have some suspicions. He needs to be back in bed with her before she wakes up.

Reaching the living room, he located his backpack resting near the couch. Opening it, he searched for his family's most prized possession. He took out a box containing an antique heirloom that had been passed on to every _House_ first born males. This has been with the _House _family longer than the necklace he gave Cuddy before he left the country.

He opened the box and lifted out the engagement ring that was originally and specifically made by his great great grandfather in 1891 when he proposed to his great great grandmother after they run away since the family of his late grandfather wouldn't approve of his late grandmother. The late Josephine House comes from one of the slave families serving the _House_ family when she and Abraham House fell in love and decided to elope in a new place where they were free to live and enjoy each other's company. This piece of precious gem had been part of their family for generations as a token of eternal love during the times when the world seems to be against his ancestor's unique love.

This century old heirloom had been given to Gregory House by his mother, Blythe House as soon as he turned 18 as part of the treasured tradition of their family. Since then, this was placed hidden in a wooden crest which the young Greg House always left below his bed in any place he goes. Somehow, during his younger years, he truly was amazed by the love story of his ancestors and this is a solid proof to him that life indeed has something great to offer even if during his growing up years under the strict dictatorial reign of the abusive John House, all he ever experienced was the total opposite of what this jewelry represents.

The first time the campus jerk met Lisa Cuddy in Michigan, though it wasn't a sudden thought that he considered her to be the lucky recipient of this most prized possesion, he did feel something very special about her. She was definitely one of a kind and he enjoyed spending every single time with her. When he met Stacey and had lived with her under the same roof for five years, it never occurred to him to give the ring to the lawyer. She just wasn't the right one. The deeper meaning of what the century old gem symbolizes doesn't fit her.

Somehow, at the back of Gregory House's mind, it already belongs to the lovely brunette he met years ago and eventhough, they only spend a short period of time together, he knew that no one else can own this piece of gem but her. It even has the exact same size fitted for her feminine middle finger.

All these years that he kept his hidden want and love for one Lisa Cuddy, this jewelry that had been passed on to their family for generations were left in a safe place under his bed. This is among of the few things he did bring with him in his hasten departure in this old apartment of his. Certainly, this is by far the most treasured piece of memorabilia he had of one Lisa Cuddy as his subconscious mind already established her as its sole owner even if by those times that he chose to run away from her, he has no clue if their paths will cross again. If Lisa Cuddy can't have it, then no other woman can do so.

After more than 20 years, it's time for this precious gem to be handed to its rightful owner. The time has come for one _Lisa Cuddy _to have this and wear it on her middle ring finger as it has always been hers all these years at the back of one _Gregory House's_ mind.

Closing the lid of the box once again, the famous Diagnostician then stood up and took a small card in one of his drawers located near the table on his old living room. Writing the all too-familiar words that the _House _males had always used to propose to their chosen future brides, though in their cases, these words were spoken personally in front of those women, Gregory House chose to defy that particular manner his family had always practiced. He was never good at his words but his actions always preceded the best in him.

With a serious expression on his face, he wrote the words he knew by heart since he was 18 when Blythe House first recited it to him with happy tears in her eyes. _**"I want to be your favorite HELLO and your hardest GOODBYE. Marry me?" **_Closing the card, he addressed it to the one woman that truly captured his elusive hearts years ago, _**"Lisa."**_

Not thinking twice as he knew he was slowly running out of time, he went to limp as fast as he could outside his front doors and knocked at the door that has the number sign of Apt. 1B. Charlie, his 17 year old buddy opened the door and without wasting time, he instructed the teenager to deliver that most important piece of parcel to PPTH especially to the Dean of Medicine's office. Charlie who is the grandson of this apartment building's landlord had always been his errand boy ever since the teenager had moved in with his grandfather 5 years ago. Gregory House trusted this boy with his most important errands as the two of them had bonded well during the few months when the Ketamine treatment worked and he was once again able to enjoy his favorite hobby of skate boarding.

After handing the kid a 20 dollar bill, he was assured by Charlie that delivery will be made right away and will securely be waiting on the Dean's desk before the lovely woman will come in.

Hearing that and being grateful of this kid's presence, House went back in his apartment and slowly crept into his old bedroom to be by his future bride's side before the sleeping beauty will wake up and suspect anything unusual on him. Gently, lifting Cuddy's head back on his chest, and wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and once again succumbed to the peaceful slumber that only her unique scent can bring to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6am, still at House's old apartment…<strong>_

When the clock strike at 6am, Lisa Cuddy slowly opened her eyes, and as soon as her mind registered the events of last night, a full bloom smile immediately plastered on the Dean of Medicine's lovely features. She can feel House's firm grip on her as his steady breathing sounds music to her ears. This is one of the few things she truly missed during those months that she woke up without feeling his death-lock embrace around her and his adorable little snores that tickles her neck.

She figured that at some point during the night, they might have moved as she now finds House's face snuggled against her neck and his rise and fall warm breathing is tickling the sensitive spot on her neck. Taking more time to enjoy this simple intimate moment with her man first even though she knew that she really needs to get ready now as Rachel will soon be waking up and she needs to drop her first at her house before going straight to the hospital; Cuddy slowly moved her head a bit away from those of House that is snuggled on her neck. She did bring her change of clothes already and all she has to do is to get Rachel ready to leave with Marina at her house, then, she can also get ready herself to start her day at PPTH.

Tracing the man's gruff features in front of her with her own grey orbs, she noticed that there seems to be a trace of a small smile on his face. It's odd to see him this content but even before they were together as a couple, Gregory House is at his best when he is asleep like this. The world seems not to take its heavy burden on his shoulders when he in his slumber. His eyebrows are not drawn together and his features with his eyes closed seem relax as opposed to the grumpy expression he always wore on his face when he is wide awake. Truly indeed, this is one of the best moments Lisa Cuddy wants to engrave in her memory about a certain Gregory House.

Seeing him like this again made her realized what a huge mistake she did when she decided to let go of him after his one slip when she knew all along that the man was just scared of losing her just like all those people who abandoned him in the end after he trusted them. Now that there was a tiny perfect person that needs them both, she bowed to herself that no matter what mistake this man will eventually do in the future, she will forever be by his side to guide him back to the right path and to remind him that life is worth living for.

Glancing at the clock one more time, Cuddy saw that it's now 6:15am. Taking another time to inhale House's natural scent that she also missed the most, she went to place a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away. Slowly, she lifted up his arms around her, careful not to wake him up as he doesn't need to be up early.

She did her morning yoga routine in the living room for around 20 minutes before she heard Rachel stirring on her baby monitor. She ran towards the bedroom quickly as not to wake House.

It took an hour for Cuddy and Rachel to be ready to be on their way to the Dean's house. On her way out, she carefully placed a little note on top of House's piano informing him that she will drop Rachel off at her house and then, she will be going straight to the hospital. She told him that she will call him and if they can meet at the hospital for lunch.

* * *

><p>At exactly 7:45am, Dr. Lisa Cuddy was seen entering PPTH entrance doors with a radiant smile plastered on her glowing face. The spark behind her eyes was also back along with her confident stride as she approaches her office. As soon as her office doors closed, the mill buzz surrounding the hospital begun as one Dr. Robert Chase with the full permission of another Dr. James Wilson started collecting money for the bet as to how long will it take for Drs. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy to tie the <em>knot<em>.

Lisa Cuddy without any little knowledge at all about the on-goings outside her office doors went to take off her coat and was excited to put down the files she brought and her things on her desk so she can right away visit her son, Aaron didn't notice at first the small box meticulously placed in the middle of her desk.

But when she put down her attaché bag on top of the side closet near her desk, she finally noticed that odd thing as she couldn't remember seeing it the day before. As soon as her eyes saw the handwriting written on the small card on top of the box, her heart started beating faster. She knew that handwriting by heart.

Silently inviting her was the unique way the letter "L" was written on her first name, _**Lisa**_. With trembling hands, the Dean of Medicine lifts opened the card to read what was written inside. What she read afterwards made tears to instantly fall from her eyes. In a still all too-familiar handwriting, the joyous words that stared back at her were, _"__**I want to be your favorite HELLO and your hardest GOODBYE. Marry me?"**_

With her blurry vision, she slowly opened the box and what was revealed to her very eyes made her gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand to control the sob she was controlling not to let out. In broad day light, casting the sun's rays coming from her office's window blinds sparkled an antique 3-karat diamond engagement ring. Lifting it out from the box, the Endocrinologist did not dare to hide her tears of happiness as she closely inspected the precious stone in front of her. She saw that there were some words engraved inside and bringing it closer to her field of vision, she read the following words, _"__**Forever, House – 1891".**_

Giant tears can now be seen on the Dean of Medicine's smooth cheeks. She couldn't believe that she is actually seeing and holding this precious symbol of House's love for her. She can't even fathom the idea as to how this was sent to her office when she left the man responsible for this happiness still snoring at his bed. This was by far the most romantic thing the great _Gregory House_ had done for her. Suddenly, all the painful deeds he did to her were erased from the core front of her brain. All that matters now is the here and now. Aside from the wonderful gift she got by carrying House's baby into this world, this was indeed on top of those moments that the man never ceased to amaze her in his simple yet unique ways.

Gregory House had proposed to her in ways that she couldn't imagine was possible for him to do so. The note attached to this century old piece of gem was just so sweet and she can still feel the rapid beatings of her heart until now. Imagining his serious expression while scribbling down those words made her smile all the way more. She knew that it took all of him to actually come up with the courage to write down those honest words.

With shaky hands, she carefully placed the ring on her middle finger and she let out a gasp as she felt the solid evidence of House's love fitted perfectly on her. It sparkled more in her eyes as the sun's rays caught its brilliance and magnificence. Of course, her answer was a _BIG YES._ There's no doubt about that.

Even during the first time she saw House all those years ago in Michigan, she knew by then that he was _the one_ for her and even if their time together was only short-lived when he left after the night they spent together, she knew deep within her heart that there's no one else for her. Hell, the first time the campus jerk, Gregory House had cast his deep ocean blues on her, she felt her knees go weak and flashes of _their life_ together had already crossed her mind that precise moment.

Lisa Cuddy during her growing up years believed in the happily ever after she reads on her fairy tale books. But, as she grew up and became more ambitious during her teenage years, she knew that she had to set aside those childhood fantasies if she wants to be a dominant figure in a man's world. And, up until she crossed the path of one _Gregory House, _those happily ever after dreams were buried in her was young and so naïve by then but she already made up in her mind that this is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with and be the father of her future children. With all the imperfections and flaws of the man even back then, she knew that life with him wouldn't be full of rainbows and sunshine but she still knew that he was the one for her and no one else can replace that.

It took all of her willpower to restrain herself to put her arms around the man when in an unfortunate event, their destined paths crossed again during the infarction days. Her heart was telling her that there was no chance for them to be together again seeing the worried expression of the lovely brunette lawyer beside him. She never knew the concept of jealousy before until she saw Stacey holding House's hand in his room and when, she heard House uttered his _I love you's _to the woman before surrendering to the effects of the drugs into his system, she forced herself to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. That wasn't the time for her to have all those uncalled emotions. What is important is that she was able to convince House's medical proxy to take the middle ground to avoid complete amputation. She knew a part of her was being selfish when she offered that third option. She couldn't fathom the thought of having to continue life without knowing that Gregory House is alive and breathing somewhere even in the arms of another woman.

When Stacey eventually left, Lisa Cuddy couldn't help the feeling of being relieved that the woman is no longer by her man's side. She made sure that she was there with House every single way. She masterfully convinced her Board of Directors to open a premiere Department of Diagnostics so she can hire him knowing that he was working at a Blood Bank after he was fired from 3 hospitals who couldn't handle his temper after he was released from PPTH and after Stacey left. It hurts to see him everyday in constant pain and eventhough, House had never blamed her, she still couldn't help but feel responsible for his misery and so, without realizing it, she was setting herself more to heartaches by allowing the man to once again enter her heart.

Lisa Cuddy was content to be just his boss as there was no threat of another woman in Gregory House's life until Stacey came back. She was on the way back from her Board meeting when her assistant informed her that a certain Stacey Warner waiting for her in her office. Hearing that House's ex is back made her more anxious. As the saying goes, _"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," _she decided to hire the lawyer as PPTH's legal counsel. She needs to be in close radar when it comes to House and Stacey.

When Stacey went to talk to her in her office after the Baltimore incident, she felt her heart sink when the brunette lawyer said that something happened between her and House. She tried to maintain a normal composure in front of her rival when deep inside her heart felt like life is taking out of her. She tried to convince the other woman to think twice by reminding her that this is still House they are talking about and that she's still married. But seeing House almost happy again made her think twice. It became a big relief on her part upon hearing from Wilson that in the end, it was House who ended it with Stacey.

During the times that she tried IVF, when House was being an extra "pain in the ass" with her sperm donor choices, she felt a bit of hope that maybe the Diagnostician likes her, too. After his ambiguous comment in the clinic during their "injection sessions", she finally finds the courage to go up in his office to ask him to be the father of her child. That was indeed her wish all along back when they first met in college. But, at the last minute, something stopped her from telling him and in the end, she changed her mind and just left his office without uttering her heart's desire. She wasn't exactly sure but when she stared at his ocean blues, she finds herself wishing it to be done in an old-fashioned way with him being beside her as the father of her child all along. She knew that it was a long-shot wish and so, she kept her mouth shut.

She was glad that she didn't eventually ask him as she wouldn't know how to cope up with the knowledge that she did carry House's child but in the end lost it in a miscarriage.

The Dean of Medicine didn't realize that her mind had wandered back to all those years that she had known House and the events that occurred in between until her office phone started to ring. Putting the box and the card down on the table, she answered it, "Dr. Cuddy."

The person on the other line informed her that a certain Blythe House was waiting for her at the NICU ward. She thanked the person and told her that she will be on her way upstairs.

Composing herself first, the hospital administrator went out of her office now with a full bloom smile plastered on her face. Her features were glowing more and everyone she met on her way up to the NICU ward knew the reason why their favorite Dean of Medicine was such in a good mood.

Everyone in the hospital had heard about the sudden appearance of the missing Dr. Gregory House and of course, knowing that both doctors now shared a tiny person, it was evident to all that it will only be a matter of time before they will get to hear the news that PPTH most troublesome employee is back on board not only professionally but personally on the Dean's life.

Most of the doctors and staff are quite surprisingly glad about this news as even though the world-renowned Diagnostician was most of the times wrecking havoc within the four walls of the hospital, there was no doubt that days at PPTH were never boring when he is around and their hospital administrator is at her best around him. Seeing her glowing spark and confident stride back now after months of not seeing it within her only made them appreciate the appearance of the grumpy doctor more. After all, it was part of their everyday routine to witness the banter arguments of both Drs. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy in the four walls of this hospital. The on-going bets led by Dr. Roberts Chase also started as soon as the Diagnostician made his presence known again. Life at PPTH is once again amusing and full of challenge. It became dull and boring when their biggest jerk employee took off.

* * *

><p>Dr. Lisa Cuddy saw Blythe House contently staring at her grandson on the window displays at the Nursery room. As soon as she reached where she was standing, she called the older woman's attention, "Blythe, how are you?"<p>

The older woman turned on her direction and instantly went to search for her hands. As soon as she spotted what she was looking for, her smile widens and immediately enveloped the Endocrinologist into a warm hug saying, "Lisa, I'm great." Lisa Cuddy returned her embrace and when they parted, still with a smile on her face, Blythe House added on a teasing tone, "I see my son made his move."

The Dean of Medicine felt herself blushing hearing the older woman's words. It went out of her mind that due to overwhelming happiness, she didn't take off the ring when she got out of her office. She wanted it for House himself to slip it on her fingers later on when she will give him her _yes_ answer. It was too late to try to hide it in his mother's probing gaze. She found herself stuttering, "Ahmm, well… yeah…"

She tried to explain when she was cut off by the older woman's still happy voice, "Oh dear. You don't have to say something. I'm just glad that Greg finally gave you what belonged to you long ago." Blythe House took hold of the Dean's hands to fully admire the beauty of the century-old piece of gem that once adorned her own fingers, too. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she saw the confused expression on the younger woman's face. Then, she added, "I knew all along that it belongs to you, Lisa when I first saw you here in the hospital years ago. I can still recall at the way Greg was looking at you as you two were engaged in a medical argument in the hallway when I decided to grant him a surprise visit. I never saw my son that passionate in the presence of any other woman before. Of course, when he was forced to introduce us to each other, I also saw that you felt the same way."

The older woman was really enjoying seeing the younger woman in front of her blush more with the things that she was saying. It's a great feeling to have someone to tease to after all these years of not being around many people since John House won't really allow her to go out without him. And knowing the importance of this attractive woman in her son's life made it all the way better.

Lisa Cuddy forced herself to say something after hearing those words from the mother of her man. "I don't know what to say, Blythe. I just…."

Once again, she was cut off by the older woman. "Of course, you know, dear. A simple _yes _will do the trick." She did wink at the blushing expression on the Dean of Medicine's face.

"I know that. But, isn't this too soon?" Cuddy answered her back though she's definitely feeling not comfortable discussing this to House's mother of all people.

Blythe House just smiled at her more and then responded, "Oh, I think, on the contrary, this has been long-overdued already. You two had known each other for more than two decades. How long do they do you think you have to wait more?" She saw that the younger woman was about to interrupt her but she preceded her by adding, "If you love someone, you say it. Say it right then and there, out loud. Otherwise the moment just passes you by. Besides, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

The older woman felt reassured when the hospital administrator just nodded at her and gave her, her radiant smile. Finally, she knew that her son has found his true happiness in the presence of this lovely brunette in front of her.

* * *

><p>After her brief talk with Blythe House and her usual visit to her son, Aaron, Lisa Cuddy was on her way back to her office to start her day. It was only 9am in the morning and though, she really eagerly wanted to call House already, she knew that he was still peacefully asleep.<p>

With a naughty smile on the Dean's face, she thought that he needs all the rest he can get as she will drain all his energy later tonight with the _plans _she had in mind. Opening her office doors, her breathe caught as she saw the flower arrangement waiting for her on top of her desk. There sitting at the center of her desk was a bouquet of a dozen fresh red roses and the room was filled with their natural scents.

Slowly, approaching them, Lisa Cuddy thought how was it possible to love the great _Gregory House_ more and more at each passing moment? Even without reading the card yet, her heart already knew that this gift came from the same man that captured her heart all those years ago. Lifting the card that was placed on one of the stems, she felt happy tears are beginning to once again form in her eyes. Her man is really full of surprises this day as through her cloudy vision, she read the following words, _**"I have a crush on your mind. I fell for your personality, and your looks are just a bonus. Say YES?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Too cheesy for House? LOL, I hope not. I always knew the man was a true romantic deep down. <strong>_

_**Share me your thoughts on the reviews? There will be more surprises coming up on the next chapter with the help of the amazing, **__SissiCuddles. __**You'll gonna love her more, #Huddies.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen_


	20. Chapter 20  TO BE WITH YOU

_**This is another difficult chapter to write as the words seem to flow easier to me writing a sad chapter than a lighter one. Might be too OOC especially for House but who cares? This is a proposal afterall, right? LOL, we can use all the cheesiness we can get.**_

_**There will be some edited Hollywood and local movie references along with edited quote references tweeted by TheNoteboook throughout the chapter. PROPER CREDITS GO TO THEM.**_

_**** Also, SMUT ahead of you in between double-lines thanks to the awesome work of a young Sex Guru, **__SissiCuddles__**. BIG SHOUT OUT TO HER, #Huddies or you wouldn't have any hot #Huddy "loving" on this story at all. Thanks, **__Sissi__**. You're a savior. And you're right. The engagement ring should be worn on the ring finger, not the middle one. My apologies, peeps. **_

_**Thank you for the continued encouragements on the comments/reviews, guys. They make my day. **__** Special mention to my dear friend from Greece, **__ElectraE __**whom I'm sure will soon give us her amazing #Huddy Tribute Video. So excited to view it. EFHARISTO for your lovely review. In addition, still a big THANK YOU to **__Anon. __**You know, I was accused here that I am YOU and that I am posting a review on own my story through you. It's funny really.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. All belong to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20 – TO BE WITH YOU<p>

* * *

><p><em>After her brief talk with Blythe House and her usual visit to her son, Aaron, Lisa Cuddy was on her way back to her office to start her day. It was only 9am in the morning and though, she really eagerly wanted to call House already, she knew that he was still peacefully asleep.<em>

_With a naughty smile on the Dean's face, she thought that he needs all the rest he can get as she will drain all his energy later tonight with the __plans __she had in mind. Opening her office doors, her breathe caught as she saw the flower arrangement waiting for her on top of her desk. There sitting at the center of her desk was a bouquet of a dozen fresh red roses and the room was filled with their natural scents._

_Slowly, approaching them, Lisa Cuddy thought how was it possible to love the great __Gregory House__ more and more at each passing moment? Even without reading the card yet, her heart already knew that this gift came from the same man that captured her heart all those years ago. Lifting the card that was placed on one of the stems, she felt happy tears are beginning to once again form in her eyes. Her man is really full of surprises this day as through her cloudy vision, she read the following words,_ _**"I have a crush on your mind. I fell for your personality, and your looks are just a bonus. Say YES?"**_

The words on this note just like the lines on his proposal note made her love Gregory House all the way more if that is even possible. The happiness she's feeling right now is beyond words. The man was never good with his words but through these sweet notes, the hospital administrator knows that he was trying to let her know how much she means to him. Of course, the feeling was mutual.

When she was 15, she remembered what her grandmother had told her when she asked her one day how was it like to love someone with all of one's heart. She was truly amazed by the words her beloved grandma had spoken that day. With her eyes sparkling, she recited to Lisa Cuddy the following phrases; _**Love isn't all about flirting, hugs, kisses and sex. Love is about taking all those things away and still having feelings for that person. **_And what she's feeling for the father of her child right that precise moment is exactly that.

With still a smile on her face, slowly putting the card on top of the table, the hospital administrator turned her attention to the lovely arrangement in front of her. She smelled their fragrance as her heart swelled more in happiness thinking about the man that is responsible for this. She needs to hear his voice now. The love she's feeling towards Gregory House as of this moment is threatening to spill out.

Going around her desk to reach for her phone, she dialed his apartment's number. But to her dismay, the phone just keeps on ringing. No one is answering and she just realized that she doesn't have House's new cellular number yet. Sighing in disappointment, she went to put the phone receiver back to its cradle.

Then, the Dean of Medicine glancing at her clock saw that it's now almost 11am in the morning. Well, she did inform the man to meet her for lunch in the hospital so she only has one more hour to wait before she can see the man's face and thinking about her answer to his unique proposal is making the hospital administrator more jittery.

Taking another handful of breathe, the fragrance of the flowers reached her nostrils and her full bloom smile remained plastered on her face as she started to review the various documents in front of her before affixing her signature.

Thirty minutes after, she received a text message from the man himself, _**"When I first met you, I had no idea you would mean this much to me. Say YES? And oh, I can't meet you for lunch. :( See you here later for dinner? :)"**_

Cuddy's heart once again flutter upon reading his words but then, she was still a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be able to meet for lunch. This means, she has to wait for another 7 hours before she can actually feel her man's warm lips on hers again. Sending a message back, she typed, _**"Thank you for the flowers and I'm pretty sure you know my answer already. Can't wait to see you. :)"**_

Setting aside her cellular phone, she went to grab her office phone receiver again to call her sister, Julia asking her if Rachel can stay with her for the night. Her sister agreed to pick up her daughter at her house only after Cuddy agreed to tell her everything the day after. She loves her sweet little angel with all her heart but for tonight, she wants Gregory House all by herself. Her smile turned into a naughty one as she recalled what she's planning for this amazing man as soon as she comes_ home. _

Looking down at the endless papers on top of her desk, she went on with her day as she wished to end this one as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Gregory House at his old apartment also couldn't contain his rare smile to appear on his scruffy face after reading Cuddy's reply text message. Of course, he knew what his woman's answer will be but he still wants to see her radiant smile and hear her sexy voice as she'll say her <em>yes <em>and her promise to commit herself to someone like him. It's still overwhelming to feel this sense of happiness he is experiencing right now and at the back of his mind, he's still afraid to wake up and realized that all these are just part of his Figment of imagination. That won't be the first time and feeling this now makes him a bit nervous.

His irrational mind couldn't help but to still question why a woman like Lisa Cuddy will choose to be with him, someone who is always in constant pain and misery, someone who doesn't know the real concept of happiness, and someone who doesn't believe he also deserves to be happy after all he'd been through. The woman can have any man she wants and deserves but for some reason, she chose him out of everyone else. There is just no logical explanation to that and the great Gregory House who doesn't settle unless he gets his answers now finds himself in deep thought alone in his old place.

He really is a lucky son of a bitch and knowing that Cuddy deserves all the best, he vowed to himself that he won't screw this up again. Hell, there isn't another soul on this fucking planet who's ever made him half the person he is when he is with Lisa Cuddy. Every moment with her always make him wanna be a better man. He didn't admit it back then to Cuddy before when she told him that he makes her better. In reality, it was the Dean of Medicine who makes him better even back when they were still boss and employee only. She's the only person that can keep him on the line as he himself doesn't know where to draw the line when it comes to his decisions, both personal and medical.

Now that they have little Aaron, their own son who fought for his dear life to bring such joy in his mother's life, he'll make sure that he'll always be there for them, their little angel, Cuddy, Rachel and baby Chris. He wouldn't waste this second chance that he was given to be with his "family" because he knows this is his last chance at happiness.

He knew what it was like to live without Cuddy by his side. His agony was worse than the physical pain brought upon by his damaged leg. Living without having to touch and caress her was like living in a desert and he wouldn't want to repeat that episode of his life. He'll be damn if he'll let the woman go without fighting to be the right one for her. As they say, _**"A relationship is more than finding the right person. It's also about being the right person."**_

More than 20 years of knowing Lisa Cuddy, he knew that eventhough he can't be the perfect person for her, with all his might, he can be the right one for her. He knew the woman inside out and knowing all her set of standards, it will be easier for him to try to achieve those for her to keep her and his "family" by his side.

Looking at his clock, he saw that it's now almost 12 noon. He needs to set his plans into action then. Gregory House will start "keeping" his woman tonight with the dinner he plans to give her. Standing slowly at his feet after dry swallowing 2 Vicodin pills, he called a cab to buy the things he needs for his and Cuddy's dinner later tonight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dr. James Wilson, known as the "Wonder Boy Oncologist" as what House used to call him to mock him during their moments of fun is now looking through the office glass doors of the Dean of Medicine. After receiving House's unexpected call the night before, he was expecting to hear from either one of his friends to explain to him what is going on but to his dismay, it seems like the two has no intentions of telling him.<p>

After his last appointment for the day, Wilson seeing that it's now 4pm in the afternoon, decided to give the Endocrinologist a visit in her office. If they wouldn't volunteer to tell him, then, he's gonna forced it out to his _girl friend. _He's dying to know how House is doing now and for his own selfish reasons, too; he needs to know if his money is safe on the bet he had with Chase. Afterall, he had 500 dollars for his two friends tying the knot within the month. It's time to make sure that his money wouldn't go to waste.

Taking a deep breathe so he'll have the courage he needs, he saw that the Chief Administrator though busy with her mouthful of papers, seems happy as her smile is plastered on her lovely face. Knocking at her door and waiting for his signal to come in, he slowly opened the door and closed it as soon as he saw Cuddy gave him a nod.

The Dean of Medicine knowing the real purpose of the Oncologist's presence in her office decided to play along with him. She was such in a nice mood and she wanted to give her friend a "hard" time first. It's always fun to tease him as what she heard from her man. James Wilson is always a willing victim of Gregory House's pranks.

And so, she decided to use that same tactic with him. "Wilson, anything you need?" Cuddy said with still a smile on her face. She saw her friend approaching her desk and sat down on one of the chairs across hers. She took a sip on the cup of coffee her assistant gave her.

Going straight to the point because he really is dying of curiosity, James Wilson answered, "How was it?"

The Hospital Administrator though prepared to play along with the man in front of her wasn't ready for that direct line of questioning from the ever discreet Wilson. She almost spilled the coffee she was currently enjoying. Composing herself after, she asked, "Excuse me?" Cuddy can feel herself blushing from the obvious implication that question had.

The Oncologist after seeing the reaction from the woman in front of him had the decency to be ashamed by his question. He tried to re-construct his inquiry by saying, "Sorry. I meant, how was House?"

There was no doubt that, that wasn't his original question but Cuddy chose to answer the second one instead, "He's good, Wilson." She left it like that as her smile continued to grow. She wanted to tell her friend about House's unique proposal but she wants to tease him more.

Seeing her teasing smile, Wilson answered in a bit of impatient tone, "Oh, come on, Cuddy. Spill."

The woman only laughed at him as she saw his eyebrows knit together. Then decided to cut him some slack by saying, "We talked last night and decided to give each other one more chance of being happy together." Even just saying it now, Cuddy can still feel her heart beat faster and her happiness was evident in her face as the Oncologist sees the sparks behind those grey orbs that were dull for months now.

Really happy with both his friends, Wilson nodded and also offered his smile. "Good for both you."

Lisa Cuddy also smiled at her friend then added, "Ever notice that the people who hurt you the most are the ones you tend to love more?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I realized my mistake when I left him, Wilson. I won't make the same one now. For our son, I won't ever let him go." She was looking directly at the Oncologist's brown eyes but in reality, she was making that promise to herself and their son, Aaron.

* * *

><p>It's now 6:30pm and Gregory House was getting more and more anxious after receiving a text message from Lisa Cuddy that she's on the way <em>home.<em> It's a great feeling seeing her referred to his place as _home. _Finally, they are back to being who they were supposed to be ever since they first met all those years ago; two individuals united in a perfect harmony.

The food he prepared for their dinner was all set for two in the dining room as he arranged similar to a five-star hotel restaurant. It was complete with scented candles and a single long-stemmed red rose was placed at the center. He knows that he was properly overdoing it but he doesn't care. He wants this to be one of the best many nights of them together. So, he also bought Cuddy's favorite wine that he left on the ice bucket near the table.

Knowing that it will take Cuddy roughly 15 minutes to arrive from the hospital, he went to wait at his piano playing some tunes he knows by heart. He missed this favorite instrument of his while he was in a foreign land.

He was deeply engrossed with the tunes that he was currently playing that he didn't realize that he was now playing _Cuddy's Serenade_. The song was written in a sad but hopeful melody. He didn't get to hear the front door opening and the approaching steps of his woman behind him. But, a few feet behind him, his nose once again already registered her own unique scent as he continued pouring out his heart's desire back to that night when he really wanted to be part of the new important chapter of her life. He was playing this for the first time in the presence of the one woman whom his mind and heart considered to be the only recipient of this song.

As the tune of the last note of the song descended within the four walls of the apartment, Gregory House felt Lisa Cuddy's soft body lean on him as her feminine arms wrap around him from behind. He can feel that she was crying that moment when she buried her face at his back as her audible little sobs reached his ears. They were glued like that for a few minutes until he felt that his woman's cries already subsided.

Slowly turning around, he stood up and gently took her arms from around him and held both her hands into his own. Before he can speak, Cuddy spoke with still some traces of her tears in her eyes but with a smile, "It was beautiful."

The Diagnostician brought his right hand to gently wipe the traces of her tears in her smooth cheeks. Then, looking directly at her eyes, he answered, "It was _your_ song." As soon as the words left his mouth, the woman in front of him once again wrap her arms around him and buried her face on his chest.

Gregory House also placed his long lean arms around her petite frame while he heard her say, "Promise me you'll never go away. Promise me you'll always stay."

He wasn't fully aware that he was rubbing soothing circles on Cuddy's back when he gave her his sincere promise and whispered, "I promise."

Then, the famous doctor felt his woman raised her face from his chest to give him her adorable smile. Then, with a childish pout, she took hold of his right hand and let something fall on his palm. House looked down to see that it was the ring he gave her. Before he has the proper time to comprehend her actions, he heard her say, "I want to hear you say it and slip into my fingers."

Her expression looks a bit serious though it was obvious that she was having fun seeing the stunned reaction of the man in front of him. Gregory House felt that he was being hypnotized by the grey orbs of the goddess standing in front of him that he heard himself say, "I want to be your favorite HELLO and your hardest GOODBYE. Marry me?"

Now with a full bloom smile on her face but once again tears were beginning to form in her eyes, Lisa Cuddy without a shadow of a doubt gave her promise, "Yes."

Hearing her sweet answer, Gregory couldn't help it but to smile, too and then, slipped the century old gem into the ring finger of his beloved woman. Still drowning himself into this Aphrodite's intense gaze, he said in a soft voice, "Who cares whether this is a poem or rhyme, I will love you until the end of time."

Lisa Cuddy felt her stomach flutter hearing those sweet and honest words from her man. Her knees go weak when Gregory House flashed his rare but lovely smile on her and hers alone.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for what seemed to be ages. Then, slowly leaning towards each other, their mouths crashed together in a vortex of passion. She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, dragging him closer, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. They were lost in each other. They had craved a kiss for so long, way too long. And finally now they were completing each other with this simple gesture. His tongue slipped through her lips, invading her willing mouth with force.<p>

Her hands were dying to touch him, her fingers running up and down his neck, playing with the short hair on his nape, right behind his ears. It was something she had always liked doing and now she was finally able to do it again. His hands moved south to take a firm grip on her hips, then moved down again, squeezing her ass cheeks hard, pulling her pelvis against his. She could feel his arousal springing to life, stoking the fire she felt in her belly. _She needed him. He needed her._

Cuddy was the one who broke the kiss; she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, signaling that said item needed to leave his body immediately. House willingly helped her to take it off, sliding it slowly up his chest and over his head. Her hands immediately stroked the salt and pepper hair on his chest, feeling the muscles tensing under her touch, like a purring cat leaning into the soft touch. He claimed her lips in another toe curling kiss, their tongues battling, teeth biting lips bruising them.

She felt herself getting wet, the arousal increasing, her mound glistening, showing how much she needed him in every sense of the word. He tugged at her skirt, and Cuddy didn't need to be asked twice; she immediately slid off of the garment. Her blouse soon followed the other clothes scattered on the floor.

Upon seeing her body clad in only her matching purple lacy underwear, a touch of elegance made by her stilettos, he felt the need to take her immediately, to make her feel what effect she had on him. Without even thinking, House started sucking on her neck, nibbling and licking her skin, heedless of the consequences of his actions. Cuddy moaned feeling the pleasure her body had been craving for months finally manifesting while in the arms of the man she loves. She was sure she'd end up with a deep bluish hickey, but in that moment she didn't care as long as she could feel him all over her.

She claimed his mouth again, craving the taste of his own personal flavor. She bit his bottom lip, her teeth sinking slowly into his skin drawing a single drop of blood, and then licked the edges of his mouth, tasting him on her tongue. He didn't care if tomorrow he looked like someone had punched him square in the face; he was enjoying the strength of Cuddy's bruising kisses and bites as much as she was enjoying his callous hands roaming all over her body, stroking her skin softly, driving her into frenzy with only his touch.

He kissed her one more time, pulling her body even closer to him, squeezing and caressing her ass gently but firmly. He reached for her hand, and taking hold of it, he leads her to the bedroom.

Dinner was forgotten as both doctors were lost into the feeling of finally being back into each other's arms. She walked slowly behind him, feeling safe holding onto him as they walked towards the bed, the place where everything had started more than a year before. She felt anxious and nervous, but she wanted to give them another shot at happiness. She was sure this time would be different and she knew he thought the same. They were going to be happy together, with Rachel and the two newborn babies. And even though little Christopher wasn't hers, she would love him like her own son.

They are going to be a family, he thought. And he'll try to be there for them every single day, helping and enjoying what those kids and the woman of his life gave him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and those kids, doing his best to raise them the right way. He was going to be a good father, or at least he would try to be one. He had learned from his father's mistakes. He would do well with his family now.

When they reached the bed, he turned around to face her. Cuddy smiled sweetly at him, her hands cupped his cheeks, before kissing his lips softly. They would make love tonight, slow and passionate love. No rush, no instant need of release. They would enjoy the contact of their bodies, the warm feeling in their chest as the arousal grows.

She slowly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. First removing both of their shoes, she then slid his jeans down his legs and off. She was staring up at him, his hands finding their place around her waist. She lost herself in his eyes. A tear slid down her cheek, and he wiped it off with his thumb. She smiled up at him and he could read the happiness in those beautiful grey eyes.

"You're gorgeous." House couldn't stop himself to let her know what a real goddess she truly is.

He saw Cuddy smiled at him before he leaned down to kiss her one more time, licking her lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which she immediately granted. His tongue was dancing with hers in a tantalizingly slow dance of passion, love and lust.

Cuddy broke the kiss and once again her smile mesmerized him. She slid off her panties, tossing them on the floor and lay on the bed waiting for him to join her. His eyes roamed up and down her body, admiring her perfect curves, her flat abdomen, enjoying the roundness the pregnancy had given to her features. He slowly took his boxers off and lay down next to her on the bed. Again, his lips moved to hers, slowly, tasting her, tongues playing with each other.

Her hands were on his cheeks, caressing him gently, letting him know she would never let go of him; her fingers played with his short hair, enjoying the smell of his shampoo filling her nostrils. His hands reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Then, he slowly let his right hand travel downwards to her mound, stroking her clit slowly, feeling her shivering under his touch. His fingers slowly parted her folds, feeling her juices coating his fingertips. She whimpered at the contact and when he thrust a finger inside her core, she moaned loudly. She bucked her hips against his hand, craving for more. He slid another finger inside of her, feeling her walls tightening around him, and then added a third one. She was panting hard against his neck, her mouth leaving sloppy butterfly kisses all over his chest.

"Oh, House." Cuddy can feel herself getting to the edge. He felt her trembling against him while her hands reached for his member, stroking it slowly causing it to harden even more. They kept pleasuring each other with their hands, slowly getting ready for something they had been waiting for months, something they had missed since the last time they were together physically. The tip of his cock touched her folds, eliciting a moan from both of them. She lay down completely while he lay almost completely on top of her, kissing her again, slowly and lovingly. He guided himself inside of her, entering her core slowly, filling her completely. Her back arched under him, her hands embracing his shoulders and dragging his mouth to hers again.

She kissed him open mouthed, gently, barely touching his lips. Her hands stroked his back, up and down from his shoulders to his ass. _He was hers. She was his._

He thrust into her slowly, leaving little kisses on her neck and chest in time with his thrusts. She fell more in love with him like she had never been; she felt all the emotions coming back full force into her body, swelling in a weird combination that grew along with her climax. He was being sweet and tender, like their first time as a couple. It was as if they were sealing the deal that this time they would permanently work.

He felt himself getting close to his release, her inner walls massaging his cock slowly, pulsing around him, milking him with her muscles. He felt as if he was in heaven, lying in the arms of his angel, feeling her moaning and gasping for him as he did the same; sending each other into a lust and love induced frenzy. He felt good, almost happy. He was going to be the lucky man who could say she was his wife. He had wanted this for so long, wanted to be with her forever; to finally change his life into something worth living and thanks to her this was all coming true.

She felt her climax growing inside her, burning into her chest and abdomen, feeling it reached its peak in synchrony with him. He whispered her name into her ear, nuzzling his nose into her hair, while releasing inside of her, feeling her walls still clenching onto him. He lay next to her, needing to feel her body as close as possible. She snuggled even closer, kissing his chest and stroking his stomach feeling satiated and content in the afterglow.

* * *

><p>House on the other hand kissed her forehead then whispered, "I love you."<p>

Without hesitation, Cuddy also answered back, "I love you, too." They stayed like that for a few minutes while House caressed Cuddy's left shoulders by running his hands up and down.

Then, the Diagnostician's laughter was heard, followed by his words, "We totally forgot the dinner I prepared."

Lisa Cuddy who also laughed just buried her face more on her man's chest and then said, "Who cares? We can re-heat it later."

"Yeah, you're right. We can stay here first. Besides, after that, I don't think I'm hungry." He said it in a teasing tone and he felt Cuddy's hands hit him on his shoulders right after. "That hurts, woman."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Her voice was so full of joy as she felt House's tighten his hold on her.

Then, she heard him take a breathe and in a now serious tone, House said, "I guarantee that we'll have tough times. And I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart you are the only one for me."

Hearing him say all these, tears begin to form in the Dean of Medicine's eyes and she slowly lifted herself to look directly at his eyes. "I know. House, my life just doesn't work without you. God knows how much I tried but I soon failed. I only feel complete when you're by my side. I can't promise you a perfect relationship without arguments and differences. However I can promise you as long as you're trying, I'm staying."

Lisa Cuddy only rarely saw Gregory House lost his words but right this moment, it made her heart swell all the way more in happiness seeing him stared back at her with an expression full of awe and love. He nodded and still locking his gaze on hers, the man said, "Truth is, I don't want to waste another moment on someone who isn't you."

Amidst the giant tears freely flowing on her cheeks, she gave him a full bloom smile when she felt House's hands once again wiping her tears of joy from her face. She leaned in into his touch then she went to bury her face once more into his broad chest.

They were content to stay in their safe position when both doctors heard a growling sound. It was Cuddy's stomach as she hasn't taken anything for lunch except a piece of apple. Then, House said, "Good god, woman. I think, I really need to feed you now." He tickled Cuddy's stomach before gently lifting her shoulders to force her to stand. "Now, come on. Let's eat before you passed out."

They got dressed before walking together towards the dining room to enjoy what House had prepared for them. There was time for them to talk more. For now, they will just enjoy the peace and serenity they finally found from being back into each other's lives.

* * *

><p>The following morning, after her usual visit from her son, the Dean of Medicine was seen with a glowing aura on her way back to her office after hearing from Aaron's doctor that the baby can be brought home tomorrow afternoon. She was such in a jolly mood as everything around her seems to be going great. After dinner last night with House, they watched a movie while being curled up together in bed.<p>

Her smile widens as she recalled that they haven't finished the movie as the man besides her couldn't keep his hands on his side of the bed and off her body. It led to another round of passionate lovemaking. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Lisa Cuddy was about to open her office doors when Nurse Regina called her attention, "Ahmm, Dr. Cuddy. Someone is here to see Dr. House."

With still a happy smile painted on her face, she turned to see a lovely woman roughly around her age slowly approaching her. For some reason, her heart senses something about the woman who is smiling brightly at her and then she saw her extend her hand to her while saying, "Hi. I'm Lydia Potente."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmp, I sense some trouble for House? Hehe, how was the chapter aside from the "hot" part? Share me your thoughts on the reviews?<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen_


	21. Chapter 21  You're MINE

_**Once again, thank you for the encouragement and continued support on the reviews/comments. **_

_**There will be some edited Hollywood and local movie references along with edited quote references tweeted by ****TheNoteboook throughout the chapter. PROPER CREDITS GO TO THEM.**_

_**** A surprise awaits all of you on the middle part, all because of the hardwork of a dear fellow Filipino #Lisabian friend, **__lisalchemyx.__** Maraming Salamat, kaibigang, Rach. [Thank you, dear friend.] **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND COMPANY.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21 – YOU'RE MINE<p>

* * *

><p><em>The following morning, after her usual visit from her son, the Dean of Medicine was seen with a glowing aura on her way back to her office after hearing from Aaron's doctor that the baby can be brought home tomorrow afternoon. She was such in a jolly mood as everything around her seems to be going great. After dinner last night with House, they watched a movie while being curled up together in bed.<em>

_Her smile widens as she recalled that they haven't finished the movie as the man besides her couldn't keep his hands on his side of the bed and off her body. It led to another round of passionate lovemaking. They just couldn't get enough of each other._

_Lisa Cuddy was about to open her office doors when Nurse Regina called her attention, "Ahmm, Dr. Cuddy. Someone is here to see Dr. House."_

_With still a happy smile painted on her face, she turned to see a lovely woman roughly around her age slowly approaching her. For some reason, her heart senses something about the woman who is smiling brightly at her and then she saw her extend her hand to her while saying, "Hi. I'm Lydia Potente."_

The hospital administrator forced herself to smile even though she has a weird feeling that whatever this woman wants from Gregory House doesn't bode well for her. Accepting the woman's extended hand though she kept reminding herself not to get paranoid thoughts first, Cuddy wasn't able to control her urge to squeeze it harder than normal. Then she said, "Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Shall we?"

She knew that the nearby staff members were also very curious about the presence of this unexpected lovely woman a day after the famous diagnostician was seen back at PPTH. And so, she wanted this to be kept as private as possible by leading the woman inside her office.

Leading the way, Lisa Cuddy knew that the woman was intently studying her from behind because she can sensed that the hair at the back of her neck was sort of having goosebumps. Call it woman's intuition or not, but both women seem to be aware that they are threading on unfamiliar waters here concerning one Gregory House.

Sitting on her chair behind her desk, she motioned for the woman to sit on one of the chairs across hers. Then, with still a fake smile plastered on her lovely features, the Endocrinologist properly addressed her visitor, "You were looking for Dr. House?"

Cuddy saw that the woman walks with grace as she came to sit down in front of her. It was obvious that she is also well-educated and is not awkward in meeting and socializing with people. Lydia, as she recalls since every other woman's name that has something to do with Gregory House really do stuck on her mind as it seems to mark its territory when it concerns the man, was also looking back at her with a smile.

Still feeling the woman's gaze on her every action, she heard her say, "Yes. I was told that he isn't working here anymore?" As soon as her first word was out, Lydia observed that the lovely brunette raised her eyebrows a bit on her intonation. She thought it might have something to do with her accent.

The Dean of Medicine upon hearing her visitor's intonation became more intrigued as to how she knew her man, Gregory House. For obvious reasons, she wasn't one of those women that House surely does meet for their special services so she really is having more and more unwanted thoughts about her connection to the man. As the minutes passed by being in the presence of Lydia, her overactive mind was telling her to get rid of this woman who seems clueless about her intimate relationship with the man they were discussing about and it pisses her more. Taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves, she let out, "He's still not back for work until tomorrow. May I know how you know, Dr. House?" It feels weird to address the man with his title as she's more used to address him just as _House _in his presence and with her staff. Though, from time to time, she does address him formally especially in front of their benefactors.

This, in turn made the woman in front of her raised her eyebrows as if telling her that it was not something she needs to know right this moment. So, Lisa Cuddy was forced to add, "So, I'll know if I need to contact him at his place seeing as he is still not officially back for work."

Lydia might have accepted her reasoning as she also took a breath before answering her and still locked her green eyes with her grey ones. "I met him at Mayfield."

The hospital administrator tensed upon hearing the name of the institution. She wasn't expecting that to be the place where they met out of all places. Somehow, her suspicions that this woman shared an intimate moment with Gregory House grow. Her heart is beating faster now as the jealous woman in her was trying to come out to claim what belongs to her. Reminding herself that she shouldn't jump to conclusions first, she responded, "Were you a friend from there?" She tried to be discreet but it was apparent to both women that she was inquiring if Lydia was also was previous patient of the said psychiatric facility.

She saw that Lydia's features hardened about her implied question. But, still being calm, the woman answered, "If you're asking if I was also a patient, then no. I was not."

Lisa Cuddy was about to say something to dispute what the woman had said but she was cut off when Lydia preceded her, "I, however is the sister-in-law of one of the patients there when Greg was there."

Hearing Lydia addressed her man by his first name of which she herself doesn't address her lover like that even during their moments of passion, made her blood boil. The Dean of Medicine once more realized that feeling of jealousy towards her rival or any other woman when it comes to the man. The last time she felt this way was during the time Stacey came back into the picture specifically when the lawyer informed her about what happened between her and House. Now, she was certain that this Lydia here will also be telling her the same thing in the minutes to come and she doesn't know if she can restrain herself not to react negatively. Afterall, she was still a woman and it's pretty normal if she wants to rip this woman's head off just by using her man's first name in her presence.

The only word that came out of Cuddy's lips was, "And?"

This time around, Lydia paused to closely study the prominent doctor in front of her. There is no doubt that she was indeed an attractive woman and that any man can catch her attention. With her line of questioning and the forced intonation she is using on her words also were a tell tale sign that Gregory House isn't simply one of her employees. There is more to this woman and Greg so she needs to be careful here. Afterall, she only wanted to see the man to apologize to the way things ended between them more than 2 years ago. She doesn't want to create trouble between him and this hospital administrator. Reminding herself to be a little lenient, she answered, "We just connected before and I wanted to talk to him about certain things."

Lydia realized that she might have used the wrong term when once again the woman's eyebrows knit together and she saw a look of hurt passed behind her eyes for a second before it was replaced by her guarded expression.

Now, Lisa Cuddy couldn't help herself but to react genuinely on what she heard from the woman's lips. She knew that she must shown it on her face as she saw that Lydia had paused with her statements and just kept staring back at her. She tried to clear her throat as she felt that a lump had threatened to form there. She wouldn't want to show more weakness in the presence of this woman even if her heart was bleeding already with what she was about to say. "Connected as in slept?"

It's time to drop the pretense. She knew that by asking that question, she was letting this woman know that she only doesn't presently share a professional relationship with the world-renowned Diagnostician but also an intimate one.

Still, the Endocrinologist saw that her question caught the woman in front of her off guard. Maybe, she was thinking that she wouldn't really dare to ask that very personal question. But, she is Lisa Cuddy. She had dealt with more difficult and awkward situations than this. She had experienced worse with the man in question himself and the members of the Board throughout the years that Gregory House was working under her supervision. Her confrontations with Vogler years before were one of them when she was directly asked if she was sleeping with the famous doctor. Actually, this is nothing compared to it.

It took a few seconds for Lydia to find her voice after hearing the direct question from the doctor in front of her. Then, she gave her honest answer. "Yes."

As soon as the word was out, Lisa Cuddy let out a sharp intake of breath. It can't be prevented as her heart acknowledged that the one time she wasn't with House after all those years that she stood by him, another woman came to his rescue. During the times that House was admitted at the psychiatric institution, she was busy blaming herself for missing the fact the man needed her help and then, Lucas' presence in her life also came to mind.

So, this is how House felt before when she was living in her Lucas delusions. She suddenly now understood how much it hurts to hear a confirmation that the one person you truly love was intimate with another human being. But still trying to keep a confident composure, she didn't reply to what the woman had said. She also just kept staring back at her as if provoking her to elaborate what she had said.

Lydia, on the other hand now knows that she was hurting this woman in front of her by her mere presence here in her hospital and in Greg's work territory. So, she tried to redeem herself by saying, "It was just one-time. We spent our time together more by talking about our lives outside Mayfield and my sister-in-law. In the end, it was Greg who was able to help her so she was released." Recalling all those moments she shared with the man, she couldn't help it when tears begin to form in her eyes. She went to wipe them before it fell from her face and took a breath to control her emotions. She was indeed truly grateful about Greg's help and passion to solve the mystery behind her sister-in-law's condition. Then, without waiting for any response from the woman doctor, she continued, "I just wanted to say hi to him and to thank him once again for his help. My family was visiting friends here at Princeton but we are to be on our way home later tonight and with the way things ended between us the last time we met, I just want to apologize to him."

By this time, the Dean of Medicine's curiosity was really piqued. It still hurts to hear about the time that this woman had spent with her man but she wanted to know more. She also wanted to know her true intentions of coming here to see House. So, she asked, "And how is that exactly? I meant, your last meeting?" Cuddy went to clarify as she really wants to know the woman's reaction now knowing that she was asking not as House's boss but as someone who is special towards the man.

"He came to see me at my house before my family and I were to go back home to Arizona." Lydia answered but she saw that the lovely woman showed more confusion on her face on what she said. She clarified then, "Yes, I am married." Now, a shocked expression can be seen on her features. "Greg went to see me but I'm sure he just mistook what we had to something else. I knew that during the times when we talk that he was scared of being left alone and so, that was a natural reaction on his part. But, I told him that it doesn't mean that he wants to be with me."

Hearing all these, Lisa Cuddy felt that her heart was aching more for the man. Of course, he was scared of being left alone. His two best friends didn't even bother to visit him on that place as both were too consumed of their guilt of not having foreseen the downward spiral of the famous Diagnostician. So, House really thought that no one cared for him enough for him to think to stop this woman from going back to her family? She needs to see him now to apologize to him and to reassure him that she wouldn't ever gonna let go of him now. Forcing herself to at least be civil to this woman as it was obvious that she has no intention of going back to House, she said, "I can give you the address of the place he is staying now."

She saw that Lydia took a sigh of relief and smiled back at her. "Thank you though I'm not sure if I still have the time to drop by his place. Just in case, please tell him know that I came to see him and that I wish him well." She stood up when the Dean of Medicine handed her a piece of paper containing House's address. Then taking the courage, she also once again extended her hand towards the doctor in front of her and said, "Take care of him." She released her hand and then without waiting for her response, she turned on her back to go out of the woman's office with no intention of seeing the man she came here for. She was certain that Greg was in good hands. The woman she spoke to now obviously loves him much.

* * *

><p>Even if her visitor's silhouette already vanished from her field of vision as her office door closes, the Dean of Medicine can still feel her heart beating faster and she just kept on staring at the space where the woman had vacated. She still couldn't believe that House had met a wonderful woman when he was in a place surrounded by people fighting their own demons. It hurts to think that she wasn't there for him but she was more than grateful that he met this Lydia while he was there. She knew how lonely he must have been there and feeling abandoned by those people he thought cared for him when she and Wilson in particular didn't even bother to go and visit him.<p>

Somehow, she can imagine how long it took for House to trust and open up to this stranger woman seeing as no one else had bothered. The man doesn't trust that easily and certainly not to the extent of opening up to another human being. But, maybe, he really was that desperate for control and a bit of normalcy in a place where total control and freedom was ripped off and taken out from him. So, eventually, he was able to connect to another human being that doesn't have any prejudice or judgement about his previous life. It became easier for him to be himself as no one is there to judge him of his past misdeeds and mistakes.

It was only now that she came to realize how big of a mistake she and Wilson did by surrendering to their guilt and self-blame instead of going to visit the man in need. Lisa Cuddy even felt cursing herself more for trying to move on while the love of her life was suffering to gain his life back. She hated herself more for even thinking that House isn't the man she and her daughter, Rachel needs and so, even though, she doesn't love Lucas, she settled for him. She can now imagine how lost and hurt House might have been discovering Lucas' presence in her hotel room during the medical conference she and Wilson attended of which the man came along, too. She knew how much she had hurt House that time when she chose to lie to him by keeping Lucas' presence with him for months after he got out from Mayfield. Oh, how she wished, she can bring back time now and she will be by his side every single step.

Closing her eyes as she tried to stop the self-loathing she is feeling right now, she jumped a bit when her office phone rang. She answered it and was surprised to hear her sister, Julia on the other line asking her if Rachel can still stay with her at their house as the kids seem to have a great time together after not being around each other for a while. Knowing that she does need to talk to House without Rachel being there to interrupt with them to demand more attention from the man, she agreed and told Julia that she will be picking her daughter the day after as soon as she will get out from the hospital.

Saying her goodbyes, she put the receiver back to its cradle. Then, composing herself, she glanced at her clock to see that it's now 11am in the morning. She only have one hour more before she needs to go and meet an important donor for a luncheon meeting discussing about his additional donation that will be used for the extension plan of the Cardiology wing. She tried to concentrate first on the numerous documents on top of her desk that needs careful review before affixing her signature. She's dying to talk to House but she also knew that she needs to keep her emotions at bay first as there are vital hospital matters she needs to attend to.

* * *

><p>After her meeting with the benefactor, Lisa Cuddy was now on her way back to House's old apartment at 6pm in the evening. She didn't bother to call and check if he was indeed there before going on the way there. She was hoping that he was there as she just doesn't have the courage yet to hear his voice on the phone without actually revealing her true feelings regarding her meeting with Lydia. She's even having doubts as to how to open up the issue to House. She knew that the man might react negatively about her inquiries and she wouldn't want that to happen as their relationship is still so fragile. A little push-over might send the father of her child away from them again and she can't take that.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that she needs to approach the issue slowly and with extra caution. Arriving at his old apartment building, she parked her car and went out to retrieve her keys from her purse. She inserted in on the keyhole and heard piano music playing within the four walls of the apartment.

Even though, she tried to keep her steps feather light so as not make her presence known to the occupant of the room yet, she was surprised when House stopped playing to turn around and greet her with a timid smile on his face, "Hi."

Lisa Cuddy also instantly answered him with a simple "Hi" followed by her smile but as intuitive as the man can be, Gregory House sensed that something is off. First, she didn't approach him to at least give him a little peck on the lips as she usually does as soon as she comes home before back when they were together. Her eyes also seems tired than usual and her smile certainly didn't reach her grey orbs.

"What's wrong?" The man immediately inquired.

He saw that Cuddy tensed as soon as she heard his question. Then, she bit her lips before avoiding his gaze and then answered, "Someone came looking for you in the hospital this morning."

She waited for him to say something but silence descended upon them and so, the Dean of Medicine was forced to lift up her gaze to search for his. She saw that he was intently looking and studying her every reaction. Forcing herself to stay calm as she can now feel her erratic heart, she went on. "Do you know Lydia Potente?"

Cuddy saw that the man's eyes widen in surprise upon hearing the name that came from her lips. Then, after a few seconds of just looking at her, she saw that House took a breath before answering her, "What did she want?"

To both their surprise, his voice came more abrasive than it should have been. Gregory House who prided himself in having the ability to read Lisa Cuddy like an open book is a bit mad at himself because he can't really tell what exactly she is feeling right this precise moment that they are talking. He can see that her eyes are devoid of emotions and that is not a good thing for him.

The Chief Administrator took this in a negative way and tried to explain herself, "She came to say hi as she was visiting some friends here with her family." She studied the man's expression just a few away from her that is still sitting on his piano bench. He didn't say anything so she went on, "She also said that she wanted to apologize with the way things ended the last time you talked."

Cuddy was holding her breath as she still has no idea if this was a good idea to bring this issue now. To her dismay, House just kept looking at her as if waiting for more. Closing her eyes, she tried to keep her mind from going in a panic state. And then, even though, it hurts, she needs to get a confirmation from the man himself and opening them she asked, "Did you sleep with her?"

Gregory House, though sensing that at some point, that question will really be brought up, he still wasn't prepared when it suddenly came from her lips. Locking his ocean blue gaze with her grey ones, he gave her the truth, "Yes."

The woman had to control the tears than threatened to fall from her eyes upon hearing it. It's different having to hear it from the man himself rather than from the stranger woman she met a few hours ago. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way as she has no right back then since certainly, she and House didn't have any personal relationship that time, but somehow her heart registered the pain upon hearing his confirmation. Still forcing herself to be brave enough to deliver the question she also dreaded to ask but needs to hear the answer, she opened her mouth to say, "Did you love her?"

Without hesitation, still intensely back at the lovely woman in front of him of which he can now see tears are threatening to spill out from her eyes, he answered, "No. She saw me at my worst and yet she still chose to be with me. She didn't see me as one of those lunatics on that dark place and treated me equally. I could have love her too because during those times, she was the best thing that could have happen to me. But, how can you can try to love someone else if your heart already beats for someone?"

Now, tears are really freely flowing down the hospital administrator's cheeks. She knew that House was really being honest with her and it makes her heart aches for this man more when she failed to be with him during those difficult times. "When I realized that everything I had proclaimed at the hospital lobby was only part of my figment of imagination, my world came crashing down. It's stupid to hold onto something that just keeps hurting you, but it's also stupid to let go of everything you ever wanted." The man continued.

Amidst her tears, and the sobs she was trying not to let out, she was able to utter, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" House now stood up and took a couple steps to approach the crying woman in front of him. It pains him to see her in tears and so he wanted to wipe those tears from her.

Instead, she saw Cuddy also took a few steps backwards. Her eyes were begging him to stay rooted to where he was standing and so he did. Then, she said her uncertained question, "Why do you still love me when I failed you that time that you needed me the most? When I chose to ignore your pain and your cry for help?" She was cursing herself more now for failing him. She was still drowning herself to his ocean blues.

"Cuddy, meeting you was fate; becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. Loving you is like breathing; how can I stop? Besides, it wasn't your fault that I wasn't man enough to seek for anyone's help let alone yours." House gave her the answer she needs to hear. It was really just her non-sense logic that is keeping her to blame herself for what had happened to him that time.

Ignoring her warning on her eyes, House took a few quick strides towards his woman to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I don't want you to cry… Cuddy, please…"

She meekly nodded, silently cleared her throat and gave him an uncertain smile. It still pains her to know that he found temporary solace with another woman. She knows she shouldn't be mad, be jealous or even be insecure. But she can't help it. Knowing that this man, the love of her life had been vulnerable to another woman. He's House, her man. If there's someone that should show him happiness from today on and for the rest of his life, it's her. After all, they're a family now and they'll be married soon. This thing with Lydia is… history. She had to acknowledge that even if it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. The important thing now is that she is House' present and his future.

As if gaining confidence with that thought, a sudden glint appeared in her eyes. A sudden acknowledgment that no one can ruin them if she won't let her insecurities get the best of her. Once, he told her that she runs away from what she wants, and she doesn't have a clue of what she needs.

But this time, she is sure of it. She wants him and she needs him. She won't run away and she definitely won't back down now. And he needs to know that, he needs to feel that. And with a newly-found determination, she wipes the almost dry tears from her cheeks while jutting her chin up high and looks into the deep blue sea eyes of House. Hell! She thinks, backing down is not even an option, if this incident taught her anything, what she wants, she should get.

House sensed the sudden change in Cuddy, her grey eyes that clashed with his, her jaw, and her stance now spelled defiance. As he studied her face, he becomes more and more perplexed and nervous. No rephrase that, he's more nervous by the second than perplexed. She is getting her game on, House thought. This only means two things for me, an impending catastrophe or a fuck-a-marathon, he continues to surmise.

Cuddy slowly steps back from him, putting a distance between her and House, while she continues to look directly into his eyes.

"Cuddy, what are you thinking?" House asks trying to suppress his nervousness.

Cuddy turned her gaze away from his and walked to the nearest table beside the sofa. As if she only has one mission in mind, she opened the lamp shade, and proceeded with the next one near it, walked around the living room and opened every switch for the lights.

"Wha – What are you doing?" A clearly confused House asks as he follows with his eyes every stride of Cuddy within the room until she stops in front of the drawn curtains of the window, grabs the cloth and opens it wide with force.

"What do you think am I doing?" Cuddy replies as she turns to his direction after an obvious search for any movement from the outside.

"I'm a physician, not a psychic." House begins to get more impatient than anxious. This woman before him is playing tricks again on him. But this time, he has no clue as to what is running inside her head. However, she doesn't look pissed as he observes the way she's standing a few feet away from him, still at the window with her right hand placed on her hip. In fact, she just gave him a playful smirk which caught him off guard.

"Still not sure why?" Cuddy asks coyly as she takes off her blazer and purposely drops it to the floor with her index finger.

House ignored the discarded garment on the floor and instead continued to study the woman who just issued him a challenge.

"Lights blindingly on, curtains wide open?" House interestingly asked.

"Cock- Chickening out?" Cuddy teasingly asked before she turned, faced the window and grabbed the ends of her red sleeveless top and removed it casually. Albeit no one's there to see her from the outside, if someone or if a car happens to pass by, they will clearly see this vixen only wearing her red silk bra.

House smiled at that deliberate comment. His eyes traveled the toned feminine form of her back and zeroed in at her black pencil skirt-clad derriere that is now slightly swaying as he walks toward behind her. But just as he was about to reach her, he stopped on his tracks when he saw that Cuddy raised and stretched both of her arms on each side of the drapes, holding it.

Cuddy turns her head to look at House, who now raises his brows inquiringly. Before saying anything, Cuddy glistened her lips with her tongue, "All yours, for the taking."

House needed no further encouragement. He closed the gap between him and Cuddy and pressed his body behind hers unceremoniously, holding her still-stretched arms while taking in the scent of her hair. Then, he whispered to her ears, "The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled with mine."

With eyes closed, she smiled at his sweet words and leant back her head on to his shoulder as he brushed her hair aside to kiss and lick lightly the length of her neck and then sucked the erratic pulsating beat there, sending electricity throughout her body making her expel a whimper through her slightly parted lips.

He can't get enough of her, he thought. His woman defiantly exposes herself like this to prove a point. He doesn't know what to make of this, but he sure hell loves this.

He cupped her breasts through her bra and felt her yield with his touch. She made no effort to suppress her moan of exquisite pleasure as she felt him pinch her nipples through her silk bra. She almost removed her hands from the drapes, but this feeling of being open, made her crave for more.

"Take it off." Cuddy lustfully groaned to House.

Still encircling her tautened nipples through her bra, House murmured hoarsely to her ear. "What if I don't want to? What if I tell you that your breasts are just mine to look at?" He erotically breathes into her ear and playfully licks her earlobe.

"House, please.." Cuddy whispered raggedly as she felt herself getting wet by his skillful ministrations to her breasts and with his tongue licking her ear sending currents to her core.

Because he can no longer stand not to feel her flesh, House unclasped her bra and freed Cuddy's perfect bountiful breasts. Urgently, he cupped and squeezed them, tugged at her nipples as she arched her back pushing further her breasts to his palms.

She turns her head to spread burning kisses on the underside of his jaw and to the exposed flesh of his neck. God how much she loves the taste of him! She can't help but grind her ass to his now obvious hard on. She can only do so much with her hands still outstretched holding on to the drapes. But how she wanted more!

House felt Cuddy's bottom rubbing his manhood through his pants… God help him, he can no longer take his time. He needs to feel her naked flesh against his. With blinding urgency, he took Cuddy's face in one hand, clashed his mouth to hers and pushed his tongue inside to explore the warmth and sweetness of her mouth with such passion that was matched by her.

His other hand hurriedly undid the buttons of his sky blue shirt and tugged to remove it so that his naked chest is now against her bare back. He then quickly unzipped his pants, eased it down his legs and tossed it aside which only left him wearing his black boxers.

He forcibly grabs her hips to be in contact with his evident erection. Cuddy can only bite her lower lip and clench her hold on the curtains given this sudden excitement of his pressing cock on her ass.

"For most of the time, I love these ass-hugging skirts of yours, but in times like this, I wish to rip it apart and burn them." House grunted the words at the back of her ear as he hastily unzipped her skirt and tugged it mercilessly at the pool of her stiletto-clad feet.

Before Cuddy could utter a reply, she took a sharp intake of breath when she felt House' strong grasp on the soft inner flesh of her thigh to pry her legs apart.

With all the enthusiasm she could muster, she opened her legs while further grinding her ass to his hardness. Her immense anticipation is rendering her thong to be more wet by the second. House is the only one who could do this to her. No other lover had made her crave this much, to want sex so bad.

House kissed her for the last time before sliding down his body and stopped when his face met her flawless round ass. He gave a playful bite to one the cheeks and licked the spot right after. His lips and tongue erotically traced the generously exposed flesh in front of him while holding her hips firmly as she squirmed for more.

To her surprise that almost made her lose her grip on the curtains, she felt his head aggressively go under her and kissed her mound greedily through her thong. He began to insatiably lick her already aching pussy, wetting the silk till it molded her like second skin.

Cuddy's labored breaths increased while her stomach clenched with every flick of his tongue, trying to penetrate her folds through her panties. And without further waiting, House discarded her now useless thong aside and hiked one of her legs to his shoulder, exposing her now bare pussy in front of him.

He ran his tongue in between her slit. The wetness of his tongue and with her juices increasingly flowing, he pushed his lips further until his tongue flicked incessantly at her already hardened nub. He mercilessly sucked it making her cry out with the intense sensation.

"House!" Cuddy whimpered achingly. Her head thrashed sideways as he kept on flicking her wetness, almost fucking her pussy with his tongue while she felt him use his fingers to rub her highly-sensitized clit.

She felt her insides tighten as he increased his pace in torturing her pussy with every lick and flick of his tongue, plus the deep suction of his magnificent lips on her nub. She felt her legs tremble when she couldn't take any longer his glorious assault to her flesh, and finally convulse on his lips. Making her lose her grip on the drapes and instead hold House' head firmly in between her legs as she climaxed.

House opened his eyes to see pure elation etched on Cuddy's face. With her eyes still closed, he saw her lick her parted lips, her heaving chest now flushed and glistened with sweat trickling in between the valley of her breasts.

He can't believe that his woman was brazen enough to let herself cum in front of his window, not minding if anyone saw her. Cuddy's passion was raw and untamed… She matched his craving with every undulate of her hips and the wetness of her womanhood. Nothing can get him any harder than his current state after what just happened.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wow, you're a goddess." House uttered upon seeing her radiant afterglow. He had never seen any woman as gorgeous as her. He really was a lucky son of a bitch as Aphrodite just gave him an adorable shy smile because of his raw compliment.

On the other hand, the silent observer who had seen the last few minutes of the hot and sweet scenario between the two lovers from the opened windows couldn't keep herself from blushing as she turned around to go back to her car. Lydia, during the last minute decided to drop by Greg's place to at least see him for herself before going back to her family. But what she had witnessed certainly exceeded her expectations to see House and to wish him well. There was no doubt that the man was indeed happy as evident by what she saw. Taking a deep breath, she wished both individuals to stay together for as long as they live. Getting in her car, she started the engine with still a smile plastered on her blushing face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Obviously, there is more to the #Huddy hotness we had here on the next chapter, still the work of <strong>__lisalchemyx. __**Share us your thoughts about this chapter on the reviews?**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_Helen_

_**** To **__Anon__**: Maybe, it's better if you create an account here, please and then, log-in after so I can thanked you properly via PM. That way, we will all know that I AM NOT YOU and not the one posting comments/reviews here for myself. LOL, thanks. **_


	22. Chapter 22  YOU

_**Alright, we now go to the second part of the #Huddy "hot" lovemaking part. And by "hot", I mean really "hot" hardwork of my dear Filipino #Lisabian friend, **__lisalchemyx. __**Maraming Salamat, Rach. **_

_**Afterwhich, we get to see the talk that follows between House and Cuddy. Both characters might be OOC especially House, though. Thanks for the awesome comments/reviews.**_

_**** There will be some edited Hollywood and local movie references along with edited quote references tweeted by TheNoteboook and LargerThanWords throughout the chapter. PROPER CREDITS GO TO THEM.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. All belong to David Shore and Company.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22 – YOU<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, you're a goddess." House uttered upon seeing her radiant afterglow. He had never seen any woman as gorgeous as her. He really was a lucky son of a bitch as Aphrodite just gave him an adorable shy smile because of his raw compliment.<em>

Cuddy's mind is still coming down from the throes of pleasure House gave her. Her heartbeat only slightly subsiding to a less maddened pace as she tried to test if her wobbly legs already regained its strength. She can't believe she just did that, that they just did that in front of his window. But with a small satisfied smile slowly forming on her lips, she looked at House and she never felt more reassured that she did the right thing.

"You look like a cat who just got the cream." House said teasingly on that double entendre.

"Hmm not yet actually, the cat is just about to taste the cream." Cuddy replied seductively to his ear.

Claiming his hand to guide him towards the sofa, Cuddy slightly pushed him down to sit while she stood in front of him proudly naked and still wet from the aftermath.

The view couldn't get any nicer than this, House thought. Without disengaging his eyes from her body, the warm yellow lights from the room hit all the perfect curves and dents of her glorious body. From the side swell of her breasts, to her pouting nipples waiting to be kissed, to the sexy apex of her sex, he is already rock stiff, making a tent to his black boxers.

Cuddy watched House' intent gaze on her body, on how without saying anything, she knew everything. She knew that with each clench of his fist, he is dying to touch her… that when he licked his lips, she knew he wanted to lick and suck her nipples… and when he looked again directly to her eyes with burning passion, she knew that he already wants to fuck the hell out of her.

And because she can't help but torture him further, she slid her right hand downward to cup herself and dipped two fingers into to her wetness, after which, her left hand followed. Now with both fingers wet, she lightly touched her tautened nipples, making it glisten under the light, encircling it sensually, flicking it repeatedly, and finally pinching it simultaneously to let out a moan from her. She heard House groan and saw him massage his cock through his boxers.

Cuddy stepped closer to House until her sex is in front his face, inhaling the scent of her sweet pussy. He suddenly grabbed Cuddy's ass and buried his face to her belly, licking her bellybutton, down to her already aching pussy. But Cuddy was fast enough to disengage herself and held House' head away.

"What?" House looked up and questioned her in a frustrating tone.

Cuddy smiled at his irritation. She hunched down to his level, making him face to face with her.

"Rules." She plainly stated.

"No." He replied vehemently. "I'm already ready to shoot my load and you want rules?" House added unbelievingly.

"I just thought that since you'll be back to work soon, you'll be your usual jerk self. And I just want to relish this moment with you… at my mercy." Cuddy explained sweetly.

He just raised a curious eyebrow on that remark. When he didn't reply, Cuddy continued with perfect amount of seduction mere inches away from his lips: "Two rules, first, I only want to hear these words from you: yes Cuddy, more Cuddy, oh Cuddy, fuck Cuddy." The Dean of Medicine said putting emphasis on each syllable.

House smugly smiled on her brazenness tonight and on how easy that first rule is, "What's the second rule?" He asked.

"Fuck me senseless." Cuddy said shamelessly.

At that moment, he gave a short hearty laugh and grabbed the back of her head to kiss her passionately. This woman is all he ever wanted and nothing more, House thought. Cuddy can make him laugh and ache all at the same time. She can turn his world upside down and he wouldn't even have the strength to fight her. He just loves her with all fiber of his being.

"You're one sexy demanding woman. It's a massive turn on." House complimented her as he broke the kiss.

"You mean, it's a massive hard on?" Cuddy replied provocatively as she placed her hand on top his boxers to stroke and massage the length of him.

House took a sharp intake of breath and said through his gritted teeth. "Yes, Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled at how he used the words she only allowed him to say. Cuddy slid down to her knees in front of House' sitting form, her fingers tucked on the waistband of his boxers to tug it down. Her face is just inches away from his bulge when his cock sprang to life when it was freed from the last stitch of his clothing.

His cock took her breath away. Her eyes are riveted to his hard magnificent dick, taking in the already reddened smooth head and the angry veins on his big stiff rod. The warm yellow lights are not helping her at all. With him flagrantly-displayed like this, she can't wait to take him into her hungry mouth.

House felt his cock twitch watching Cuddy's pupils dilate in response to his cock flaunted at her face. The more she looked, the more she tortured him. He just wants to shove her head on to his penis and feel her glorious mouth on it, but he decided to wait for her next move.

Without touching his penis with her hands, Cuddy licked its length from the base to the tip. House groaned further when he felt her velvet tongue on his balls, flicking it repeatedly, wetting it and sliding again her tongue all over his cock.

"More Cuddy." House gritted through his teeth as he just wants to feel her hands, on his cock and to take all of him.

Cuddy gave him what he wanted, she cupped his balls in one hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and a slight tug while her other hand enclosed his shaft, giving it a rhythmic stroke. He feels so hot on her palm and she can't wait to see how hot he would feel inside her wet mouth. House groaned with excitement as he watched Cuddy dipped her head to lick the tip of his member, encircling the smooth head repeatedly, flicking it with her tongue, coating it with her saliva.

Cuddy sensually looked up at him and clashed her eyes with his now deeper blue passion-glazed eyes. It gave her a kick to see him this way. To be the recipient of that look… nobody knows that his eye color changes to a deeper ocean blue color when he is gripped by passion.

House gave a tug at the back of her head, signaling for her to continue. She gave him a flirty smile while her eyes slid downwards to appreciate his hard manly chest that is now slightly beaded with perspiration. She let her hand feel his hot skin until her nail purposefully grazed his nipples sending electricity to the rest of his body.

"Fuck, Cuddy!" House rasped as he gripped a fistful of her hair when she resumed lapping the length of his cock, and finally engulfing the head into her warm wet mouth. House jerked his hips when he felt the strong suction Cuddy is giving while skillfully stroking his shaft with both hands.

The smoothness of the skin on the walls of her mouth just drives him nuts. With every bob of her head, he could feel the soft, warm texture of it and he can't help but thrust back to reach for more.

Cuddy ran one of her hands on the side of his hip to lightly claw at him as she took more and more inch of his cock inside her mouth. She whimpered when she felt his hand squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple.

"Oh Cuddy!" House exclaimed when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. With such enthusiasm, Cuddy became more and more aggressive in sucking and stroking his cock as she felt its fast rhythmic thrust inside her.

House rolled his hips towards her glorious mouth to reach for more as he leant back his head and clenched his eyes shut as if trying to gain control.

Cuddy let out a surprised yelp when she felt House tug her upwards, sending her body to lay flat atop his, mashing her breasts to his hard chest. He cupped her jaw and gave her an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues just drank each other's sweetness, matching each other's hunger.

Cuddy broke the kiss and positioned her legs on either side of House, almost sitting on top of him. Without breaking their intent gaze, and with her face closely before his, she reached under her and took his cock to her entrance. House felt the tip of his cock touch the wetness of her pussy. He groaned with the initial feeling of connection which never fails to drive him overboard.

He was just thinking about how great it will feel to be inside her again when he erotically felt the tip of his cock rub against her clit. Cuddy smiled smugly as she repeated the action and felt House grip her arm as if electrified by the feeling. Cuddy incoherently moaned and thrashed her head sideways as she continually rubbed the head of his cock to her swollen nub.

"Fuck Cuddy!" House couldn't take any longer the intense sensation she subjected them to. Without any warning, he grabbed her hips downward while jerking his upward, impaling her with his cock deep inside her.

Cuddy whimpered and hid her face on the side of his neck as she felt the fullness of him. Breathing raggedly, she rolled her hips and felt his member hit every nerve-ending inside her. She let out an agonized moan as she felt utterly filled and stretched. Damn! He's big! But by now she already took all of him because of the constant flow of her juices lubricating his cock.

Propelled by wanting to make their lovemaking memorable, Cuddy sought House' face and kissed him with all ardor. Drowning in each other's breath, holding each other's face, Cuddy writhed her hips forward and backward, flexed her thighs on his sides to gain momentum as she inexhaustibly rode him.

House even grew stiffer as he continually felt her warm velvet walls massage the length of him. He wasn't able to suppress his guttural groan when he felt her hips go upward to leave his cock then suddenly slamming herself downward to his engorged penis.

"Fuuuck!" Cuddy shouted when his cock hit her spot and he held her hips firmly on to him savoring the sensation. By now her arms are on either side of House' head, placing it on top of the back rest. The plumpness of her breasts blindingly bounced as she continued to ride him faster and faster.

Cuddy took a sharp intake of breath when House caught one nipple and sucked and nipped at it. She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes as she heard him take a mouthful of her breasts, producing loud noises as he suckled her.

But she let out a sound of dismay when House suddenly grabbed her under her armpits to disengage himself from her wetness. She tried to seek his eyes, but everything happened so quickly and suddenly saw her position being reversed. Her back is now lying on to his chest but she's still sitting on top of him. House opened his legs which prompted Cuddy's legs to widen further. He then reached in between them and put his cock back inside her aching mound.

He kept on thrusting into her exposed flesh as if he's a crazed teenager. He can't get enough of how like a glove, she fit him well. Cuddy arched her back by the incessant onslaught of his cock inside her. He kissed the side of her exposed neck and sucked at the pulsating beat on her collarbone. He set up a rhythm that guaranteed to rob her of her breath. He fucked her mercilessly, and on top of that, he reached in between them and rubbed his fingers to her already highly-sensitized clit.

"Hooouse!" Cuddy cried as she jerked her hips forward by his ministrations. She raised her arm to reach for his face and to kiss him sideways fervently.

She felt her insides tighten as House continued to flick her nub with his finger while fucking her senseless. She violently moved with him, and matched his every thrust with every welcoming downward of her hips.

House heavily breathed to back of her ear, fighting to keep himself in control. He licked her earlobes and bit it slightly while groping and squeezing her breasts.

Again he removed himself from Cuddy, but this time, he urgently instructed her. "Kneel facing the back rest." Cuddy followed his command even if he technically broke the first rule. She is way beyond caring about that now and knelt on the sofa, jutting her perfectly rounded ass backward to House' standing form.

She almost screamed when she felt House lick her from behind. She looked back and saw his face buried to her sex, gripping her hips, tasting her sweetness, flicking his tongue to her folds, wanting to gain access as what his cock did earlier.

"Oh god! Damn it! House, please!" He heard Cuddy pleads as he inserted two fingers into her, rapidly going in and out of her dripping sex, seeking and pressing to her spot again. Cuddy held on to the back rest as if her dear life hang on to it.

House held her buttocks as he replaced his fingers with his cock inside her. He rammed into her gaping sex furiously, holding on to her shoulder, leveraging on it to pull her back with his every demanding stroke. Cuddy whimpered when she saw House lick his fingers clean from fingering her. God this man will kill her! She thought as he rolled his hips, feeling his cock fully buried inside her.

House ran his fingers to the dent of her spine. Feeling the hollow as he watched his pulsating manhood disappear inside Cuddy's hot flesh every time he fucked her from behind. He leaned forward and licked her nape while he kept on pushing forward. He tasted her perspiration brought about by their intense lovemaking.

Cuddy is not herself anymore. She bucked her hips backward to meet his every ramming movement. With every demanding push of his cock, she felt him reach her womb, making her cry for more, and at the same time wanting to make him release her from her agony.

"House, please." Cuddy cried, "Please give it to me."

Still connected, House grabbed Cuddy to straighten her back to his chest. House savagely slammed himself into her as he enveloped his one arm to her upper body, and rubbed her clit on the other.

"I'm coming!" Cuddy screamed as she tossed her head as she felt herself spasm and gripped his arm holding her steady. House felt his balls tighten as he felt Cuddy flexed her insides milking him.

"Cuddy, I'm coming." House gutturally exclaimed as he plunged more feverishly as he released his warm cum, penetrating the depths of her womanhood.

Still convulsing with the intensity of their climax, they fell together on the sofa, catching their breaths.

"I love you." House whispered as he kissed the side of Cuddy's forehead, holding her close.

"Mmm, I love you, too." Cuddy weakly replied with a smile on her lips, snuggling closely to his body.

With their bodies deeply satiated and spent, sleep took over their enveloped warm bodies.

* * *

><p>They slept for 2 hours before Cuddy opened her eyes to glance at the digital clock placed on top of the nearby table. It now says that it's 9pm in the evening. Slowly, disengaging from her man's death grip on her hips, she gave a soft kiss on House's lips before she went to stand up and wore his t-shirt that was discarded on the floor. She went to search for her cellphone to order pizza for their late dinner.<p>

After their late dinner which consists of a take-up out pizza they ordered and some bottles of beer, both House and Cuddy are now curled up in the man's old bedroom watching the movie, _"WHEN HARRY MET SALLY". _It was one of the Dean of Medicine's favorite romantic comedy movies and the Diagnostician was left with no choice when his woman took it out from the DVD collection rack. Apparently, Cuddy had been bringing some of her own DVD movies since occupying his old place upon seeing that House's movies aren't really her genres.

And eventhough, the world-renowned Dr. Gregory House wouldn't admit it, he was indeed also enjoying the movie as long as he is with this amazing woman. During the entire course of the movie, he was intently observing Lisa Cuddy. Seeing how her eyes glistened on the sweet scenarios the movie is playing, the glowing sparks behind her grey orbs every time the characters say something funny and how she just seems content to be with him in his arms was enough to make the man appreciate the movie, too. It wasn't his genre but seeing his woman seemingly enjoying it while he himself was rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders and she seems to be too engrossed to notice his little caresses made him wanna wish to still this moment of contentment longer.

Mimicking slightly what the male character said to the female one, he softly whispered to Cuddy's ear, "It is so nice when you can curled up with someone and not have to talk."

Upon hearing those sweet words from her man, Lisa Cuddy directed her attention from the screen to the man whose arms are around her. She looked up at him with a big smile plastered on her face, then said, "Yes. This is really nice. Thank you." She gave House a quick kiss on his scruffy cheeks. The man just gave her a timid smile and tightened his embrace on her petite frame as he continued with his tender caresses on her shoulders.

Now, focusing back on the screen in front of them, the Dean of Medicine shared the great news she got from their son's doctor that morning. "Dr. Chang said, I can bring Aaron home tomorrow afternoon." She felt that House stopped his ministrations on her shoulders and so, she went to look up again at the man beside her.

Gregory House met her gaze and said in a serious tone, "That's good. You want me to be there with you?" He really wanted to be there with her and their son seeing as he missed those months that he was supposed to be by Cuddy's side during the times that she was carrying their kid in her womb.

With still a full bloom smile on her face and now, happy tears are beginning to form in her eyes, Cuddy met his gaze, too and said, "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." She then buried her face further into the man's chest to smell his natural scent.

Closing her eyes, she felt House lean down on her to give a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, she heard him say, "Thank you for giving me another chance to be with you, Rachel and our son, Aaron. Even if you know all my flaws, you still accepted me back into your lives. I promise, I will always be there for you and the kids."

Hearing the seriousness in his tone, Cuddy lifted her head from his chest to lock her grey orbs to his ocean blue ones, and then, reaching out to caress his cheeks, she responded, "I never thought I'd risk the chance of getting hurt again, but for some reason when I'm with you, it all seems worth it. Maybe it is our imperfections which make us so perfect for one another. Everything happens for a reason, even if you never see the reasoning." She saw that House was still having little doubts behind his eyes and so, bringing down her right hand from his cheeks; she placed it on top of his chest and felt his beating heart. Still intensely looking back at him, she continued, "House, _today_ is different than _yesterday_ and _tomorrow_ will be different than_ today_, but as long as we have our memories, everything will be OK. Besides, the wise said _Erasers_ are for people who are willing to correct their mistakes. As long as both of us are willing to be there with each other, we can do _this_, okay?"

"Right. You know I'm not good at this but as long as you are willing to keep up with me, I will be here with you and the kids. For you see, each day I love you more; today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." House said as he felt his heart swell more with happiness just seeing the smile that is sparkling on his woman's lovely features. Slowly, they lean towards each other for a tender kiss to seal the promise they made to be there for each other from here on out.

When they parted, the hospital administrator also went to address the issue about House and his employment at PPTH. She sat upright to be now facing with the man in front of him but certain distance between them to start their talk about the man's coming back at her hospital. "By the way, you can start work back tomorrow at the hospital."

Gregory House raised his eye brows a bit when he heard this news from the Dean of Medicine. Before he can react to say something, he was preceded by the woman herself, "Since you didn't hand-over your formal resignation, I just told the Board that you filed for an indefinite leave of absence and now, you're back." Her smile widens when the Diagnostician looked at her with a sense of awe.

"Wow, Dr. Cuddy. Aren't we smart?" House said in a teasing tone to cover up his initial reaction of being in awe with the cleverness of this woman in front of him.

Now with a smug face, the woman answered, "I know. That's why you love me."

"Xoxo, Cuddy." House responded back and he was instantly reprimanded by the woman with a glare behind her eyes as she hit him on his left shoulder. And so, he added, "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer." To proof his point, he went to reach out to the lovely woman in front of him to bring her closer to him.

As a response, Cuddy came nearer him and once again, buried her face on his chest while House wrap his long arms around her and resumed his caresses on her left shoulder. Then, the words came from the woman's lips, "I love my life now because it gave me you. I love you because you are my life. You will never know the warmth I feel inside me when I'm with you. You're all I ever wanted. And thank you for giving me little Aaron."

House slowly reached out to tilt her chin so that their gazes meet and then, he answered, "Nope. Thank you for bringing him into this world when everything else seems to fall apart around us. Thank you for being brave enough when I can't be by your side all those months. I still believe that I don't deserve you, Cuddy and the kids. But, from now on, I will bury those doubts and demons so that I can be the right one for you all."

Tears are now freely flowing down her smooth cheeks and the Diagnostician went to wipe them out as Cuddy lean in to his caresses and responded, "Don't say we aren't right for each other, the way I see it is… we aren't right for anyone else. Please don't ever doubt that you were always the one for me even during the first time we met all those years ago."

"I know. Thank you." The Diagnostician replied.

"Stop saying that." The Dean of Medicine sternly "scolded" the man. Then, she continued, "House, the truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for. You are so worth it and the kids. So, no need to thank me all the time. I am happy that you are the father of my kids." Her radiant smile blossoms more as she's saying this because she can really feel that her heart is now swelling with all the happiness she can feel right this precise moment just being in her man's arms once again.

"Speaking of kids, you do know that the other baby needs to be with me, right? And of course, Nana has to come, too. I am expecting them to arrive in 3 days. You think, you can handle that?" Gregory House said while seriously locking his gaze on the hospital administrator.

"Yes. I know, little Chris is now your responsibility, so I don't have any problem with that. And for some odd reasons, I do like your Nana, too." Cuddy said this with a bit of a mischievous expression on her face. "She reminds me of someone I truly love."

"I bet you do." House said as he went to pinch Cuddy's adorable nose. The woman just smiled at him more and pretended to bite his fingers of which the Diagnostician childishly reacted. "Hey. Careful."

"This is nice. Right in this moment, I can't even remember what unhappy feels like." The woman responded as she went to snuggle closer to the man on his chest.

"Yeah." House said as he tightened his hold on his woman and silently promised himself that he will not screw this up. There are more lives involved now and he'll be damn if he'll let his doubts interfere with his "family."

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, just enjoying the serenity of the moment and being back into each other's close proximity and inhaling their natural scents of which they longed much all those months that they weren't on the same sides of the globe.

Then, House heard Cuddy's soft breathing as she now succumbed to sleep. Gently, lifting her petite frame, he arranged her position so that she is now lying down on the bed in a comfortable position with her head still resting on his chest. Reaching for the remote control, the famous doctor turned off the screen. Also, lying down now, he went to envelop his woman in his warm embrace and lean down to place a tender kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my love." Together, they are now two hearts, one soul. Inhaling the love of his life's unique womanly scent, Gregory House also closed his eyes and was lulled to morphus land in no time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? Obviously, we know that the lovemaking was "hot." LOL, <strong>__lisalchemyx __**was that goooood. So, we want to know your thoughts also about House and Cuddy's conversation on the reviews.**_

_**Thank you for reading, guys. I marked my 250 reviews on my previous chapter. Not bad really. Thanks so much, #Huddies. **_

_Helen__**  
><strong>_


	23. Chapter 23  BOMBSHELLS

_**Sorry for the long wait. I lost interest in writing as I got too engrossed reading the RPG #Huddy fic on LJ entitled, "CUDDY'S HOUSE." Anyways, pardon me, #Huddies. This is definitely how I originally planned to end this simple fanfic of mine though I didn't know this was going to be the last chapter. **_

_**Thank you so much for all the lovely and kind words on the comments/reviews, peeps. They were truly the motivation that kept me writing even if I knew some may not like this and my writing style.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONG TO DAVID SHORE AND COMPANY.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 23 – BOMBSHELLS<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning, Dr. Lisa Cuddy was seen entering the automatic glass doors of PPTH with a graceful stride and excited blooming expression painted on her lovely features. Everyone was well aware that today is the day that little Aaron was going to be discharged from the hospital and that their favorite Dean of Medicine can now bring her beloved son home.<p>

Dropping her briefcase and hanging up her coat, she went to go visit her son at NICU Ward. This is the last time that she will be visiting her son, Aaron here as later this afternoon, she and House can now bring their little bundle of joy at _home._

It was decided that the baby be brought home at Cuddy's place as House's old apartment isn't exactly baby proof anymore seeing as the man was back living in there. Nothing was discussed yet as to how will be their living arrangement from now on that they are engaged and the baby is to be brought home from the hospital. That is something that is yet to be discussed by them. The Dean of Medicine decided that they have to discuss it later tonight as soon as the baby will be brought home.

For now, she was just that elated to see her son inside the incubator for the last time. She went to touch the glass where the baby's face can be seen. She couldn't wait to hold and kiss her son after almost two months of just observing him through the glass walls. This is indeed one of the best days in her life aside from the fact that the father of her kid is now back with them where he truly belongs. She left House peacefully sleeping in his bed this morning. She thought the man needs that rest as he might be more exhausted than her due to their festivities last night. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other after being afar for 5 lonely months. It feels great to be back at each other's arms and just spending time being content and snuggled in bed together. And after knowing about Lydia and how the stranger woman was able to connect with her man, she needs to make House feel that from that day onwards, she will be there for him no matter what and that they will spend the rest of their lives together raising three kids with the possible help of his Nana Sela. That brought another full-bloom smile on her face.

Now that their son is about to be brought home, Lisa Cuddy knew that it will truly be a challenge for the both of them to balance their still fragile relationship with the kids considering that soon, little Chris will also be joining them. More things need to be discussed like as to whether or not it will be better for all of them to just acquire a new and bigger place where everyone can fit in with the kids and Nana Sela, too.

Spending another 15 minutes with her son, the hospital administrator went down to perform her duties as PPTH's Dean of Medicine.

* * *

><p>It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Dr. Gregory House was seen entering the glass doors of PPTH on his way up to NICU Ward to meet one Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Though, he knew it was supposed to be his first day back at work, he didn't report to work as expected of him. Instead, he spent the entire day planning things to surprise Cuddy in preparation for their son's arrival at their new <em>home<em>. Without Cuddy and Wilson's knowledge, he was able to contact Bonnie, the Oncologist's ex-wife about a bigger house for his "family" to move in to. With enough amount of dollars, he was able to rush the Real State woman to find a suitable house that is fitting for all future occupants of his family and the sale was officially done this morning as everything was settled quickly by all parties involved. Though their furniture and other things are still at their old places, House was also able to contact movers to move them the following day at their new _home_. For now, he and Cuddy will still be bringing home the tiny perfect person they created together at the Dean's house.

With an obvious excited gait on his limping steps, he was seen entering the elevators that will bring him to his desired destination where Cuddy and their son, little Aaron were waiting for him. As soon as the elevator doors dinged opened, he was practically floating with happiness as his steps became lighter nearing the one place that will bring him and his woman eternal joy in the presence of their kid. He knew that there will be many upcoming greater challenges that will come between him and Cuddy as both of them are individuals of some flaws and imperfections and surely, him being a known screwed-up man, it's a given fact that their journey as a couple will not be that full of rainbows and roses. Add the 3 kids and his Nana Sela into the equation, then one will really have a clear picture of their possible life together.

But knowing all those possible repercussions from those times that he and Cuddy were apart not only by emotional distance but as well as physical, he vowed to himself that he will do everything to keep his f_amily _by his side at all times. He doesn't have exactly a good father-kid experiences and model growing up under the dictatorial reign of John House but he knows that he will never be like the man. Even if back then when he has no plans of actually having kids of his own, he promised to himself when he was 8 years old that if ever there will come a time that he will eventually be a father himself, he will be the exact opposite of his _father_. No kid should grow up and experience the _torture _he got from the marine guy.

Recalling the short time he spent with Rachel, Cuddy's eldest daughter, he knew that somehow he was a bit successful in that promise of his. He wasn't exactly that soft with the kid but he knows that he did good while being with her as Rachel seems to like him and his unusual ways. Now that he has a kid of his own, he knew that he can't afford to screw this up and that there will be more lives at stake here. He was just that grateful to have the presence and guidance of his Nana Sela whom he will be seeing in 3 days along with Jacque's own son. More responsibilities are on his shoulders now and it's really a big pressure on his part but with Cuddy's love and patience, he knew that he can do this and that he will survive. The woman is a fighter herself and doesn't easily give up which is one of the qualities he did admire of the Dean of Medicine.

A few feet from the entrance doors of NICU ward, House saw Cuddy with her back towards him holding their baby, Aaron and was overly engrossed with the little angel on her arms to notice him and her surroundings. Even with her back on him, he can see how happy she was with the way her shoulders were positioned and her posture also seem to carry out that positive aura. He saw that his woman was doing her own version of baby talk to the little bundle of joy in her arms. It made his heart swell with joy, too seeing her like this. Finally, her dream of having to deliver her own baby into this world was realized and knowing that he was partly responsible for this just made it more real and pleasing.

Lisa Cuddy might have perceived his presence behind her as she slowly turned towards his direction. A radiant smile was plastered on her gorgeous features as her grey eyes seem to sparkle with delight and utter happiness. She was indeed his own version of Aphrodite as she stood there with their own angel safely enveloped in her arms. Her beauty was just simply ethereal as a glowing aura was surrounded on her lovely face. Their gazes met and for a few minutes they were able to deliver a promise to each other that this time around, nothing and no one can break them apart. They now share this little creature that binds them forever and together, they are gonna be the perfect parents they can be to this kid along with Rachel and little Chris. Their f_amily _will finally be together in their new h_ome _and that they will make it a happy place to live in.

Just as House was about to reach the entrance doors that will bring him closer to his woman and baby, a sudden explosion was heard and his vision was clouded with smoke that blocked his view of the lovely scenario he was staring at a few seconds ago. He instantly panicked knowing that Cuddy and his kid were in danger. With pure desperation to get to them, he heard himself screamed at the top of his lungs, _"CUDDY…."_

* * *

><p>Almost instantly, Gregory House finds himself lying in bed in an all-too familiar ICU room at PPTH. He tried to clear his vision and the panic state that he was in after seeing Cuddy and their kid being swallowed by smoke just a few feet away from him. Slowly reaching his ears were soothing gentle voices and a soft touch on his left hand. He blinked a few times to try to recognize the voice and the tender touch on his own rough skin.<p>

Now with his eyes a bit adjusted to the bright lights, he reluctantly followed the direction of the voice that was music to his disoriented bearings and his heart immediately settled down upon recognizing the owner of that angel's voice. The exhausted but relieved features of Lisa Cuddy was seen looming over his figure besides his bed and he felt her continued soothing actions rubbing the palms of his hand.

He was about to open his mouth to say something to her and to ask her about what happened and their son when he heard the woman beside him stop him from doing so by saying, "Sshhh, don't try to talk. Just rest." House tried to object to her gentle command but he felt that his body was too exhausted to actually have the will to do otherwise. Within seconds, he felt himself once again succumbed to darkness.

As soon as the man's breathing even out again, Lisa Cuddy released a sigh of relief and happiness. She still can't believe that House woke up from the one-week comatose state that he was in after being shot in his office by the husband of the diagnostician's former patient. The hospital's security personnel were able to bring the man down after shooting him on his legs and is now recovering in one of the high-security alert private rooms upstairs. The Dean of Medicine since then after hearing the shocking news that Gregory House was shot kept on her nightly vigil besides the bed of her hospital's biggest pain in the ass employee.

She couldn't explain it to herself why a sudden fear was enveloped deep within her heart upon knowing that she might not be able to hear again the man's sarcastic remarks about her medical objections to all his unorthodox medical procedures and playful comments about her body. The man has been part of her working life for nearly a decade and of her personal life for almost two decades. It was just impossible to imagine life without his constant annoying presence and if she was to be honest with herself, she knew that all these reasons were simply beautiful little lies she keeps on telling herself to stay away from the bitter truth that Lisa Cuddy loves this misanthropic jerk with all that is within her. She was fully aware of House's constant pull towards her elusive heart but it took this scary incident for her to finally admit to herself that she loves Gregory House and she can't do anything about it but to eventually just live with that fact. Denying and burying those feelings aren't enough anymore especially if the man himself won't have the chance to hear those confessions from her.

The hospital administrator was just mourning the death of her unborn child that House himself had helped with the fertility treatments and his unusual comments about her possible sperm donors when this sudden turn of events were brought upon her. That's why even if she knew that she will be the constant topic of her staff, she doesn't care. She needs to be by his side at all times because she won't be able to forgive herself if House dies or if the man wakes up from his coma without her near him. She knew that she is only setting herself to further pain and hurt as soon as the man will wake up since it was impossible for him to return her feelings. The diagnostician doesn't believe in emotional intimacy anymore after his infarction. He avoids all human connection from the people around him even from those who seem to care about him. He has this set of solid walls surrounding him that no one can penetrate.

But Cuddy also knows that deep down, House is still the man that she fell in love with all those years ago when they first met back at Michigan. Circumstances just made him this scared to open up to someone again. With hope in her heart, she was wishing that if she stood by him this time around, House will learn to trust her and maybe, to accept her love for him. She's not expecting him to return the feelings but her being besides him is enough for her.

Remembering the name and the panic state that House was in when he woke up brought some questions within the Dean of Medicine's mind. What was he thinking when he screamed her name like that? It's as if she was on his subconscious mind and based on his expressions when he said her name like that, it seems like she was in sort of a danger in his dreams. Was that even a good sign for her, him being that concern about her safety? She doesn't know what to really think or feel about this little scenario that she witnessed a few minutes ago. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she went to sit on the chair near his bed and kept holding his hand as if that alone is enough to make her established the limited contact she might have from the man. After all, when he wakes up, she can't stay by his side anymore without answering some important questions she isn't prepared to answer yet even to herself.

* * *

><p>House soon finds himself awake now in the dark room with still the feeling of Cuddy's smooth hand wrapped on his own. He can hear her steady breathing as the woman was sleeping with her head down on his bed near where their hands were joined. She might be uncomfortable with her position seeing as she was only asleep in a hospital chair. He can't see her face much as her black hair was covering most of her lovely features.<p>

Now staring at her, the diagnostician was able to recall the events that had led him on this part of this hospital. He remembered that he and his team were in the middle of a differential diagnosis when a man suddenly comes in asking them who Dr. House is. He even made a joke by pointing to Cameron first but the man obviously knows her and when, he said that he was skinny, even before he finished his words, he saw a gun pointed at him followed by a loud bang and the sting of the bullet that went through his stomach as he fell down on his office floor. Then, the man came nearer him to point the gun again towards him and fired another shot that went through his neck and then, his vision faded to black.

He was acutely confused as to the events that followed as he seem to recall that he did wake up a few days later on this same hospital room but it was not Cuddy's face that he saw. In fact, the first thing he remembered when he opened his eyes was that no one was holding his hand like this now but that there was just a person present near his bed. It was Cameron and then, some unusual events followed like him being able to walk again pain free when the Ketamine treatment he ordered from Cuddy temporarily worked; how in the short months that followed, his leg pain came back again and he was back on Vicodin again; how more months after, he loses his original team and how Cuddy forced him to hire new fellows; how Wilson fell in love with one of his fellows, Amber and how he was the one responsible for her early death; how he was drugged by Wilson to force him to attend his father's funeral; how he finds out about Cuddy trying to adopt a baby and how eventually, their first kiss after almost two decades happened when the adoption fell through; how one of his new fellows committed suicide; how he was admitted to a Psychiatric hospital after suffering from a shameful delusions that he finally slept with Cuddy again; how he got out months after only to find out that Cuddy was seeing the PI guy he hired before; the constant struggle he did to get Cuddy's attention; the crane incident that finally brought him and Cuddy together; the short months that he was in a relationship with Cuddy that made him unusually happy; how after his relapse when Cuddy got sick, the woman broke up with him and the destructive behavioral patterns he indulged himself with to escape his pain from losing Cuddy and the incident that brought him and Cuddy to be physically separated by millions of miles away when he chose to escape to a foreign land; how after months of not seeing each other, he saw Cuddy and knew about the tiny person they created and their plans to try again and finally be a _family _until he was on his way up to bring their baby home and saw Cuddy and their son being enveloped by the smoke brought upon by the sudden explosion that occurred in front of him.

All these events and confusing vivid scenarios kept on playing on his mind as he tried to calm down himself when he realized that _everything _was just part of his over-active subconscious mind while he was in a comatose state. Nothing had happened but it took several minutes for the world-renowned Diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House to realize that everything wasn't real. He did not have an intimate relationship with his boss nor did he share a son with her. After contemplating all these, he wasn't sure what to exactly feel, if he's supposed to feel relieved that he didn't actually hurt Cuddy but also disappointed that he never got to actually be that close to her even in a short period of months.

Taking a deep breath, he went to raise his right hand towards Cuddy to gently brush off her hair that is covering her face. He wanted to observe her this up-close knowing that he didn't actually had the chance to be closed to her and everything was just part of his figment of imagination while his mind was trying to escape the reality of being in a floating state.

Now, he really did regret that he wasn't given the chance to be with her. But also, knowing all those painful events that followed between them, he was a bit grateful that those weren't real and that now, he can actually prevent those from actually happening. When Cuddy's lovely face was actually revealed to him, he went on to touch her cheeks with the slightest of pressure as to not to wake her. He wanted to have this quiet time observing her while she is still deeply engrossed in her lala land. He knew that as soon as she wakes up, she no longer will be at his side and that they will resume to be back to just being boss and employee.

He's not sure as to why she chose to stay by his side for days as judging by the bristles of facial hairs he had when he touched his cheeks, he knew that he must have been out for at least 3 days or more before he woke up. Why is Cuddy by his side and judging by the visible lines below her eyes, he knew that she must have spent a lot of time near his bed side? Why is she here? Is this purely out of guilt seeing that he was shot within her hospital or is there something more? There was no doubt on his mind that once maybe, Cuddy might have felt something for him way back when they spent a brief period of time together in Michigan and with the way she does interact with him at work, he knew that somehow, she might have liked him, too. But is there more to that enough for her to stay by his side?

Gregory House's mind was in overdrive mode as he tried to come up with a plausible reason to explain this odd behavior from his boss. Truly, Cuddy might not have the same feelings towards him, right? He wasn't even sure if his feelings for her run that deep as his subconscious mind had conjured up with enough for him to consider marrying her and to give her the century-old engagement ring that he carries with him every day and that is securely kept within the secret pockets of his backpack that he brings to work on a daily basis. He went to scan the room for the said backpack as clearly the content of it is of that much importance not only to him but to his whole family as well.

After scanning the room, he saw that the said thing was actually on top of the small table to his right side, opposite to where Cuddy was sitting (or sleeping).

Taking away his hand from Cuddy's face, he slowly reached out for his backpack to check if the heirloom was still where he kept it. That was too precious for him as it was given to him by his mother as soon as he turned 18 and as based from the stories he heard from his relatives, that had been passed on to the first-born males of the House' family for generations.

Also recalling the incident on his dreams when the ring had appeared, he knew that if he wants to finally be happy for once, he needs to make that huge step towards his and Cuddy's lives that will incessantly changed as soon as he will have the courage to confess his secret love for this amazing woman that is now by miracle (or by chance since he doesn't believe in other deities), on his side.

Opening the bag, he carefully extracted from its hidden pocket the treasured gem that was kept inside its original wooden jewelry box. The stone is as perfect as he remembered it the last time he brought it out to inspect it. His still confused mind recalled the day when he brought this century-old piece of gem again from its confinement. It was actually just a few weeks ago when he found out about Cuddy's attempt to carry a baby through IVF.

He was so surprise to discover that the ever tough and fearless Dean of Medicine, actually had the desire any other woman would want to, that is to become a mother. He knew that as tough as the woman can be hiding behind her professional success, Lisa Cuddy is afterall, first and foremost a normal woman that wants a normal life with a family to share her success with. Seeing that her duties as hospital administrator and also one of the two people who can actually keep him in line apart from his best friend, Wilson, her chance to actually have a man by her side is slim to none. So, eventually, she might have thought that her last chance to have a bit of normalcy in her life is to have a baby to raise of her own. Acquiring that goal with the natural way seems impossible also so she settled for the next available option, that is through IVF.

He might have been quite an ass towards her during the time that she had seek for his help about his medical opinions towards her chosen sperm donors and the obvious fun he was having _helping _where with her fertility treatments, but deep inside, his heart and mind were in conflicting thoughts. He knew that if the woman becomes successful with her goal, he no longer be having her attention much as surely, her baby will have them all and he can't accept that. The mere thought of her having to carry a stranger's baby is enough to make his blood boil.

When he did tell her in the clinic's exam room to find someone she likes, his heart was hoping that Cuddy will finally approach him to ask him to father her child. What confusing thoughts he had when he finally saw her entering his office that afternoon to maybe ask him that vital question and then, he felt his heart sink in disappointment and defeat when she seemed to change her mind during the last minute that they stared into each other's eyes.

When he went home that day at his apartment, he carefully retrieved the wooden crest he had below his bed where this heirloom was kept all this years when his mother first gave it to him. And then, since then, he took that small wooden jewelry box with the most treasured gem inside locked in the secret pocket of his backpack which he carries around in the hospital in the hopes of maybe, he'll finally have the courage to take it out and tell the one woman that kept him on the line for years at work to take a chance with him and be the recipient of that ring.

He was actually carrying the said item in his backpack for a week before this shooting incident occurred and now, he was once again staring at the brilliance of the diamond sparkling in the dark room where he and the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with are. He knew that the time has come for him to make that decision and to brace himself to the answer that he might get from this lovely woman near him now.

And then, just as he was about to shot the lid of the jewelry box, the diagnostician also just started to notice that in the all the time that he was awake, though he was aware that he was still hooked up with morphine, he knew that it's impossible for him not to feel pain at all on this damaged leg. But, now after carefully contemplating it for a few good minutes, he came to the conclusion that it doesn't hurt at all. He can feel a bit of a throbbing pain on the parts where he knew he was shot but what is mostly surprising was that the part where he's expecting to feel pain the worst isn't exactly triggering pain to his brain. The pain in his damaged leg was completely gone. But feeling it through the thin hospital sheets covering his thighs, he knew that the giant hole was still there but the pain there was completely gone.

Could this mean what he's actually thinking now? He did seem to recall that he was able to tell Cameron to pass the message to Cuddy that he wants to be given Ketamine when he was being wheeled into the OR. So, maybe they did put him into a chemically induced-coma to inject the Ketamine treatment he requested to be administered to him. And feeling that there is no pain now means that the treatment worked. _It worked. _He went to move his feet to further proof that the pain was completely gone.

The sudden movement might have been enough to bring Cuddy out of her peaceful slumber as she begins to stir from her position. Slowly, House went to turn his gaze towards her direction and kept on observing her every little move as she went to open her eyes to also stare back at him. He saw that Cuddy registered a bit of a surprise behind her features when she caught him staring at her. And then, she brought her right hand to rub her eyes to maybe wake herself more. And then, a small timid smile can be seen plastered on her face followed by her soft greeting, "Hi."

"Hi." House also answered, still staring intensely at her. He then saw that her cheeks is slowly turning to red due to his stares maybe. Internally, he was congratulating himself that he seems to have that effect on her.

They just kept drowning themselves into each other gazes when Cuddy spoke again trying to hide her discomfort, "How are you feeling?" Her smile is still evident on her expression.

"Just still a bit drowsy but I'm feeling good." The man answered still tracing every contours of her lovely face with his ocean blues. Then, he went to ask what he was trying to contemplate a few minutes ago, "How long was I out? Did they administer the Ketamine?" His features turned serious as he really wanted to know the mystery behind his leg being pain free.

Lisa Cuddy, on the other hand was now really feeling conscious seeing as House seems to study her every reaction and doing more than his usual staring on her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with it, not knowing how to properly interpret this unusual behavior from the man in front of her. Then, upon hearing his questions, she tried to compose herself to answer him, "You were out for a week and yes, we did administer the treatment you requested."

"Oh, good. It worked then as I no longer feel any pain on my damaged leg." A sigh of relief was let out as House took in this piece of information. Then, he continued, "Thank you…. for everything and for…. for being here."

As soon as Cuddy heard this, she let out a gasp and then, without conscious thoughts, she went to touch House on this cheeks with her other hand that wasn't currently locked with those of the man as both of them seem not to have the strength to break that contact that they established. "That's great, House." While still intensely locking her gaze with his, her hands lingered for a few seconds on his scruffy skin before the Dean realized what she was doing and then, just as quickly as she placed her hand there, she went to pull out but was stopped by the man himself.

House took Cuddy's hand and brought it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss and he saw the surprise registered on her face but she didn't try to pull it away from him. Still holding it within his grasp, he brought it down to be placed on top on his chest to let her feel his beating heart and then said, "Cuddy…" _This is it, House. Your make or break decision. Go for it, man._

House heard his mind talked to him to give him the final encouragement he needs to make this woman in front of him his forever. Taking a deep breath and not breaking their established eye contact, he recited what every other House males had recited to their chosen women to one Lisa Cuddy, "I want to be your favorite _hello _and your hardest _goodbye. _Marry me?"

As soon as the words were out, Lisa Cuddy was left speechless by this sudden and unexpected turn of events. A surprised gasp was elicited from her lips as her brain tried to give a plausible explanation to the words she heard that was uttered by the man she loves. Where did this come from? Is she dreaming? If she is, she hopes that she won't wake up soon from this wonderful scenario. God, this is too lovely to end soon. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath to maybe calm down her over active brain first before she will actually scold herself for allowing such amazing but so unreal scenario to conjure in her mind.

But then, she felt something slipped into her ring finger and she was brought out of her reverie by the man's voice himself, "You don't have to answer me yet. I know that…."

The Dean of Medicine went to look down on her ring finger to see the most beautiful diamond ring she saw sparkling and perfectly adorning her hands that is still within the man's grasp and she couldn't have prevented herself from answering even if her life depended on it, "Yes…." Tears were beginning to form in her grey orbs and seeing the stunned expression of the man in front of her only made her cry in joy more when she felt herself trying to smile despite her vision being clouded by her tears. "Yes, House. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." This time around, her voice was firmer as she kept on locking her grey orbs to House's ocean blues.

Then, almost immediately, she saw the man's eyes lit up and sparkle upon hearing her words. The, she felt him brought his hand to cup her cheeks to wash away her tears and she leans in to his tender touch. She closed her eyes as soon as she saw House' face approaching near hers and within seconds, their lips met to seal the promise they made for each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. This is the end of my first and probably, the one and only #Huddy fic. <strong>_ _**Thank you so much, #Huddies for sticking with me till the end. I just absolutely love House and Cuddy and for me, they are and always will be the best TV Couple of all-time.**_

_**For a more thorough view of their journey, a dear friend from Greece prepared this GREAT #HUDDY TRIBUTE Video for all of us to enjoy, cry and reminisce House and Cuddy's complicated yet uncommon relationship from Season 1 to Season 7. Here - **__**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=3kGZ6WbgbfY**__** - .. THANK YOU SO MUCH, dear ELECTRA for this perfect depiction summary of Drs. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy's unique journey. **_

_**CHEERS EVERYONE.**_

Helen


End file.
